Ce train, cette femme, cette place
by EvilQueen3381
Summary: Qu'y a-t-il de plus banal qu'un voyage en train pour aller au travail ? C'était le quotidien d'Emma Swan, mais que faire quand une inconnue vient bousculer vos habitudes et balayer vos certitudes ? Dans ce train, à cette place, un matin elle rencontra cette femme. (Cette histoire est un AU, pas de magie)
1. Vous avez prit ma place

**ME REVOILLLLLLLLA LES LOULOUS!**

**Avant tout je voulais encore vous remercier pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté dans d'aventure "Un contrat, des conséquences" et avant ça avec "Juste vous et moi". Même pour mon OS "Tomber au meilleur moment" vous avez été géniaux et je ne sais pas vous exprimer à quel point je suis touchée par vos accueils.**

**Vous êtes merveilleux et je vous adore vraiment énormément.**

**Voici donc une nouvelle histoire, une nouvelle aventure et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Ceci est donc un AU qui se passe exclusivement dans le train pour la première partie de la fic.**

**Un grand merci à ma potartichaut :D pour avoir supporté toutes mes questions et incertitudes sur ce démarrage de fic :D**

**Rien ne m'appartient et une très bonne lecture à tous en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Vous avez prit ma place.**

**Jour 1 : Train de 6h22**

Comme chaque matin depuis un an, Emma Swan monta en trombe dans le train de 6h22 qui mettrait cinquante minutes à l'amener à Boston où elle travaillait. A cet horaire, tous les passagers se connaissaient de vue car tous se croisaient chaque matin pour partir travailler. Implicitement, chacun c'était approprié une place, s'étalant sur deux sièges pour finir sa nuit tranquillement avant de devoir réellement commencer sa journée de travail.

Mais ce matin là, quand Emma monta dans le train, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la déesse brune assise à sa place. Elle se stoppa en entrant, peu habituée à relever les charmes de la gente féminine. Comme toute personne il lui arrivait de trouver une femme belle, mais jamais elle n'en avait croisé une qui dégageait autant de prestance en un seul coup d'œil.

C'était la première fois en un an que quelqu'un se trouvait assit à la place 108, sa place, côté fenêtre là ou d'habitude elle s'installait, étalant ses jambes jusque dans le couloir pour dormir profondément jusqu'en gare de Boston. Elle inspira profondément, ravalant la colère en elle qui pointait son nez à là moindre occasion ses derniers temps, et décida de ne pas en faire cas. Elle souhaitait rester calme, mais ne comptait pas céder son territoire pour autant.

Ainsi, elle reprit tranquillement son chemin dans l'allée du train et s'assit côté couloir à la gauche de la belle brune qui bousculait par sa simple présence, sa routine matinale bien huilée.

A peine fut-elle assise, que deux yeux chocolats la transpercèrent littéralement. La belle brune regarda autour d'elle, notant avec agacement que de nombreuses autres places étaient libres, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour que cette nouvelle venue se colle à côté d'elle et envahisse son espace.

Emma ne fit pas cas du mécontentement affiché de la brune et ricana en se callant confortablement dans son siège.

« Comptez-vous regarder par la fenêtre où il est possible de tirer le rideau ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment.

« Je souhaite regarder par la fenêtre. » Répliqua sa voisine sur la défensive.

« Hum okay… »

Emma s'enfonça dans son siège et étalant ses jambes côté couloir pour ne pas envahir l'espace de la brune. Elle brancha ses écouteurs à son téléphone et enclencha la musique pour se détendre. Rapidement, elle sentit la jeune femme à ses côtés s'agiter. Elle ouvrit discrètement un œil et l'observa.

Elle secouait frénétiquement le genou, visiblement agacée et lui lançait régulièrement des regards assassins en soufflant. Après un moment, Emma comprit que c'était le son de sa musique qui indisposait sa voisine, et du lutter contre une irrépressible envie de monter un peu le volume. Décidée à rester civilisée, elle se résigna à écouter moins fort et entendit la brune grommeler quelque chose.

« Vous m'avez parlé ? » Demanda-t-elle en retirant un écouteur.

Sa voisine la regarda surprise mais ne se démonta pas avant de répondre.

« Pas particulièrement, j'exprimais mon soulagement à ne plus avoir votre musique en bruit de fond étouffé et gênant. » Dit-elle sèchement.

« Okay » S'exclama Emma, commençant à s'échauffer du comportement de cette pintade.

En réponse à son comportement, elle ré-augmenta le volume en la regardant droit dans les yeux et se permit même un sourire provocateur.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? » S'exclama la brune.

« Je réagis simplement à votre amabilité. »

« Et vous vous en moquez que le son étouffé et désagréable provenant de vos écouteurs dérange tous les passagers du wagon ? »

Emma regarda autour d'elle et s'amusa de voir qu'il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de personnes autour, chacun dormant à poings fermés ou écoutant comme elle de la musique.

« A ce que je vois, ça ne dérange que vous. »

« Soyez donc un peu civile et écoutez votre musique à un volume décent »

« Soyez donc un peu civile et demandez le moi poliment. »

La brune se tendit en serrant les dents, luttant contre l'envie de la gifler pour son insolence. Elle inspira et expira profondément un moment avant de capituler.

« Pouvez-vous baisser le volume de votre musique… S'il vous plait. »

Le dernier mot eut du mal à sortir et fut très sec, mais Emma était satisfaite par cette petite victoire. Elle baissa donc le volume, se permettant un petit sourire provocateur qui fit soupirer sa voisine d'exaspération.

« Bé vous voyez quand vous voulez. »

La brune agita la main comme pour lui dire de ne pas en rajouter et se concentra sur sa fenêtre. La blonde prit le temps de l'observer, s'étonnant elle-même de son besoin irrépressible de la détailler. Elle admira ses formes, ses yeux s'arrêtant longuement sur les longues jambes dénudée de sa voisine.

Elle portait une jupe noire qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses genoux, dévoilant une peau ambrée et des jambes parfaites. Emma secoua la tête pour arrêter sa contemplation, se disant qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se trouve un homme si elle commençait à reluquer une femme.

Elle jeta un regard au visage de la brune et la vit soucieuse, observant le paysage sans vraiment le voir, plongée dans ses pensées qui lui faisaient froncer les sourcils. Elle se dit qu'elles étaient peut être parties sur de mauvaise bases et se décida à essayer d'entamer une conversation plus cordiale pour ne pas rester sur leur joute verbale.

En temps normal elle n'aurait même pas fait cas de cet incident, mais ce matin là avait été difficile pour elle, et si elle pouvait avoir un contact social autre que conflictuel, elle voulait bien essayer avec cette femme.

« Je m'appelle Emma Swan et vous ? » Questionna-t-elle donc gentiment pour essayer de créer un premier contact.

La femme se tourna d'un coup en la jaugeant de haut en bas et Emma sentit immédiatement qu'elle n'était finalement pas la bonne cible pour une tentative de civilités.

« Mademoiselle. » Aboya presque la brune. « Je ne sais pas comment sont les gens d'habitude ici, mais sachez que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de nouer un quelconque lien social avec les passagers. Je ne prends ce… » Elle regarda le wagon autour d'elle avec dégout avant de poursuivre. « Train, que parce que ma voiture est en panne ce qui, je l'espère pour ma santé personnelle, ne durera pas longtemps. Il est donc inutile que je perde mon temps à vous faire la conversation. »

Elle avait parlé d'un air hautain et supérieur qui fit gronder Emma intérieurement. Quelques secondes à lui parler et elle savait déjà que cette femme était une emmerdeuse de première, surement une riche fille à papa pourrie gâtée qui ne supportait pas que les gens ne se conduisent pas comme ses domestiques. Elle serra les dents, décidée à rester calme et relever le challenge. Cette femme voulait imposer sa supériorité sur elle comme elle devait faire avec tout le monde, mais elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à Emma Swan avant.

« Ah je vois. » Dit Emma d'un air entendu en se reculant dans son siège, avant d'affirmer tout simplement. « Vous êtes une garce. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » S'écria la jeune femme en la fusillant du regard.

« Excuses acceptées. » Répondit Emma nonchalamment.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Répéta la brune plus énervée encore.

« N'insistez pas, je vous ais dit que j'acceptais vos excuses. »

« Je ne vous ais en aucun cas présenté mes excuses, je n'ais aucune excuses à vous présenter d'ailleurs. »

« Si, vous avez prit ma place. »

« Votre place ? »

« Oui, la 108… C'est ma place. » Dit-elle tout naturellement.

« On ne peut pas réserver de place dans ce train, aucune n'est donc à personne. »

« C'est le train de 6h22 pour… »

« 6h01 » La coupa la jeune femme.

« Quoi ? »

« Pour moi c'est le train de 6h01. »

« Ouai bref, pour moi… C'est le train de 6h22 pour Boston. C'est toujours plus où moins les mêmes personnes qui prennent ce train à cette heure ci pour aller travailler. Du coup chacun a sa place. »

« Sauf que je suis montée avant vous, cette place est donc à moi. »

« Sauf que je ne fonctionne pas comme ça, cette place est à moi. Si vous êtes la très bien mais il va falloir me supporter. Si vous voulez votre tranquillité, vous êtes libre de changer de siège. »

« C'est hors de question. » Siffla-t-elle avec colère entre ses dents serrées.

« Alors supportez-moi. C'est quoi votre nom donc ? » Questionna-t-elle, bien décidée à ne pas la lâcher du trajet.

« Mon nom ne vous regarde pas. »

« Mais votre cul oui. »

« Pardon ? » S'exclama-t-elle choquée par les propos de cette insolente blonde.

« Excuses acceptées. » Dit-Emma tout aussi naturellement que la première fois.

« Oh arrêtez avec ça. » S'énerva-t-elle encore plus, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa voisine.

« Alors arrêtez de demander pardon. » Répondit simplement la blonde comme si c'était une évidence.

« Vous savez pertinemment que je ne vous demande pas pardon. »

« Oui. »

« Alors pourquoi répondre à chaque fois 'Excuses acceptées' ? »

« Parce que ça m'amuse. »

« Et en quoi mes fesses vous regarde ? » Souffla-t-elle comme désabusée.

« Parce qu'elles sont sur ma place. »

« Vous êtes… » La brune ne finit même pas sa phrase, libérant sa pensée à l'aide d'un grognement d'agacement.

« Je suis… » La provoqua la blonde.

« Vous êtes une plaie. » Dit-elle d'une voix forte, incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps. « Une femme insolente et irrespectueuse, vous aimez énerver les gens car c'est un don naturel chez vous, vous ne savez pas où est votre place et vous moquez d'être un parasite pour les gens qui vous entourent. »

Elle se stoppa, à court de mots, la respiration saccadée par sa colère. Elle se redressa, un sourire victorieux s'étirant sur son visage, satisfaite d'avoir mouché sa voisine.

« Vous avez finis ? » Questionna Emma, complètement non affectée par sa tirade, lui faisant perdre son sourire et fragilisant son assurance d'avoir gagné ce round.

« Heu… Et bien… »

« Bon alors c'est mon tour. » La coupa la blonde. « Vous êtes une emmerdeuse de première. Vous êtes une femme pourrie gâtée habituée à ce que tout le monde lui obéisse et ne supportant pas que 'le petit peuple' prenne des libertés avec vous. Vous êtes hautaine, pédante et irrespectueuse. Vous estimez que tout vous est du et vous sentez supérieure alors que vous ne l'êtes pas. Regardez, vous êtes dans ce train depuis une heure et vous jugez tout. Vous jugez les gens qui le prennent tous les jours en regardant le wagon avec dégout. La façon dont vous m'avez parlé, la façon dont vous justifiez votre présence ici à cause de la panne de votre voiture. Pour vous prendre ce train c'est dégradant et une humiliation, mais sachez qu'on vaut largement mieux que vous. Tous les gens ici valent mieux que vous car ils ont des valeurs, de la compassion, ils sont bien élevés… »

« Bien élevés ? » S'énerva la brune. « Vous vous considérez comme bien élevée avec vos propos à mon égard, votre musique forte, votre tenue. Enfin regardez-vous, avachie sans aucune classe.

Emma la regarda avec affront et s'avachie encore plus dans sa place, écartant ses jambes et posant un pied relevé contre le dossier du fauteuil de devant. Elle releva la tête, la provocant du regard.

«Avoir de jolies manières, des vêtements riches et classes et un énorme balai dans le cul vissé jusqu'au crâne ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de bien élevé. Etre bien élevé c'est avoir du respect pour autrui, c'est avoir de la compassion et des valeurs. »

« J'ai des valeurs. »

« Pour vivre heureux écrasons les autres. »

« Vous ne me connaissez pas alors ne me jugez pas. »

« A ça c'est sur que je ne vous connais pas, vous ne voulez même pas me donner votre nom. »

« Je ne donne pas mon nom aux inconnues. »

« Nous ne serions plus des inconnues si vous me donniez votre nom. »

« Vous êtes insupportable. »

« Et vous très facile à énerver. » Dit Emma avec un large sourire

« Comment me débarrasser de vous ? »

« Changez de place. »

La brune grogna et se re concentra sur le paysage sans plus lui adresser la parole du trajet.

**Jour 1 : Train de 17h15**

Quand Emma monta dans le train, rompue de fatigue, elle put voir immédiatement que la maudite brune rencontrée le matin n'était pas là. Elle s'assit à sa place et regarda autour d'elle un moment et commença à se détendre, se disant qu'elle ne devait pas prendre le même train de retour pour son plus grand soulagement. Elle se calla contre la fenêtre attendant le départ imminent du train. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et c'est là qu'elle la vit. La brune sortit en courant de la gare, perchée sur des talons de vingt centimètres, et Emma se demanda comment elle faisait pour ne pas tomber et pour garder sa prestance. Elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle, attendant de voir si elle allait avoir le train ou le manquer et fut impressionnée de la voir sauter avec grâce à la seconde précédent la fermeture des portes.

La brune essoufflée fit de son mieux pour recomposer un peu sa tenue et sa coiffure et entra dans le wagon. Elle repéra Emma et fronça les sourcils avant de venir s'asseoir dans le siège juste derrière elle.

La blonde l'entendit allumer son téléphone et laissa ses oreilles indiscrètes se balader vers elle.

« Oui c'est moi. » L'entendit-elle dire, et raga de ne pas pouvoir savoir qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

« J'ai réussit à avoir le train, je serais donc à la maison un peu avant 19h. Tout c'est bien passé ? »

Emma se permit un léger coup d'œil par l'espace entre la fenêtre et son siège et vit le sourire tendre qui s'étirait sur le visage de la jeune femme si sévère.

« C'est super pas de nouvelles de… hum okay… Bon je te dis à tout à l'heure. »

« Oui moi aussi je t'aime papa. »

_*Papa ?*_ Songea la blonde, et avant même qu'elle ne réussisse à se contrôler, les mots sortirent tout seuls de sa bouche.

« A votre âge vous vivez toujours chez vos parents ? »

Le ton n'était pas agressif, une simple question sans arrières pensées mais, le regard noir qu'elle reçue lui fit immédiatement regretter son incapacité à tourner sept fois sa langue avant de parler.

« Et quel âge j'ai d'après vous ? »

_*Terrain glissant, sujet dangereux*_ Lui cria son cerveau.

« Hum… Je sais pas, j'aurait dit… trente ans. » Dit-elle en grimaçant, craignant la suite.

La brune sourit légèrement en se détendant dans son siège.

« Presque. Trente deux. »

« Oh, moi vingt-huit. »

« Vous ne les faites pas. »

« Je fais plus gamine ? »

« Non, simplement plus jeune que vingt huit ans. »

Emma était heureuse de la voir plus détendue et souhaitait en profiter pour peut être établir un contact plus civilisé que ce matin.

« Je prends ça comme un compliment. Au fait, vous êtes sacrément habile sur des talons. Moi si j'avais du courir comme vous la dessus je me serais surement vautrée avec grâce. »

« Oh oui avec grâce. » S'amusa la brune, décidemment de meilleure humeur.

Emma sourit comme une idiote et se cala pour lui parler en étant plus à l'aise.

« Votre journée c'est bien passée ? »

Sa voisine haussa un sourcil en la regardant longuement, semblant peser le pour et le contre à répondre.

« Oui. » Dit-elle finalement sans rien ajouter.

« Vous faites quoi comme métier… Ou comme étude comme vous êtes toujours chez vos parents ? »

La question d'Emma se voulait courtoise et gentille, mais la brune la regarda et son œil redevint rapidement noir à l'égard de la blonde envahissante.

« Ma façon de vivre ne vous regarde en rien. »

« Hey. » Dit Emma en souriant. « La garce est de retour, elle était pas partie bien loin. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Exc… »

« Oh non taisez vous avec ça. » La coupa-t-elle avec force. « Pourquoi vous me parlez d'ailleurs, vous avez récupéré votre place que je sache, laissez moi tranquille et arrêtez de polluer mon espace. »

La jeune femme perdit progressivement son sourire et se ré-installa dans son siège. Elle ne jeta plus un seul coup d'œil à la brune, ruminant tout ce qu'elle aimerait lui cracher au visage si elle ne se retenait pas.

Elles restèrent chacune silencieuse un moment, Emma luttant pour ne pas pleurer d'énervement. Elle ne comprenait même pas sa propre réaction. Cette femme était une pimbêche prétentieuse, pourquoi avoir voulu lui parler au départ. Elle était fatiguée de ses journées, fatiguée de sa vie, fatiguée de ses problèmes. Elle savait qu'elle réagissait de façon disproportionnée, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, la goute d'eau dans la mer d'amertume qu'était sa vie. Elle était frustrée, blessée, et par-dessus tout, en colère. Elle avait envie de frapper cette femme qui se considérait supérieure sans la connaitre, elle voulait lui crier ses quatre vérités à la figure.

« Mlle Swan je… »

« Je descend là. » Dit Emma en se levant ignorant le regard gênée de la brune qui semblait regretter son emportement. « Comme ça votre petit espace de petite princesse va redevenir sain. » Ajouta-t-elle sèchement.

Sa voisine sembla se refermer aussitôt et regagna son air hautain en la voyant partir. Elles se défièrent du regard une derrière fois quand Emma fut sur le quai, chacune voulant imposer sa supériorité et c'est le démarrage du train qui leur fit rompre le contact, aucune ne voulant détourner le regard.

**Jour 2 : Train de 6h22**

Emma en était sûre, ce matin là elle allait louper son train. Elle venait enfin d'acheter son billet, se maudissant comme chaque matin de ne pas en avoir acheté un la veille en prévision, se maudissant encore plus de ne pas encore avoir fait une carte d'abonnement pour ne plus s'embêter avec ça.

Elle courait à perdre haleine sur le quai et accéléra en entendant la sonnerie annonçant la fermeture des portes. Le réveil avait été dur ce matin, elle avait mal dormit, pensant toute la nuit à l'insupportable brune rencontrée la veille. Cette pintade avait envahit ses pensées toute la soirée et c'est ce qui l'agaçait le plus. Elle bondit littéralement devant les portes à peine refermées, appuyant sur le bouton et soupira de soulagement quand elles s'ouvrirent. Elle grimpa, haletante et à bout de souffle et du attendre quelques secondes avant d'être suffisamment sure de ses jambes pour avancer.

Elle entra finalement dans le wagon et remarqua immédiatement la même brune à sa place. La jeune femme la regardait droit dans les yeux, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Son regard en disait long, elle avait reprit sa place malgré les évènements de la veille…

C'était une déclaration de guerre.

* * *

**Et voilaaaaaa **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, le premier chapitre est important et j'espère sincèrement avoir réussi à capter votre curiosité pour la suite.**

**Je vous adore.**

**Ps : pour ce que ça intéresse je suis sur twitter et m'en sert pour prévenir des publies ou simplement faire de merveilleuses rencontres avec de supers EvilRegals :D**

**Des gros bisous à tous, à jeudi prochain pour le chapitre 2 (vous aurez un chapitre par semaine publié tous les jeudis :D)**


	2. Quel plaisir de me disputer avec vous

**Au mon dieu quel accueil, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.**

**Vous êtes géniaux, merveilleux, incroyables, formidables, je n'ai pas assez d'adjectifs pour qualifier toute la reconnaissance que je ressens.**

**Un grand merci pour tous vos follow, favorites et review. Merci à chacun des guests que je n'ai pas pu remercier par message ou twitter, je suis vraiment contente que ce premier chapitre vous ait plu et j'espère sincèrement que la suite vous plaira autant. **

**On m'a parlé du film : l'inconnu du nord express du Hitchcock, je ne connais pas du tout ce film, je n'ai vu aucun film d'Hitchcock pour être honnête, je ne savais même pas qu'un se passait dans un train XD. En tout cas si m'on premier chapitre a pu faire penser à ce film c'est pas fait exprès :D**

**Un grand merci et de gros bisous à tout le monde.**

**Rien ne m'appartient, voici la suite sans plus attendre, bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Ce fut un plaisir de me disputer avec vous.**

** Jour 2 : Train de 6h22**

Emma se redressa et inspira profondément, elle avança d'un pas sur et s'assit comme la veille aux côtés de la brune qui n'avait cessé de la regarder.

A peine s'était-elle installée qu'elle vit sa voisine faire une grimace et retrousser les narines.

« Un problème ? » Questionna Emma en préparant ses écouteurs.

« Oui… Vous connaissez la notion de douche ? »

Emma sourit en voyant que la brune attaquait direct et fort. Elle inspira, bien décidée à ne pas perdre l'avantage.

« A ça… C'est sur vous ne connaissez pas vous l'odeur de l'effort. »

« Vous appelez ça un effort de courir comme une folle pour attraper un train. C'est un effort évitable si vous saviez vous organiser. »

« C'est plus fort que moi j'aime trop courir. »

« Et empoisonner mon oxygène. »

« Mais ma chère… Rien ne vous empêche d'aller à une autre place si mon odeur vous indispose à ce point. »

Emma jubilais, jamais sa voisine n'allait bouger, elle savait qu'elle ne sentait pas mauvais et que la brune avait simplement essayé de prendre la main immédiatement.

« C'est bon je vais supporter, j'ai déjà visité une ferme et j'ai survécu. »

La blonde s'esclaffa de rire, gagnant un nouveau regard assassin.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? »

« Oh non rien… » Dit-elle en se calmant. « Juste l'idée de vous voir vous dans une ferme. »

« Et en quoi ça vous fait rire, je suis parfaitement à ma place dans une ferme. »

« Oh oui ça se voit, avec votre tailleur impeccable, votre brushing nickel et vos talons de quinze centimètres. »

« Je n'y vais pas comme ça bien sur, et puis moi contrairement à vous je n'y vais pas pour aller dans l'enclos des cochons. »

« Oh oui tous mes amants vous le dirons, je suis une vraie cochonne. » Dit-elle avec un faux air sauvage.

« Miss Swan vous êtes vulgaire. » Souffla sa voisine.

« Pardon majesté, et du coup, vous y faisiez quoi dans cette ferme ? Maitresse du domaine ? » Dit-elle avec une voix exagérément snob.

« Sachez pour votre gouverne que je monte à cheval, et pas ce que vous pensez du style 'sellez mon cheval je pars une heure' » Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix hautaine. « J'aime les chevaux et je fais tout, m'en occuper, monter, faire le box, tout. Alors arrêtez de me juger vous ne me connaissez pas. »

La brune fronça les sourcils en voyant que la blonde la regardait avec un immense sourire.

« Quoi ? »

« J'étais sûre qu'en vous énervant j'arriverais à en apprendre un peu plus sur vous. » Dit-elle gentiment.

« Je… »

Sa phrase se perdit dans sa gorge quand elle s'aperçut que la blonde avait raison et elle se renfrogna dans son siège, semblant pester intérieurement de s'être fait avoir ainsi.

« Allons ne vous braquez pas, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose de s'ouvrir un peu. »

« Mais à quoi bon s'ouvrir ? Vous n'êtes qu'une inconnue collante dans un train que je compte prendre le moins de temps possible. »

« Votre voiture va mettre longtemps à être réparée ? »

« Le temps qu'ils reçoivent la pièce… » Dit-elle méchamment.

« Ca ne vous fatigue pas d'être une garce en permanence comme ça ? » Souffla la blonde.

« Non pas du tout ? » Répondit la brune avec un sourire.

« Et vous êtes comme ça avec tout le monde ? »

« Non ça c'est juste pour vous. »

Emma ne dit rien et se contenta d'écouter sa musique un moment. Après un peu plus de vingt minutes cependant, elle tenta une nouvelle approche, bien décidée à faire ce détendre cette brune caractérielle.

« Alors comme ça vous montez à cheval. » Dit-elle l'air de rien.

La jeune femme quitta sa contemplation du paysage et la regarda un peu surprise au début. Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre un instant avant de soupirer.

« Oui depuis toujours. »

« Vous en avez un à vous ? »

« Non malheureusement. » La jeune brune ne dit rien pendant un moment avant de reprendre finalement, comme perdue dans ses souvenirs. « J'en avais un quand j'étais jeune, un magnifique étalon baie. Il est mort il y a un peu plus d'un an, je l'avais depuis mes treize ans. »

« A treize ans vous avez eu un étalon ? Pas un poney ou un truc comme ça ? »

« Je voulais un cheval et mon père voulais que je puisse avoir une vraie relation de complicité avec lui. Ma mère de son côté m'a dit que si je voulais un animal je devais m'occuper de tout, avec de l'aide bien sur au début puis de plus en plus en autonomie. Elle était d'accord pour que j'ai mon cheval mais je devais également avoir les responsabilités qui vont avec. Donc prendre un poney que je n'aurai plus monté au bout de quelques années n'était pas envisageable. Du coup j'ai eu Rocinante. Je l'ai eu tout juste sevré et mon père et moi nous… »

La brune sembla s'apercevoir qu'elle était en train de déballer sa vie et s'arrêta d'un coup.

« Non ne vous arrêtez pas. » Dit précipitamment Emma.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous parle. Ca va vous encourager à continuer à me pourrir la vie. » Répondit sa voisine en regagnant son masque de dédain à l'égard de la blonde.

« Oh allons arrêtez ! Si je vous pourris tellement la vie, comment expliquez vous que ce matin vous êtes venue vous asseoir précisément à cette place malgré les évènements d'hier. »

« Parce que ce n'est pas VOTRE place, et que je voulais vous le faire savoir. »

« Oh non… Le truc c'est que vous aimez m'embêter, autant que vous aimez que je vous embête, si je vous insupportais tant que ça vous vous seriez assise ailleurs. »

« Vous… »

La brune en colère avait été coupée par l'annonce de l'arrivée en gare de Boston. Elle regarda sa montre d'un coup et sembla choquée d'être déjà arrivée. Emma se leva sans lui laisser finir sa phrase.

« Ce fut un plaisir de me disputer avec vous. A ce soir peut être chère anonyme. »

La dessus elle se dirigea vers la porte, prête à attaquer sa journée, de meilleure humeur que ces derniers temps.

**Jour 2 : Train de 17h15**

Comme la veille, Emma était déjà à sa place quand elle vit la brune courir pour attraper le train. Comme la veille elle la regarda s'asseoir derrière elle sans un mot. Et comme la veille la première chose qu'elle fit fut d'appeler son père pour le prévenir qu'elle serait là à 18h30.

La jeune blonde avait envie de savoir si effectivement elle habitait chez ses parents ou non, mais elle ne savait pas comment attaquer sans se faire agresser.

« Vos parents vivent dans la même ville que vous ? » Questionna-t-elle l'air de rien en se tournant vers elle.

La brune souffla en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

« Je vois où vous voulez en venir et je vais abréger vos souffrances. Non je ne vis pas chez mes parents miss Swan. »

« Oh… »

La jeune blonde n'en était que plus curieuse vis-à-vis des appels de la jeune femme à son père mais s'abstint de toute remarque supplémentaire pour le moment.

« Mais vous… »

Elle se tourna vers elle et la vit mettre des écouteurs dans les oreilles en la regardant droit dans les yeux, lui signifiant qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de discuter avec elle.

Emma en fit de même de son côté, se demandant si la petite guerre tout juste instaurée allait continuer ou s'arrêter aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé.

**Jour 3 : Train de 6h22**

« Mais enfin allez vous un jour apprendre à arriver en avance dans cette foutue gare ? » Dit la brune d'un coup alors qu'Emma s'asseyait juste après un énième sprint matinal.

« Bonjour chère anonyme, moi aussi je suis ravie de vous voir de bon matin ! A ma place qui plus est. »

« Je suis plus affligée que ravie pour ma part. Enfin miss Swan, ça vous amuse de courir chaque matin pour attraper le train ? A croire que vous aimez démarrer la journée par une grosse décharge d'adrénaline. »

« Oh oui moi ça dépend vous savez. » Répondit-elle nonchalamment. « Pour démarrer la journée c'est soit l'adrénaline, soit les endorphines… Ca dépend de mon humeur. »

« Ou de votre otage. » Dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre, l'ignorant autant qu'elle pouvait.

« Jalouse ? »

« De quoi pourrais-je bien être jalouse ? » Questionna-t-elle simplement sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

« De mes nombreux… 'Otages' » Dit-elle en mimant des guillemets.

« Oh oui miss Swan. J'en suis terrrrriblement jalouse. » Dit elle sur le même ton inintéressé.

« Et vous du coup ? Un mari ? Un petit ami ? Un prisonnier enfermé dans un donjon thème fouet et latex ? »

La brune la regarda complètement choquée.

« Pardon ? »

« Ex…. »

« Tchhhhhhh. » La coupa-t-elle avec force. « Mais enfin vous êtes quoi comme femme au juste ? On ne se connait pas de quel droit vous permettez vous de… »

« Pardon pardon. » Dit Emma en levant les bras en signe de paix et en riant. « Je cherchais juste à vous faire réagir vu que vous aviez décidé de me répondre et m'ignorer à la fois. »

Sa voisine la regarda avant de se renfrogner dans son siège.

« Vous ne me laisserez pas tranquille n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Nope. » Dit Emma en souriant.

« Bien vous voulez étaler vos conquêtes donc. » Commença-t-elle « Vous savez ce que je pense Miss Swan… C'est ce qui en disent le plus qui en font le moins en général. Alors bon... »

La blonde rit sincèrement, surprenant sa voisine.

« C'est une façon de me dire que vous faites beaucoup comme vous ne voulez pas en parler. »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas ce que je fais. »

Emma haussa un sourcil en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Ca m'étonne pas de vous. En y repensant ça vous va bien. »

« Qu'est ce qui me va bien ? »

« L'insatiable, la sauvage au lit, tout ça quoi. »

« Je laisse à votre imagination le soin de se faire le scénario qui lui plait. »

« Wow, vous dites ça à vos amants ? Parce ce que vous devez avoir un sacré succès avec ça. »

« Vous me cataloguez immédiatement dans une case Miss Swan, mais vous ne savez rien de moi. »

« Vous n'êtes pas une femme fatale ? » Questionna-t-elle plus sérieusement. Face au regard de la jeune femme, elle cru bon de rajouter. « Je veux dire… Je ne vous juge pas du tout hein. Mais une femme comme vous… elle doit faire tourner toutes les têtes non ? »

« Ne croyez pas Miss Swan, avoir le physique ou les habits que vous considérez comme ceux d'une 'femme fatale' ne signifie pas 'collectionner les partenaires sexuels'. Pour ma part j'aime les relations stables. »

« Oh… Autant pour moi alors. »

« Et puis dans la catégorie, vous devez sacrément faire tourner les têtes vous aussi. »

Emma rit avec amertume.

« Pas vraiment. C'est bien vrai ce que vous dites, plus on en dit… »

« Vous trouverez j'en suis sûre. »

« Ouai… » Soupira la blonde. « De toute façon je suis mieux seule qu'accompagnée. Je tombe que sur des abrutis. »

La brune changea de position, visiblement mal à l'aise face à la tournure intime que prenait la conversation avec cette quasi inconnue.

« Raison de plus pour être à l'heure dans le train si vous n'avez personne pour vous distraire le matin. » Dit-elle maladroitement pour redonner un ton plus léger à leur échange.

« On ne peut pas lutter contre sa nature chère anonyme. Je me prépare toujours en pensant être à l'heure, je pense à tout, je me dépêche et… je ne sais pas comment, je pars toujours de mon appartement dix minutes plus tard que ce que j'avais planifié. »

« Avez-vous au moins eu le temps d'acheter un billet ? »

« Aujourd'hui oui. »

« Ce n'est pas toujours le cas ? »

« Non mais chuuuuut, il ne faut pas le dire. »

« Et si vous vous faites contrôler ? »

« Je croise les doigts pour que mon charme opère. » Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La brune soupira en montrant sa désapprobation et se concentra sur son téléphone jusqu'à l'arrivée en gare de Boston.

** Jour 3 : Train de 17h15 **

Emma était assise à sa place et regardait partout autour d'elle sans voir la moindre trace de la brune. Elle regarda par sa fenêtre en espérant l'apercevoir et fut surprise d'entendre la sonnerie annonçant le départ du train. Toujours aucune trace de la jeune femme et les portes se refermaient. Le train commençait à peine à bouger quand la jeune blonde vit sa voisine arrivant juste sur le quai en courant, s'arrêtant en voyant qu'il était trop tard.

Emma s'apprêtait à la narguer du regard, en repensant au sermon qu'elle avait eu le matin même sur le fait d'arriver à l'heure, mais le regard de la brune quand leurs yeux se croisèrent la stoppa net. Elle semblait presque désespérée, regardant le train démarrer d'un air complètement dépité. Immédiatement elle détourna le regard, semblant ne pas vouloir risquer une quelconque démonstration de victoire de sa part et la blonde la vit prendre son téléphone avant de disparaitre de son champ de vision.

Elle se sentit envahit d'une vague de culpabilité en songeant qu'elle était sur le point de faire du mal sans le vouloir à la jeune femme. Elle qui s'apprétait à presque faire une danse de la victoire pour la narguer, n'avait même pas pensé que simplement louper ce train pouvait l'affecter autant que son regard avait révélé quand leurs yeux s'étaient croisés.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle sentait sa curiosité bouillir en elle. Elle avait enfin quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher depuis de long mois de dépression et d'une vie vide de sens. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi la brune appelait son père immédiatement en entrant dans le train. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi l'idée de devoir attendre quarante minutes avait déclenché en elle de la tristesse et non de la colère. C'était plus fort qu'elle elle voulait s'accrocher à ce but, connaître cette inconnue, se focaliser sur quelque chose pour oublier le mal être qui rythmait son quotidien.

**Jour 4 : Train de 6h22**

Quand Emma entra dans le train à l'heure, sans avoir eu à courir, elle ressentait une énorme vague de fierté personnelle. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, s'asseoir à côté de la brune avec la satisfaction d'avoir été à l'heure ce matin là. Elle la vit et s'avança telle une reine possédant le wagon.

Elle eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que la brune prenait la parole.

« Que ce soit bien clair, vous me parlez de hier et je vous le ferais regretter amèrement. »

La bouffée de fierté d'Emma se dégonfla d'un coup et son sourire s'effaça.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intension je vous le promets. »

« Bien… » Dit-elle avec autant de force. « Bien. » Répéta-t-elle plus doucement.

« Vous avez vu. » Dit-elle pour changer de sujet. « Je suis à l'heure. »

« Si j'avais une médaille je vous la donnerais. » Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« A c'est la garce aujourd'hui. »

« La garce vous… »

« Elle me… »

« Laissez moi tranquille miss Swan, je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

« C'est le moins que l'ont puisse dire. »

Après un instant de silence, c'est finalement sa voisine qui brisa le silence.

« Pardonnez-moi j'ai passé une très mauvaise soirée hier, je dirais même une exécrable soirée. »

« Vous avez envie d'en parler ? »

« Pas vraiment non. Ce soir ça ira mieux. »

« En tout cas je suis ravie de voir que vous n'en abandonnez pas la lutte pour cette place. »

La brune lui sourit d'un air entendu et Emma acquiesça sans oser l'embêter plus, se disant qu'elles pourraient peut être échanger durant le retour.

**Jour 4 : Train de 17h15**

Emma monta dans le train, prête pour une potentielle nouvelle séance de ping pong verbal avec la brune, dans l'espoir que celle-ci soit plus réceptive que le matin. Elle avait passé sa journée entière à préparer des répliques et vannes en tout genre, allant même jusqu'à noter, dans son téléphone, celles qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas oublier. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle prenait du plaisir dans ce jeu de piques et ripostes. Ca rythmait ses journées et depuis trois jours, elle se surprenait à moins penser à ses malheurs et plus à la brune. Elle se sentait moins au bord du gouffre, comme si ces échanges la ramenaient à la vie doucement. Après deux ans d'aigreur, elle avait la sensation de ressentir des choses de nouveaux au lieu de simplement survivre au jour le jour.

Ainsi, malgré l'agacement évident de la brune, la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'asticoter en permanence, ses réactions étaient bien trop plaisante, ses expressions d'énervement difficilement contrôlé bien trop jouissives. Et en un sens, elle voyait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à prendre du plaisir dans leurs échanges. Sinon, pourquoi la brune lui aurait dit le matin que ça allait allé mieux le soir ?

Elle parcouru le wagon du regard en entrant et vit immédiatement qu'il n'y avait personne à sa place. Elle s'avança le sourire aux lèvres pour aller prendre sa place et c'est la qu'elle vit la brune assise dans l'autre rangée du wagon, à une autre place, regardant par la fenêtre.

« Hey vous abandonnez la lutte ? » Lança-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

La jeune femme sembla surprise en se tournant et bloqua quelques secondes sur son visage l'air ailleurs, avant qu'elle ne secoue la main comme pour dire « vous avez gagné laissez moi » et retourne à sa contemplation. Emma fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant à sa place perplexe. Elle n'avait vu les yeux chocolats qu'un bref instant, mais elle n'avait pas pu manquer les larmes qui y luisaient. Elle resta un moment silencieuse à sa place avant de se tourner dans sa direction pour l'observer.

Elle la vit la tête appuyée à la fenêtre, les épaules basses comme alourdies par un poids immense. Elle avait des larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur ses joues et elle les essuyait rapidement dès qu'une nouvelle s'échappait.

Emma ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle hésita un long moment avant de se lever et d'aller s'asseoir à côté de la brune.

« Pas ce soir non plus Miss Swan. » Dit-elle avec lassitude.

La blonde ne dit rien et se contenta de rester là à ses côtés. Après une dizaine de minutes à l'observer du coin de l'œil essuyer ses larmes silencieuses, elle sortit un paquet de maltesers de son sac. Elle l'ouvrit et le tendit à sa voisine.

« Rien ne vaut le chocolat. » Dit-elle gentiment.

La jeune femme lui sourit, essuyant une énième larme, et, après un bref instant d'hésitation, plongea sa main dans le paquet, attrapant un bonbon.

« Allons, un ça ne suffit pas, faut y aller généreusement avec le chocolat. N'ayez pas peur de le laisser apaiser vos soucis. »

Sa voisine se mordit la lèvre en souriant encore et replongea la main dans le paquet, la ressortant plein de billes chocolatées.

« Voilà comme ça ça aura de l'effet. »

La dessus, Emma plongea également la main dedans et se mit en grignoter. Voyant que la brune était de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées en regardant ses friandises, elle en mit une entre ses dents et croqua fort dedans contre son oreille.

La jeune femme sursauta et la regarda.

« A votre tour. » Dit Emma en recommençant la manœuvre, faisant le plus de bruit possible.

La brune prit un maltesers et l'amena a sa bouche avant de croquer dedans a son tour, beaucoup plus discrètement.

« Yeahh. » Dit la blonde en levant les bras. « She did it. »

Son pari était gagné, la brune souriait et semblait avoir le cœur un tout petit plus léger et c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle ne lui posa aucune question, ne chercha pas à la faire s'ouvrir à elle. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elles se faisaient tourner en bourrique, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. En la voyant triste, Emma avait eu envie de la soutenir, au moins un petit peu, comme elle pouvait, comme l'aurait fait une amie. Elle n'insista pas plus et en un sens, elle avait l'impression que la brune l'en remerciait.

Quand sa gare fut annoncée, Emma commença à préparer ses affaires sans un mot de plus. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever quand la voix rocailleuse de sa voisine retint son attention.

« Regina… Mon nom est Regina Mills. »

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé? Un grand merci encore vous êtes formidables.**


	3. Je n'aurai pas cru ça de vous

**Alors là, je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire pour vous remercier de votre incroyable accueil! Vous êtes fantasticoformidablement incroyables.**

**J'espère très sincèrement que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

**Merci à vous tous, merci à tous les guests qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire sur ce qu'ils pensent des chapitres et a qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP ou twitter. Merci à tous les follows, favorites, merci à tous les lecteurs dans l'ombre également.**

**Tellement de reconnaissance que je ne sais même plus comment l'exprimer.**

**Sans plus attendre la suite.**

**Rien ne m'appartient hormis mon imagination XD**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3) Je n'aurais pas pensé ça de vous.**

**Jour 5**** : Train de 6h22**

« Hey bonjour Regina » Dit Emma en entrant dans le wagon, cherchant sa respiration. « Vous allez mieux par rapport à hier ? » Dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

La brune ne lui répondit pas et elle cru d'abord qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue.

« Regina… »

« Ecoutez Mlle Swan. » La coupa t'elle sans y mettre les formes, comme si elle était sur la défensive. « Par rapport à hier justement, vous avez été très gentille avec moi et je vous en remercie. Je ne voudrais pas cependant que vous vous imaginiez qu'on va devenir amie maintenant et que je vais vous raconter ma vie. »

« Wow, elle est jamais bien loin la garce n'est ce pas ? » Dit Emma légèrement déçue après avoir espéré la veille qu'il y allait avoir des progrès.

La brune la fusilla du regard. « Je ne vous permet pas de m'insulter. »

« Ecoutez, je vous veux aucun mal, hier vous n'alliez pas bien, j'ai pas réfléchit, je suis comme ça moi. Maintenant vous préférez qu'on continue à s'envoyer bouler l'une l'autre, ça me va aussi. »

« Mais je ne veux pas que ça continue, je veux que vous me laissiez tranquille. Qu'est ce que ça vous apporte de m'asticoter comme ça en permanence ? »

« Je vous fais la version soft ou la version hard ? » Questionna-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Regina se massa les tempes avant d'inspirer un grand coup.

« Soft » Dit-elle dans un souffle.

« J'y prend un pied d'enfer. » Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

« Oh mon dieu. » S'exclama la brune. « Qu'est ce que ça aurai été si j'avais demandé la version hard. »

« Un peu la même chose mais avec mention de l'état de ma petite culotte. » Répondit Emma tout naturellement.

« Vous êtes atrocement vulgaire. »

« C'est ce qu'on dit oui. Allez soyez pas choquée, je ne vais pas vous manger, je ne suis pas en manque au point de virer de bord. Et ce même si les hommes sont parfois de parfais abrutis. »

Regina ne répondit pas mais ricana. Emma lui lança un regard interrogatif mais n'obtint aucune réponse et préféra laisser courir. Comme elle, Regina avait du avoir son lot de gros lourds dans sa vie.

« Je suis désolée d'être sur la défensive. » Dit finalement la brune. « Je suis… Je ne suis pas très douée pour les relations sociales. »

« Elles vous font peur ? »

« Je ne… »

« Excusez-moi question trop personnelle. » Dit la blonde en la voyant hésiter. « Pourquoi on essaierait pas d'y aller tout doux ? Pour commencer, vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Non j'ai mieux, et si j'essayais de deviner votre métier et vous le mien ? »

« C'est un défi ? »

« Pourquoi pas, disons que celle qui perd a un gage. »

« Nous n'avons pas huit ans Miss Swan. » Soupira la brune.

« Vous pouvez choisir le thème du gage. »

La jeune femme sembla hésiter un instant, son intérêt piqué au vif à cette perspective, avant de capituler.

« Si je gagne, vous devrez me dire combien de partenaire sexuel vous avez eu dans votre vie, et pas juste le nombre, je veux les noms et temps de relation. »

« Oh mon dieu. » S'exclama Emma. « Et moi qui craignais de poser des questions trop personnelles. »

« Vous avez aiguisé ma curiosité. »

« Et donc si je gagne vous répondrez à la même question ? »

« Bien entendu. » Dit-elle d'une voix presque professionnelle.

« C'est quand même très personnel de suite. » Dit la blonde en se grattant la nuque de gêne à la perspective de se dévoiler autant. « On est obligé de tout dire ? On peut dire celle qui perd doit manger autant de mnm's qu'elle a eu de partenaires sexuels différents. »

« Vous n'avez pas peur de faire une indigestion Miss Swan ? » Se moqua la brune.

« Ahah très drôle, vous seriez surprise Miss Mills. » Dit-elle sur le même ton.

« C'est bien vous qui vous ventiez de vos nombreux otages. »

« Vous savez bien comment a terminé la discussion Regina. »

« C'est ceux qui en disent le plus… »

« On est bien d'accord… Donc concernant le gage ? »

« Nombre, noms et période en couple. » Dit Regina comme si sa voisine n'avait fait aucune parenthèse.

« Arf… Bon okay… Alors on joue ? »

« On joue. » Dit la brune en se tournant vers elle.

Emma craignait légèrement de perdre mais elle était trop heureuse de la voir réceptive.

« On fixe les règles. »

« Y a pas besoin de règles dans ce type de jeu Regina. » Souffla Emma, blasée de voir que rien ne pouvait être simple avec elle.

« Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous retranchiez derrière des excuses bidons quand vous aurez perdu. »

« Et bien… A la liste des choses que je sais sur vous je vais pouvoir rajouter 'flippée du contrôle' »

« Vous n'avez même pas idée Miss Swan. Donc concernant les règles. » Dit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. « Si une réponse se rapproche il est obligatoire de dire qu'on est sur la bonne voix. Interdiction de jouer sur les mots pour lancer sur des fausses pistes, interdiction de mentir. Il faut trouver le poste précis. Et si c'est celle qui a commencé qui trouve la bonne réponse en premier, l'autre a droit à une réponse supplémentaire pour que chacune ait fait autant de propositions que l'autre. »

« Oula ça va loin ! Et le mystère la spontanéité ça fait parti de votre vocabulaire ? »

« J'accepte d'occuper mon temps à participer à votre jeu, ce sera donc à ma manière Miss Swan. »

« Comme vous y allez, vous 'acceptez d'occuper votre temps'. Oh mon dieu Regina… » S'exclama-t-elle avec un enthousiasme exagéré. « Je suis tellement honorée que vous ayez la bonté d'âme d'indulger ainsi la pauvre et mécréante petite gens que je suis. » Fini-t-elle en faisant un semblant de révérence.

« C'est bien Miss Swan, je vois que nous commençons à voir les choses de la même façon. »

« Vous vous moquez de moi là n'est-ce-pas ? » Questionna-t-elle surprise.

« Etes-vous sûre de vouloir ma réponse ? »

« Mouai, je sais pas trop en fait… Bon okay tout me va dans vos règles, ce sera tout ? »

« Oui. » Après avoir légèrement fit mine de réfléchir.

« Je commence, business woman. »

« C'est large ça miss Swan. »

« Vous dirigez une grande compagnie. »

« Pourquoi cette idée ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas me répondre ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas me répondre vous ? »

Emma souffla en voyant que même là, les choses dérapaient en jeu de pouvoir entre elles à qui tiendra le plus face à l'autre.

« Vous semblez être une femme avec un métier d'influence. »

« Non, je ne dirige aucune grande compagnie. A moi, vous êtes enseignante. »

« Vous m'avez bien regardée ? Moi enseignante, mais vous n'avez aucune pitié pour les élèves. »

« Autant pour moi s'était l'échauffement. »

Emma vit avec plaisir que la jeune femme souriait, prenant goût à leur jeu.

« Vous êtes cadre. »

« Non. Vous êtes agent immobilier. »

« Ahah non. Vous êtes avocate. »

« Non. Vous êtes dans la police. »

« Non… Mais j'aurai adoré ça. »

« Pourquoi ne pas le faire ? »

« J'ai quitté l'école très jeune. »

« Des formations sont ouvertes pour tous les âges. »

« J'ai pas le courage de me relancer dans tout ça. Vous êtes dans la politique. » Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Non. Vous êtes secrétaire. »

« Non. Vous êtes médecin. »

« Non… »

« Dommage. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les hommes doivent adorer jouer au docteur avec vous. »

« Miss Swan vous êtes… »

« Vulgaire je sais. »

« Alors pourquoi continuez-vous ? » Souffla-t-elle.

« Parce que ça m'amuse follement. »

« Passons… » Soupira-t-elle. « Vous êtes… hum… artiste ? » Dit-elle peu sûre.

« Non pas du tout. Vous… »

L'arrivée en gare de Boston les stoppa dans leur jeu et chacune sursauta. Elles se regardèrent légèrement gênées, frustrées et à la fois étonnées d'être frustrées. Elles préparèrent leurs affaires et descendirent ensemble du train.

« On continue ce soir ? » Questionna timidement Emma.

« A ce soir Miss Swan. »

Et elles se séparèrent, Emma songeant déjà à quel métier pouvait bien faire la brune.

**Jour 5 : Train de 17h15**

Emma scrutait le quai à la recherche de Regina Mills. Elle voyait l'heure du départ approcher et toujours aucunes traces de la brune. Quand elle commençait à perdre espoir, elle la vit arriver en courant. Quand elle comprit qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à atteindre le train à temps, elle ne réfléchit pas et se leva pour se placer devant les portes. Elle garda bloquée la poignée d'ouverture de la porte, tirant dessus jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme saute dans le wagon.

A peine Regina entrée, la blonde lâcha la porte qui se ferma enfin. Elle prit conscience en ce tournant du nombre de personnes qui râlaient qu'elle ait bloqué quelques secondes le départ du train, mais elle s'en moquait complètement et se dirigea vers sa place, suivit par une brune sans voix.

« Miss Swan vous… » Commença-t-elle sans continuer.

« Je quoi ? » Dit-elle en la voyant s'asseoir, comme abasourdie.

« Ce que vous avez fait c'est… C'était vraiment très gentil. » Sa voix trahissait son étonnement.

« Oh ça c'est rien, à quelque secondes prêt vous auriez loupé le train et je me serais ennuyée alors… J'ai fait ça pour moi en fait. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Je ne… ne sais pas comment vous remercier. »

« Appelez votre père pour dire que vous serez là un peu avant 19h, et reprenons nos recherches du métier de l'autre et ça me va. »

Regina lui sourit et composa vite le numéro de son père.

« Oui papa c'est moi. J'ai réussit à avoir le train… Oui je sais je ne pensais vraiment pas l'avoir quand je t'ai écrit du boulot mais j'ai eu un ange gardien… Hein, oh heu oui… Papa… » Souffla la brune agacée, aiguisant la curiosité de la blonde. « Non papa arrête avec ça… Ecoute je te vois tout à l'heure on en parlera au moment…. Oui… Tout c'est bien passé ?... Super… A tout à l'heure…. Je t'aime aussi. »

« Votre père vous fait tourner en bourrique ? »

« C'est ça, vous savez ce que c'est les parents. » Dit-elle en riant discrètement.

Emma ne dit rien mais son sourire crispé en disait long.

« Je… Miss Swan ais-je fais un impair ? » Questionna la brune inquiète.

« Vous êtes ingénieur en quelque chose. » Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Miss Swan je… »

« Nous parlerons plus tard de nos familles, si nous continuons à discuter après avoir deviné nos métiers. »

« Celle qui gagne choisit le prochain sujet. »

« Ce n'est pas juste, celle qui perd doit déjà raconter toute sa vie amoureuse alors c'est celle qui perd qui choisit le futur sujet. »

« Oh non je n'ai pas envie que vous choisissiez le prochain sujet. »

« Vous êtes tellement persuadée que vous allez gagner »

« Je gagne toujours Miss Swan. »

« C'est parce que vous ne m'aviez pas encore rencontrée. Alors Regina… Ingénieur ? »

« Non, restauration. »

« Non, Comptable. »

« Non, Vendeuse. »

« Oui. »

« Quoi ? »

Emma rit en voyant que sa voisine ne s'attendait pas à trouver.

« Je suis bien vendeuse, maintenant vous devez trouver de quoi. »

Regina tapa dans ses mains, heureuse d'être sur la bonne voie.

« Vous travaillez dans la finance. »

« Non, vendeuse de vêtements. »

« Vous vous rapprochez sérieusement. Vous êtes dans la mode. »

« Non, vendeuse dans une épicerie. »

« Non, je vous ais dit que vous vous rapprochiez avec vendeuse de vêtements. Vous tenez une maison d'édition. »

« Non… Miss Swan… » Commença-t-elle sans trop oser continuer. « Êtes-vous vendeuse dans un magasin de sous-vêtements ? »

« Dans le mille. »

La brune resta sans voix en la regardant de haut en bas.

« Mince, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce type de métier pour vous. »

Emma rit sincèrement à cette remarque.

« Je sais, tout le monde me dit ça, on me catalogue vite comme la fille portant que des caleçons de mec. Ca m'arrive, j'aime être dans des sous-vêtements confortables, mais j'aime aussi beaucoup la lingerie fine. Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment choisit, j'ai envoyé des CV partout et c'est la première boutique qui m'a dit oui. Ca m'a plu l'idée de bosser dans une boutique de lingerie alors j'ai dit oui direct. »

« J'adore la lingerie. » Dit doucement la brune et Emma cru la voir rougir légèrement.

Elle chassa rapidement cette idée idiote de son esprit et continua.

« Passez au magasin à l'occasion. » Dit-elle en lui écrivant l'adresse sur un bout de papier. « Vous aurez déjà la vendeuse dans la poche ça aide. »

« Un jour où j'aurai du temps, je n'y manquerai pas. » Répondit la brune en prenant le papier et le glissant dans son sac à main.

« Je suis déçue. » Lâcha Emma en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne connaîtrai pas votre métier. »

Regina sembla hésiter un moment, comme occupée à peser le pour et le contre avant de se lancer finalement.

« Je suis pianiste. J'ai fait beaucoup de concert, mais actuellement je donne également des cours au Conservatoire de Boston. Je fais encore des concerts mais moins ces derniers temps, je cherche surtout à décrocher LE concert. » Dit-elle en accentuant le mot.

« Oh wow, une pianiste ? Une vraie pianiste professionnelle ? Je n'aurai pas pensé ça de vous. » Dit-Emma impressionnée.

« Une vraie oui. Et pourquoi ça vous étonne ? »

« Parce que je vous voyais vraiment à un poste de pouvoir. »

« C'est ce que ma mère m'a longtemps dit. » Dit doucement la brune.

« Et pourquoi être passé des concerts aux cours ? »

« La vie Miss Swan. Mais n'essayez pas de vous défiler, j'ai droit de connaitre votre vie amoureuse dans tous ses détails. »

« Et c'est quoi LE concert ? » Tenta la blonde.

« N'essayez même pas Emma, les détails. »

« On a pas dit tous les détails, on a dit les noms et temps de relation. » Souffla-t-elle

« C'est partit Miss Swan. »

« Bon… » Commença Emma, agacée d'avoir perdu. « Mon premier s'appelait Graham Hunt, j'avais quatorze ans. »

« VOUS AVEZ PERDU VOTRE VIRGINITE A QUATORZE ANS ? » S'exclama-t-elle plus fort qu'elle n'aurait pensé.

« Chut mais taisez vous. » Dit Emma en regardant autour d'elle. « J'ai peut être pas envie que tout le wagon le sache. »

« Trop tard. » Dit un homme quelques rangs plus loin sans les regarder.

Emma se liquéfia, essayant de disparaitre dans sa place pendant que sa voisine luttait pour ne pas rire.

« Excusez-moi, c'est sortit tout seul… Je suis désolée. Mais quand même quatorze ans… Vous n'étiez qu'une enfant à l'époque. »

« Vous allez me faire la leçon ? »

« Et pourquoi pas, quatorze ans Miss Swan, c'est un âge où vous n'êtes pas responsable, et quel âge avait votre compagnon ? » Dit-elle d'un ton sévère.

Emma n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui était en train de se passer, c'est à vingt huit ans qu'elle avait sa première leçon sur sa vie amoureuse.

« Il avait seize ans. »

« Ca me rassure un peu. J'ais eu peur que ce soit un homme qui ai profité de votre jeunesse. »

« Hey je ne suis pas idiote. »

« A bon ? » Questionna la brune en rigolant. « M'aurait-on mentit ? »

« J'avais donc quatorze ans… » Dit-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux pour qu'elle ne bronche plus. « Et ça a durée six mois. Ensuite plus tard j'ai eu Killian Jones pendant un an et demi mais il était toujours en vadrouille sur son bateau du coup ensemble nous n'avons pas du passer plus de quatre mois. Quand il a laissé la mer pour moi on a tenu deux mois puis ça n'a pas marché. Et enfin il y a eu Neal, on est resté ensemble presque trois ans. »

En voyant que la blonde ne parlait plus Regina comprit qu'elle avait terminé.

« Vous n'avez eu que trois hommes dans votre vie ? »

« Et oui, pas de quoi faire une indigestion de MnM's n'est ce pas. C'est surtout qu'entre Graham et Killian je n'ai eu personne pendant presque six ans. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« La vie. »

« Pas de prétendants ? »

« Pas ma priorité à l'époque, j'ai eu des flirts mais jamais de relation. »

« Vous avez couché avec un de ces flirts ? Parce que c'est le nombre de personnes avec qui vous avez couché que je veux savoir. »

« C'est direct comme demande. » Dis Emma avec un clin d'œil.

« Non je veux dire… C'était l'idée de départ… En références à vos 'otages'… Pas que je veuille… »

« Relax Regina, je plaisante. » Dit-elle pour abréger sa gène. « Alors dans ce cas il y a eu deux histoires sans lendemains, un homme qui s'appelait August et un autre Jeff, ou Jefferson je sais plus trop. »

« C'était à quel moment ? »

« Entre Killian et Neal. »

« Et depuis combien de temps vous n'avez eu personne ? »

« Deux ans. Bon et vous Regina, je sais que j'ai perdu mais, en compensation du fait que vous avez hurlé cette information sur moi à tout le wagon, est-ce que je peux juste savoir l'âge que vous aviez quand un bellâtre vous a volé votre petite fleur à vous. »

« Vous risquez de vous faire une fausse idée de moi si je vous le dis. »

« Allez dites le moi, on arrive à ma gare Regina, quand est-ce qu'un chanceux jeune homme a-t-il prit votre virginité ? »

« Je vais pas oser Emma. »

« Quoi vous aviez vingt ans ? Vingt trois ans ? Vingt cinq ans ? Trente ans ? C'est pas une honte de commencer tard, l'important c'est d'être avec quelqu'un avec qui on se sent bien. Moi je ne suis pas une référence pour l'âge mais j'ai fait ça avec un garçon qui comptait et je n'ai aucun regret et c'est la seule chose qui est important. Enfin… Tout ça pour dire que je ne jugerai pas l'âge ou vous avez laissez un homme dépasser la seconde base pour la première fois. »

« N'insistez pas Miss Swan s'il vous plait. »

La blonde capitula alors en souriant et en haussant les épaules.

« Tant pis alors, je le saurai un jour. »

Elle se leva et sortit du train, pensive quand à leur conversation. Vu la réaction de la brune, elle n'avait certainement pas perdu sa virginité très jeune comme elle, mais elle se demandait ce qui pouvait la bloquer à avouer. Une femme comme elle n'avait pas du manquer de prétendant et avoir attendu longtemps le bon ne pouvait être que tout à son honneur.

A peine sur le quai, elle entendit toquer contre la vitre et se tourna pour voir la brune lui faire signe d'attendre. Elle l'a vit s'activer avec son sac et griffonner quelque chose sur un papier. Elle plaqua alors un papier contre la fenêtre et Emma resta sans voix, complètement abasourdie quand elle prit conscience du simple mot qui était écrit.

_« Jamais »_

* * *

**Et voilà un chapitre de plus. (Un peu court j'avoue mais dès le quatre ils seront plus longs :) )  
**

**Qu'en avez vous pensez?**

**En attendant le prochain chapitre, cogitez sur cette phrase de Regina : _« Vous risquez de vous faire une fausse idée de moi si je vous le dis. »_**

**XD, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et quelques éclairages.**


	4. Vous êtes trop canon pour être vierge

**Ohlala mais vous allez me faire pleurer avec votre accueil.  
**

**Je vous adore vous êtes tous des lecteurs formidables et vous faites de cette aventure un véritable rêve pour moi. Jamais je pourrai assez vous remercier.**

**Après vos nombreuses hypothèses et reflexions sur le chapitre précédent voici immédiatement les réponses :D en espérant que tout cela vous plaise :D  
**

**Rien ne m'appartient**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

**Chapitre 4) Vous êtes trop canon pour être vierge.**

**Jour 6**** : Train de 6h22**

Emma entra dans le train ce samedi matin en espérant de toutes ses forces que Regina Mills bossait, comme elle, le samedi. Elle avait ruminé ce mot toute la soirée et la nuit, 'Jamais'. Elle ne pouvait pas être vierge, pas une femme comme elle, pas avec tout le pouvoir sexuel qu'elle dégageait. La jeune femme se surprit même à penser à ça, depuis quand une le magnétisme sexuel d'une femme lui sautait t-il aux yeux ainsi ?

A peine entrée elle la localisa et soupira de soulagement en fonçant à sa rencontre.

« Non mais comment ça 'Jamais' ? » Dit Emma à peine assise à côté de la brune.

« Bonjour Miss Swan. »

« Oui bonjour, comment ça 'Jamais' ? » Répéta-t-elle rapidement.

« Vous bossez un samedi ? » Questionna-t-elle pour s'amuser.

« Oui tous les samedis et un lundi sur deux mais ce n'est pas le sujet, comment ça 'jamais' ? »

« Oh moi c'est assez rare que je bosse les samedis, mais j'ai un concert la semaine prochaine alors il me faut travailler sérieusement. »

« Regina, très honnêtement, je serai ravie de parler de votre concert, je vous avoue que ça m'intéresse même très sincèrement. Mais là, en cet instant, j'ai BESOIN qu'on parle de votre 'Jamais' de hier. Ca voulait dire quoi ? »

« Jamais comme dans jamais. » Dit la brune sur le même ton.

« Non mais attendez ce n'est pas possible qu'une femme comme vous n'ait eu aucun homme dans sa vie. Enfin Regina vous vous êtes regardée ? Vous êtes un canon de beauté, une de ces filles qu'on ne voit que dans les magasines, ce n'est pas possible que vous n'ayez attiré aucun homme. »

« J'en ai attiré, tout le temps, presque aucun homme, qu'il soit célibataire ou marié, ne peut s'empêcher de me tourner autour quand il me voit. »

« Au moins c'est dit sans aucune prétention. » Dit sarcastiquement la blonde.

« C'est vous qui avez soulevé le fait que je suis un 'canon de beauté' comme vous dites. »

« Quand on est polie on le dit pas aussi ouvertement. » S'amusa la jeune femme.

« Ce serait de l'hypocrisie, je sais que je suis bien foutue, j'ai un beau corps, je fais beaucoup de sport pour le sculpter, je ne vais pas dire que je n'aime pas mon physique. »

« C'est sur que le raisonnement est logique. » Dit Emma pensive. « Mais c'est pas le sujet. » Se reprit-elle. « Si des hommes vous tournent autour, comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez jamais eu de relation avec un d'eux ? Enfin vous parlez de votre corps, mais c'est un tout, en plus d'avoir un physique impeccable vous êtes également très belle. » Dit-elle sur le ton d'une évidence.

La brune se figea à côté d'elle et plaça nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Au départ, Emma cru l'avoir agacée, elle s'attendait à une remarque cinglante destinée à la remettre à sa place, c'est pourquoi elle fut surprise par sa réponse.

« Vous trouvez vraiment que je suis jolie ? »

La blonde ne sut pas trop quoi répondre à ça mais ses yeux s'adoucirent quand elle vit l'incertitude qu'essayait de cacher la brune.

« Bien sur Regina, vous êtes une très belle et très jolie femme. Et ça me ramène à mon idée, vous êtes trop canon pour être vierge. »

Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle semblait essayer de faire, la brune ne put contrôler un léger rougissement qu'elle calma en se raclant la gorge.

« Vous êtes une belle femme vous aussi. » Dit-elle d'un ton un peu sec, semblant lutter pour regagner son masque froid des débuts.

« Oh heu… Merci… Je… De quoi je parlais ? » Dit Emma légèrement troublée malgré elle.

« Du fait que je suis une belle femme. » S'amusa sa voisine.

« Ahah, oui, enfin non, enfin si vous êtes une belle femme mais non, oui, c'est ça, on parlait de vous et de votre nombre d'amant s'élevant à l'incroyable somme de… zéro. Pardonnez-moi mais je persiste à ne pas pouvoir le croire. »

« Miss Swan vous vous faites une mauvaise idée de moi, je… »

« Ecoutez Regina, ne pensez pas que je vous juge par rapport à votre âge. Je sais que je ne suis pas un exemple car j'étais très jeune. Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir eu sa première fois à vingt ans, vingt-trois ans, vingt-huit ans ou plus de trente ans. C'est juste que j'ai été étonnée c'est tout, je suis encore très étonnée… Et perplexe. »

« Laissez-moi au moins-vous… » Tenta la brune quand sa voisine se tut.

« Alors c'est quoi en fait… » La coupa Emma qui était tellement retournée par cette nouvelle qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu. « Vous ne voulez pas faire l'amour avant le mariage ? Vous n'avez jamais rencontré le bon ? Vous avez un blocage physique ? Mental ? »

« Miss Swan je… »

« Oh mon dieu Regina pardonnez moi. » La coupa-t-elle encore, faisant de ça une habitude. « Ces questions sont vraiment trop trop personnelles vous n'avez pas à y répondre je… »

« Miss Swan. » Dit-elle plus fort pour la couper. « Est-il possible que vous arrêtiez votre incessant blabla et me laissiez en placer une ? »

« Oh heu oui pardon. » Dit la blonde en se taisant enfin, remarquant qu'elle avait fortement entamé la patience de la jeune femme.

« Bien… Merci… Donc, et même si effectivement ces questions sont beaucoup trop personnelles venant d'une presque inconnue dans un train, je vais vous répondre néanmoins. Pour commencer, non… Je ne suis absolument pas dans l'optique d'attendre le mariage pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas non plus un quelconque blocage, je suis bien dans ma tête et dans ma peau et ne souffre d'aucun blocage physique. Ne pas avoir rencontré le bon… On peut dire ça comme ça d'une certaine façon, je… »

Emma n'arrivait pas en croire ses oreilles et ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle lui coupait la parole une nouvelle fois.

« D'accord j'entends bien, mais enfin Regina belle comme vous êtes, et en imaginant le nombre d'hommes incroyablement beaux qui ont du vous tourner autour, ce n'est pas possible que vous n'ayez rien fait. »

« J'ai vu un homme nu une fois. » Répliqua la brune un peu sèchement, se défendant comme elle pouvait, semblant craindre d'être jugée dans sa façon de vivre sa vie.

« Si c'est votre père ça ne compte pas. »

« En plus d'être vulgaire, vous être très glauque Miss Swan. » S'offusqua la jeune femme prise de court par cette remarque.

« Non… » S'exclama Emma en soufflant. « Je veux dire, ça peut arriver de voir ses parents nus, soit par mauvais timing quand ils sortent de la douche, ou pendant un moment plus intime, soit par non pudeur dans la famille. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que si la seule personne, le seul homme… »

« Ce n'est pas de mon père que je vous parlait. » La coupa Regina pour vite couper cette conversation qui était en train d'envoyer des images traumatisantes dans son esprit. « Je parlais d'un homme que j'ai vu nu dans un contexte homme/femme. »

« Mais encore… » Dit Emma pour la faire continuer.

« Mais encore rien du tout. J'ai déjà vu un homme nu point. »

« Regina, malgré tout le respect que je vous doit, il y a une marge entre le fait de voir un homme et coucher avec un homme. Au niveau des sensations je peux vous assurer que c'est très peu comparable. » S'amusa-t-elle pour la taquiner.

« J'ai pas eu envie. » Répliqua la brune d'un ton neutre.

« De ? »

« Tester, aller plus loin, coucher avec lui. »

« Il était pas assez bien équipé ? » Ricana la jeune femme.

« Je vais faire comme si vous n'aviez rien dit et on va continuer cette conversation comme si de rien n'était. » Dit la brune en soupirant.

« Pardonnez moi, est ce que je peux vous demander qui c'était ? »

« Mon premier, et seul, petit copain. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir eu envie ? Vous étiez très jeune ? »

« Oui et non, j'avais 18 ans. J'étais avec Daniel depuis huit mois. On en était arrivé dans un stade de notre relation où sauter le pas était logique et… »

« Et quoi… » Continua la blonde, complètement pendue aux lèvres de la brune.

« Et je n'arrive pas à croire que je parle d'un sujet aussi intime avec vous. »

« Nooooon, ne vous arrêtez pas là, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter là. » S'indigna-t-elle.

« Envie de détails croustillants miss Swan. » Questionna-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Ouai. » Dit-elle spontanément. « Non je veux dire… J'aimerai comprendre, vous êtes un mystère. »

« Pourquoi vouloir me connaitre ainsi ? »

« Je… » Emma s'arrêta, elle-même incertaine de la réponse. « Je sais pas je… J'ai l'impression que vous avez autant besoin que moi de vous lier à quelqu'un sans conséquences, je me suis peut être trompée. » Dit-elle en s'enfonçant dans son siège, soudainement mal à l'aise face à son propre comportement.

Sa voisine lança quelques regards dans sa direction mais elle préféra les ignorer pour ne pas être de nouveau tentée de re dépasser les limites des règles sociales.

« Miss Swan je ne vous en veux pas, j'ai été la première à lancer un sujet très personnel en demandant un résumé de votre vie sentimentale. »

« Je… Honnêtement je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous taquine comme ça et pourquoi je veux qu'on échange. Tous ces trajets en train, matin et soir la même routine… Je ne sais pas, je sature de cette léthargie, j'avais besoin d'un peu plus de dynamisme, de vie, vous étiez à ma place, vous me répondiez, j'ai aimé ça. »

« Il est vrai qu'il est assez plaisant de croiser la route de quelqu'un qui ose vous tenir tête. » Dit doucement la brune.

« Ahhh. » S'amusa Emma. « Je savais que vous m'adoriez. »

« Ne rêvez pas Miss Swan, vous restez une femme bizarre et envahissante rencontrée dans un train de banlieue. »

La blonde se mit à rire devant le sourire qu'arborait sa voisine, rendant un peu moins crédible sa phrase.

L'arrivée en gare de Boston fut annoncée et Regina inspira profondément.

« Nous finirons cette conversation ce soir d'accord ? »

« Parfait. » Répondit la blonde avec joie.

« Madame Mills. » Dit alors un homme qui venait de se lever et arrivait à leur niveau. « Vous ici, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir dans ce train. »

« Monsieur Glass. » Dit Regina visiblement très mal à l'aise de cette rencontre.

« Madame ? » Murmura Emma, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu.

« Que faites vous ici ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez troqué votre nouvelle Mercedes pour ce train ? »

« Panne de voiture. » Répondit-elle froidement en scrutant le visage de la blonde comme pour y lire ses pensées.

« Oh je comprends mieux. » Continua l'homme. « Je vous dis à bientôt madame Mills, passez le bonjour à votre… »

« Je le ferai. » Le coupa-t-elle excédée.

« Madame Mills. » Répéta Emma.

Regina regardait l'homme avec un profond dédain et chercha rapidement à capter le regard de sa voisine en l'entendant.

« Miss Swan je… »

« Madame ? » Répéta Emma plus fort.

« Attendez, je vais vous expliquer ? »

« Je crois que tout est dit Madame Mills. Mes amitiés à votre mari. »

La dessus la jeune femme se leva en prenant ses affaires et partit en hâte pour sortir du train au plus vite. Elle entendit vaguement l'homme parler à Regina qui le chassa sans ménagement avant d'essayer de la suivre. La blonde fut la plus rapide et sortit rapidement pour ne pas avoir à l'entendre lui expliquer qu'elle se moquait d'elle depuis le début. Ainsi c'était toujours le jeu de la guerre pour la pianiste et elle avait visiblement décidé de taper fort. Emma se sentit complètement idiote et à la fois fautive, à quoi c'était-elle attendu ? Bien sur que la jeune femme ne voulait pas créer le moindre lien avec elle et s'était amusée de sa crédulité. La gêne initiale fit rapidement place à la colère et elle était bien décidée à prendre sa revanche le soir même.

**Jour 6 : Train de 17h15**

Quand Emma entra dans le train elle fut heureuse de voir qu'elle était la première, elle s'installa rapidement à sa place et s'étala sur les deux places. Toute la journée elle avait ruminé la dernière information qu'elle avait eut le matin même.

Alors comme ça Regina Mills était mariée, elle s'était bien amusée d'elle. En même temps qu'avait-elle bien pu penser ? C'est elle qui avait taquiné une parfaite inconnue jusqu'à la faire réagir, elle avait eut ce qu'elle cherchait, simplement différemment de ce qu'elle avait espéré.

Elle était donc décidé à ne plus rien essayer, à stopper cette idiotie qu'elle avait lancé et dans laquelle elle s'était fait prendre complètement. Elle vit la brune entrer dans le train et inspira profondément pour ne plus se laisser affecter.

« Miss Swan je… » Elle s'arrêta en voyant que la blonde ne semblait pas décidée à bouger ses jambes et ses affaires de la seconde place. « Sérieusement c'est ça votre réponse ? »

« Ca quoi ? »

« Ne pas me laisser m'asseoir, réagir comme une enfant boudeuse et puérile. »

« Bon écoutez Regina. » Dit-elle en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas malgré le démarrage du train, bien décidée à s'asseoir à côté d'elle dès que la jeune femme daignera se décaler. « Je sais que je vous ais envahis, je sais que je ne suis pas restée à ma place dans tout ça et vous avez prit le pas d'en jouer. Okay j'ai compris, une petite guerre c'était déclarée, je pensais que les choses s'étaient adoucies et j'ai eu tord. Je me suis visiblement frottée à plus fort que moi et j'ai perdu, vous avez tapé fort et je sais l'accepter. »

« C'est bon les violons sont terminés je vais pouvoir parler ? »

« Bon ça va, vous avez gagné la guerre, je m'avoue vaincue, vous n'allez pas en plus m'insulter. » S'agaça Emma. « Il y a plein de places dans ce train je ne vous retiens pas. »

« Bougez vous et laissez moi m'asseoir et vous expliquer. »

« Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer, comme je vous ais dit ce matin, tout est dit Madame Mills. » Dit-elle en accentuant le 'Madame'.

« Vous êtes impossible. »

La brune attrapa les affaires de la blonde qu'elle mit sans ménagement dans le compartiment de rangement au dessus d'elle.

« Non mais… »

Emma fut coupée par le nouveau mouvement de la jeune femme qui s'assit sur ses jambes avec grâce.

« Vous êtes pas sérieuse. »

« Bien au contraire. » Dit-elle en croisant les jambes s'accommodant de sa position peu confortable.

Emma la regarda sans bouger, la brune était vraiment pas lourde et ne lui faisait pas mal pour le moment. Elle resta donc ainsi, décidée à ne pas perdre plus la face.

« Maintenant vous allez m'écouter et arrêter vos pleurnicheries d'adolescente. » Dit-elle d'une voix très autoritaire.

« Vous… »

« Tchuut. Vous avez dit ce que vous souhaitiez dire, c'est donc à mon tour. Donc déjà, en effet, vous êtes une inconnue dans un train et au départ je ne pouvais pas vous supporter. Maintenant j'ai réussit à m'y faire et je dois vous avouer que hier c'était agréable. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais il s'avère que nous avons commencé à nous ouvrir l'une à l'autre et j'y ais prit du plaisir, je n'avais pas échangé avec quelqu'un de nouveau comme ça depuis longtemps. Vous pensez que je vous ais mentis et je comprends bien votre sentiment. Là dessus je voudrais d'abord vous faire remarquer que depuis le début vous déduisez beaucoup, mais vous ne me le laissez pas beaucoup m'expliquer. Je sais que vous avez été perturbée par mon 'Jamais' à votre question 'Quel âge j'avais quand un bellâtre m'a volé ma petite fleur' comme vous dites. Je tiens à vous le redire, la réponse est : jamais, car ça n'est jamais arrivé. »

« Mais vous êtes mariée, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que votre mari et vous n'avez jamais rien fait. »

« La question ne c'est même pas posée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… »

« Il a des impuissances ? Il ne peut pas b… » La coupa Emma avec sarcasme.

« Miss Swan vous recommencez à ne pas me laisser parler. » La coupa-t-elle à son tour.

« Pardon. »

La blonde retira finalement ses jambes tant bien que mal pour la laisser s'asseoir enfin à ses côtés, elle massa ses cuisses légèrement endolories et attendit silencieusement qu'elle démarre.

« Depuis le début vous partez dans des conclusions hâtives, il est vrai que je me suis un peu amusée à vos dépends mais je peux vous promettre qu'à aucun moment je ne vous ais menti. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de vous raconter cette histoire alors s'il vous plait ne m'interrompez pas. J'ai peut être tord de parler de quelque chose d'aussi intime à une presque inconnue incroyablement agaçante comme vous, mais je sens que c'est un peu comme plus fort que moi. Ce jour là, avec Daniel, nous avions décidé d'aller plus loin depuis quelques temps déjà, et ses parents n'étaient pas là. Je suis donc allé chez lui.

J'étais nerveuse, vraiment très nerveuse. Daniel très stressé aussi, c'était sa première fois et ses copains l'avaient beaucoup taquiné la dessus car il était le dernier homme n'ayant rien fait de leur groupe. Il était d'ailleurs le seul a vraiment avoir une petite amie avec laquelle il attendait le bon moment. Du coup ils lui avaient mit la pression en lui disant d'être à la hauteur, de pas partir trop vite et me planter là ou se tromper de… de… »

« J'ai compris. » Dit-Emma pour lui éviter la gêne de finir cette phrase.

« Bref, nous étions nerveux, nous avons commencé doucement et puis nous nous sommes tous les deux retrouvés nus l'un en face de l'autre. J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne ressentais pas cette excitation dont mes amies m'avaient parlé. Moi c'était le contraire, je me sentais mal, j'avais envie de m'enfuir, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche et pourtant j'avais énormément d'affection pour lui. Vous voulez que je sois le plus honnête du monde ? Je ne me sentais pas à ma place, et son… Erection, qui me semblait énorme, n'aidait pas à me rassurer. J'ai essayé de refouler en me disant que j'allais passer le cap comme tout le monde, mais quand il m'a prit dans ses bras et que je l'ai sentit je me suis rapidement dégagée.

Je me suis rhabillée en hâte et je me suis enfuit, j'ai fuit me réfugier chez ma meilleure amie. »

« Comment Daniel a-t-il réagit ? »

« Le lendemain il est venu me voir en me disant qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, qu'il comprenait et qu'on restait amis. »

« Il est drôlement compréhensif pour un ado planté dans un moment pareil, un état pareil, un jour pareil. »

« Il était incroyablement compréhensif, et à l'écoute. »

« Comme vous en parlez on dirait que vous l'aimiez. »

« Je l'aimais, mais pas comme ça. L'affection était sincère, mais pas le désir. »

« Mais Regina… » Dit Emma perplexe. « Que voulais dire cet homme qui vous a appelé madame ce matin ? Vous êtes mariée oui ou non ? »

« Vous n'avez toujours pas comprit miss Swan ? »

« Non, je vous avoue que je patauge là. »

« Vous êtes blonde de nature ? »

« Oui, même si je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec ce qui nous intéresse ici. »

« Oh ça a tout à voir. » S'amusa la brune en rigolant. « Vraiment tout à voir. »

« Regina pouvez-vous arrêter de vous moquer de moi et me répondre une bonne fois pour toute ? » S'agaça-t-elle.

« Posez moi vos questions et j'y répondrai sans détours. »

Emma souffla et sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Pour commencer comment s'appelle votre mari ? »

« Kathryn »

« Pardon ? » Questionna la jeune femme incertaine d'avoir bien entendu.

« Excuses acceptées »

« Regina. » Soupira la blonde.

« Vous voyez que c'est agaçant. » S'amusa la brune.

« Répondez-moi. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Ma femme s'appelle Kathryn »

Emma cligna longuement des yeux en observant sa voisine et en assimilant ses paroles.

« Votre femme… Votre femme s'appelle… Vous êtes mariée… Avec une mariage… Une femme je veux dire ? »

« Et oui. » Dit naturellement Regina.

« Et avec elle vous… »

« Oui. »

« Alors qu'avec un homme… »

« Jamais. »

« Donc vous avez perdu votre virginité avec une femme. »

« Je vois que vous être très perspicace Miss Swan. » Dit-elle en rigolant.

« Vous moquez pas de moi Regina. »

« Avouez qu'il y a de quoi. »

« Vous avez joué sur les mots, vous vous êtes amusée à m'induire en erreur volontairement. »

« Je ne vous ais jamais mentit. »

« Vous m'avez dit n'avoir jamais perdu votre virginité. »

« C'est faux, votre question était 'Quand un bellâtre vous a volé votre petite fleur ?' Ou encore 'L'âge ou vous avez laissé un homme dépasser la seconde base pour la première fois ?'. Dans chacune de vos questions vous parliez d'un homme, or je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec un homme, je n'ai donc pas mentit. C'est pour ça que je vous ais dit que ma réponse allait vous induire en erreur, car je savais qu'en répondant à votre question telle qu'elle était formulée, vous alliez penser que je suis vierge. J'avoue cependant, avoir prit un certain plaisir à vous laisser ainsi dans le flou. »

Emma resta bouche ouverte, battue à plate couture. Elle s'enfonçant dans son siège sans la quitter des yeux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Alors à 'garce', 'pianiste', 'amoureuse des chevaux', 'flippée du contrôle' que je savais sur vous, je vais pouvoir maintenant ajouter 'gay' et 'mesquine' maintenant. »

« J'assume complètement ces qualités. »

« Ce n'est pas une qualité. » Bougonna la blonde.

« D'être gay ? Seriez-vous à tendance homophobe ? » S'amusa la brune bien décidée à savourer sa victoire.

« Vous savez parfaitement que je ne parlais pas de votre homosexualité. »

En voyant que Regina ne disait rien, elle éprouva un léger stress et reprit.

« Vous le savez n'est-ce-pas ? Parce que le fait que vous soyez gay ne me pose aucun problème je… »

« Je sais Miss Swan. » Dit-elle gentiment. « Je m'amuse à vous taquiner. »

« Non parce que je ne voudrais pas que vous puissiez être mal à l'aise de m'avoir dit ça. Ca ne change rien. »

« Vous savez Miss Swan, je suis très fière d'être lesbienne. J'en suis fière car c'est ce que je suis et je l'assume complètement. Tout mon entourage le sait, dès que le sujet est abordé je n'hésite jamais à le dire. Bien sur j'ai eu des attaques, j'ai fait mon coming-out à l'âge de dix-neuf ans et vous devez savoir combien l'adolescence est cruelle. Mais depuis ce jour je sais qui je suis et ça ça n'a pas de prix. Si les gens changent en le sachant… Tant pis pour eux, ils ne me méritent pas et je ne perds plus de temps dans ces amitiés là. »

« Est-ce que je peux vous demander comment vous l'avez su ? Que vous aimiez les femmes ? »

« Vous vous souvenez que je vous ais dit avoir fuis chez ma meilleure amie le soir ou Daniel et moi avons faillit coucher ensemble ? »

Emma acquiesça, n'osant presque pas parler, troublée et heureuse de voir à quel point la brune s'ouvrait à elle.

« Et bien ce soir la je suis arrivée en larme chez Kathryn… »

« Kathryn comme votre femme ? »

« Elle-même. Je suis allée chez elle, je me sentais tellement mal. Je lui ais raconté tout ce que j'ai ressentit, toutes mes craintes, mes incertitudes, mes émotions troublées. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me comprenait car elle était passée par les mêmes phases que moi et qu'elle espérait que ça m'arriverait aussi. Elle a séché mes larmes, elle m'a consolée et écoutée toute la nuit. Le lendemain matin quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai cru que quelque chose avait changé en elle, dans ses yeux, puis je me suis rendue compte que c'est moi qui avais changée. Alors pendant qu'on petit déjeunait, je l'ai embrassé, elle m'a sourit et ça a démarré comme ça. »

« Tout simplement ? »

« Tout simplement. »

* * *

**Votre avis est important pour moi, n'hésitez pas à le partager  
**

**D'énormes bisous à tous**

**A jeudi prochain**


	5. Préparez vous à devoir TOUT me dire

**Je crois que vous aller tuer mon petit coeur avec vos messages et votre enthousiasme! Surtout suuuuuurtout, par pitié... N'arrêtez pas. XD**

**Vous avez encore une fois été géniaux et je ne sais toujours pas comment vous remercier comme il se doit.**

**J'ai énormément rit de vos réactions à l'égard de Kathryn, ahahah la pauvre. Beaucoup se posent la question du SwanQueen et j'en ai inquiété certains XD, sachez que, au delà d'une écrivain amateur, je suis avant tout une SWANQUEEN SHIPPEUSE FOREVER XD**

**D'ailleurs petite parenthèse, SAMEDI C'EST LA FTCII AHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm gonna meet my MamaRegal et ma POTARTIMAUVE, et certains d'entre vous et ça c'est vraiment trop trop génial, je crois que je vais compter les secondes d'ici là.**

**Bref un gros bisous à tous, j'espère que le prochain chapitre vous plaira autant, vous êtes les meilleurs :D**

**Rien ne m'appartiens et bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

**Chapitre 5) Préparez vous à devoir TOUT me dire**

**Jour 6 : Train de 17h15**

« Donc vous êtes tombée amoureuse de votre meilleure amie et ça dure depuis treize ans. »

« C'est ça. »

« C'est beau quand même, une relation comme ça. »

La brune sourit et Emma cru y lire une certaine nostalgie qu'elle préféra ne pas relever pour le moment, craignant que sa voisine ne se ferme si elle poussait trop loin les demandes de confidences.

« C'est beau quand c'est sans nuages. » Dit Regina contre toute attente.

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? » Tenta la jeune blonde timidement.

« Notre histoire est… comment dire… Compliquée… depuis quelques années. Disons qu'il y a plus de nuages que de soleil. »

« Est-ce que… » Commença la blonde en voyant que sa voisine semblait ne pas oser en dire plus. « Est-ce que vous voulez m'en parler ? »

« Je pense que oui. » Répondit-elle, étonnant une fois de plus sa voisine qui pensait avoir mal entendu. « En tout cas j'en ai l'impression, mais je ne pense pas être prête, on ne se connait pas encore assez. » Regina sembla soudain mal à l'aise et ajouta. « Miss Swan j'espère que… »

« Hey Regina pas de soucis. » La coupa-t-elle pour la rassurer comme elle pouvait. « Vous avez le temps, et aucune obligation, vous avez envie de m'en parler, vous le faite. Vous ne vous le sentez pas, je m'adapte aussi. L'amitié c'est ça pour moi, pas de pression et savoir être présent. »

« On est amies ? » Questionna la brune un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est bien partit pour. » Répondit naturellement Emma.

Le sourire sincère qu'elle reçue en retour lui fit chaud au cœur et elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment envie de mieux la connaître, quitte à mettre de côté son tempérament irréfléchi et lui donner le temps qu'il faudrait.

« Je pense aussi. » Dit-elle finalement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Et du coup, vous me disiez ce matin que vous avez un concert la semaine prochaine ? »

« Oh oui. » Dit-elle en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. « C'est un concert important pour moi, la plus grande salle que je n'ai jamais faites, je serai quasiment seule avec mon piano sur scène. C'est le rêve que j'avais en démarrant. »

« Ouah bravo, ça semble super impressionnant, vous pouvez être fière de vous. »

« Merci miss Swan, je suis fière et angoissée à la fois. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais enfin pouvoir réaliser mon rêve tel que je l'avais imaginé enfant en entrant au conservatoire de musique. »

« Ca va être merveilleux, et en quoi ça va consister exactement ? »

« Je vais faire un récital d'œuvre de Chopin, Scarlatti et Beethoven. Ca dure un peu plus d'une heure, avec des morceaux accompagné par l'orchestre symphonique de Boston et des morceaux entièrement seule. »

« Oh wow c'est vraiment super impressionnant. » Dit la jeune blonde, émue par l'enthousiasme et l'excitation que ressentait sa voisine au simple fait de parler de son concert à venir. « Je vous souhaite sincèrement que ce soit aussi génial que dans vos rêves et toutes mes félicitations Regina. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Et votre femme sera au premier rang je présume, appareil photo en main prête à immortaliser chaque instant. »

« On verra bien… J'espère, j'aimerai mais… » Elle laissa sa phrase suspendue dans le vide et changea d'un coup de sujet. « Vous ne vous en remettez pas n'est-ce-pas ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De mon homosexualité. »

« Oh heu… Si bien sur, je veux dire, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Vous dites 'on verra bien' et 'mais' » Dit elle pour revenir au sujet abandonné par la brune. « Vous n'êtes pas sûre qu'elle sera là pour ce jour important ? »

« Avec elle j'en viens à ne plus être sure de rien. » Dit-elle avec tristesse, sa voix si proche d'un murmure qu'Emma faillit ne pas l'entendre.

« Mais c'est votre rêve, elle est votre femme et votre meilleure amie. »

« L'amitié se transforme, parfois en tout autre chose quand on est en couple. »

« Regina je… »

« En tout cas Miss Swan. » La coupa-t-elle pour clore définitivement cette discussion. « J'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de m'être un peu joué de vous, quoi qu'il en soit sachez que pour moi tout cela aura été très agréable. »

« Trop aimable. » Grogna-t-elle en réponse.

« Non vraiment, je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi bien. Vous avez rendu le tout cent fois plus plaisant que ce que j'imaginais. Et votre magnifique 'boudage' tout à l'heure m'a aussi beaucoup fait rire, je ne vous croyais pas aussi puérile. »

« J'étais vexée Regina… Et vous vous êtes assise sur mes jambes, vous étiez prête à être mal installée pour ne pas perdre. » Dit-elle en rigolant

« Ne croyez pas miss Swan, c'était très confortable d'être installée sur vos genoux. » Dit à son tour la brune en riant elle aussi.

Emma se figea en haussant un sourcil, bien décidée à jouer du double sens de sa phrase. Sa voisine sembla se tétaniser en associant son regard et ses mots et se mit à bégayer légèrement.

« Je veux dire, la position sur vous était confor… Non c'est pas ça je… J'étais pas si… Mal assise, j'étais bien, je… Oh mon dieu aidez moi. »

« Je sais je suis très confortable comme fille. »

« C'est vos otages qui disaient ça ? » Claqua la brune pour essayer de reprendre la main.

« Vous aimeriez savoir n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Non je… »

« Je me disais bien que vous étiez très intéressée par le sort de mes otages. »

« Miss Swan je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je ne voudrais pas que vous croyez que parce que je suis gay, j'ai des attirances pour toutes les femmes qui croisent mon chemin. »

Emma se tourna alors vers elle avec de petits yeux de chiot et la lèvre tremblante.

« Vous voulez dire que… » Commença-t-elle d'une petite voix. « … Je ne suis pas une femme attirante ? »

« Si bien sur que si vous êtes… Très belle vous… »

« Sérieusement ? » Demanda Emma beaucoup plus sérieusement, une teinte rose sur les joues.

« Hum… Oui bien sûr, il serait idiot de dire le contraire. » Avoua Regina en haussant les épaules comme si elle disait une banalité.

« Vous voulez dire que si je décidais de changer de bord… »

« Vous rencontreriez un net succès c'est évident. »

« Par exemple vous c'est quoi votre style ? Kathryn est comment ? Vous pouvez me montrer une photo ? »

« Je n'en ais pas sur moi. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Même pas sur votre téléphone ? » Questionna la blonde surprise.

« Non. »

Au ton de sa voisine, Emma compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas creuser plus le sujet et décida de simplement le faire aller dans un autre sens.

« Pouvez-vous me la décrire ? »

« Oui, elle est un peu plus grande que moi, les yeux bleu-vert, blonde aux cheveux… ondulés. »

Son dernier mot était sortit tellement faiblement qu'Emma ne l'entendit que de justesse. Elle rougit en voyant le regard pensif que lui lançait la jeune femme, semblant la détailler.

« Elle doit être plus féminine que moi. » Dit-elle, légèrement mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas trop comment rebondir.

Regina sembla revenir à la réalité et lui sourit, se recomposant après cet instant ou elle avait vraiment déconnecté.

« Elle l'est, elle aime beaucoup plaire grâce à sa féminité. Parfois elle ne comprend pas que j'aime la voir en pantalon, elle dit que j'aurai du me marier avec une fille plus masculine si c'est ça qui me plaisait. »

L'arrivée en gare de Storybrook fut alors annoncée, coupant la gêne qui s'installait. Malgré cela, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, la même déception visible sur chacun de leur visage. Aucune n'avait envie que ce moment s'arrête. Emma voulait en savoir plus et sentait que Regina voulait qu'elle creuse plus et l'amène à s'ouvrir. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle sentait que la brune avait plus que tout besoin d'une oreille à qui se confier.

« Je vais devoir vous dire à lundi alors. » Dit-elle, brisant le silence.

« Je ne travaille pas ce lundi. » Répondit Emma qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, regrettait sa grasse matinée qu'elle savourait tant d'ordinaire les lundis matins. « Mardi alors ? »

« Mardi oui. » Répondit la brune qui essayait tant bien que mal de regagner son visage composé de d'habitude, se rendant sans le vouloir attendrissante aux yeux de sa voisine. « Ce sera parfait mardi. »

« Pour le coup j'aurai préféré travailler lundi. » Dit-elle en commençant à rassembler ses affaires.

« C'est vrai ? » Répondit la jeune femme plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, se raclant la gorge pour garder contenance.

« Oui, j'ai tellement de questions à vous poser, de choses que j'aimerai savoir maintenant que je sais que vous vous êtes bien jouée de moi. »

« Oh, vous avez des questions à me poser ? » Questionna-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, sa prestance naturelle revenant à vive allure. « Et sur quoi donc miss Swan ? Si je puis me permettre de demander »

« A votre avis MADAME Mills. » Dit-elle en accentuant encore le titre. « Je veux tout savoir. »

« Libre à vous de rêver, vous y croirez au moins pendant deux jours. »

« Je songeais à vos émotions ressenties lors de votre coming-out bien sûr, et vous madame Mills, à quoi songiez vous ? »

La brune resta un instant surprise et arbora ensuite un sourire carnassier, visiblement ravie de voir que le petit jeu entre elles continuait.

« Je pensais aux préjugés auxquels j'aurai pu faire face de part mon homosexualité bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. » S'amusa la blonde. « Mais vous savez Regina… » Dit elle en s'apprêtant à sortir. « J'ai perdu le jeu des métiers, j'ai donc le droit de choisir le prochain thème. » Elle s'approcha rapidement d'elle et lui murmura. « Préparez vous à devoir TOUT me dire. »

La dessus elle sortit en hâte, offrant à sa voisine un clin d'œil entendu en la voyant immobile et abasourdie, la bouche légèrement entrouverte avant qu'un sourire carnassier ne vienne remplacer sa stupeur.

**Jour 9 : Train de 6h22**

Tout le week-end, Emma avait songé à la belle brune qui avait changé la routine monotone de ses trajets en train en une semaine seulement. Elle s'était surprise à languir le mardi et la possibilité de la revoir, lui parler de nouveau, la découvrir plus. Mais par-dessus tout, elle avait remarqué un détail chez la jeune femme qu'elle devait à tout prix amener dans la conversation.

Quand elle entra dans le train, elle fut accueillie par un grand sourire et sourit à son tour.

« Ravie de vous revoir Regina. »

« Ravie également, et heureuse de voir que vous êtes à l'heure et non obligée de courir et sauter dans le train comme à votre habitude. » Ricana-t-elle sans le ton acerbe qu'elle offrait d'ordinaire à la jeune blonde quand elle parlait de ce sujet.

« Moi aussi vous m'avez manqué. » Dit-elle en rigolant et s'asseyant. « Vous avez passé un bon week-end ? »

« Court, mais très bien. Et vous ? »

« Ennuyeux à mourir, j'ai presque pas quitté le canapé d'amis à moi tant je tournais en rond dans mon appart. »

« Amis ou otage ? »

« Vous aimeriez du croustillant. »

« Non j'aimerai du rassurant, après deux ans miss Swan il serait temps de remonter en selle. »

« Peut-être que j'attends de tomber sur la bonne. Personne, je veux dire, sur la bonne personne. » Balbutia-t-elle en se giflant mentalement.

« Je suis sûre que vous la trouverez… Cette personne. » Répondit-elle, s'amusant visiblement à la taquiner. « Sinon, vous êtes vous remise de vos émotions de samedi ? »

« Parfaitement oui, et j'ai longuement réfléchit au sujet de conversation que je souhaitais qu'on aborde. »

« Je crains le pire. » Soupira la brune.

« Vous pouvez. » Confirma la blonde.

« Allez-y. »

« Comment c'est passé notre première fois. »

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? » S'étouffa-t-elle.

« Parfaitement. Comme le gage consiste à choisir le prochain thème, et que je n'ai aucun problème à raconter ma première fois, je décide donc que nous parlerons de ça. »

« C'est bien trop personnel. »

« Plus personnel que 'c'est le nombre de personnes avec qui vous avez couché que je veux savoir' ? » Dit-elle en l'imitant quand elle lui avait dit ça quelques jours plus tôt.

« Oui plus personnel, c'est une véritable intrusion dans l'intimité la plus profonde, la plus… »

« C'est drôle de vous entendre dire intimité et profonde dans une même phrase et faire comme si de rien n'était. » La coupa Emma en rigolant.

« J'ai rien entendu, j'ai absolument rien entendu. » Dit la jeune pianiste choquée.

« Pardon, c'est juste que je vous sentait partie pour des heures d'argumentaire. Non mais plus sérieusement Regina, ne stressez pas, je ne vous demande pas qu'est ce que vous avez touché quand et avec quoi, je… »

« Oh mon dieu je crois que j'ai les oreilles qui saignent. » Geint la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Regina je parle de ressentit, d'émotion, de sensation. Pas du gras et vulgaire. »

« De la part de la reine de la vulgarité je trouve ça drôle. »

« Je suis curieuse de savoir si les impressions varient entre nos expériences respectives. » Dit-elle beaucoup plus sérieusement. « C'est tout. Mais je ne vous force pas. »

Regina la regarda un moment et elle pouvait voir tout le conflit interne qui faisait rage dans ses yeux chocolats. Elle soupira finalement un oui à peine audible et Emma se tapa les mains en signe de victoire.

« Vous commencez. »

« J'ai gagné le jeu des métiers et j'ai la sensation d'être punie. »

« Vous ne disiez pas ça quand j'ai du vous déballer la totalité de ma vie sentimentale. »

« Touchée. »

« Yep… Donc… Votre première fois. »

La jeune femme inspira profondément et commença à parler à voix presque basse pour ne pas être entendue du reste des passagers.

« Après avoir embrassé Kathryn le lendemain de mon… infructueuse expérience avec Daniel, nous avons commencé une relation toute les deux. Nous avons laissé les choses aller lentement. Nous avons parlé de cela à nos familles respectives et amis et avons affronté les problèmes pouvant survenir au fur et à mesure, toujours ensemble. Nous étions en couple depuis deux mois et n'avions encore rien fait. J'étais pétrifiée et Kathryn me laissait aller à mon rythme, elle ne me pressait pas. Nous avions eu des… Moments assez… Intenses, mais n'avions encore jamais vraiment sauté le pas. Elle n'était plus vierge avec les hommes mais aussi vierge que moi avec les femmes. Elle avait peur de ne pas être capable de… vous voyez… Pouvoir vraiment… Juste avec ses…. »

« J'ai saisit. » L'aida Emma.

« Du coup elle m'en a parlé et nous avons été à notre rythme. Un soir cependant, j'avais préparé un diner romantique dans mon appartement sur le campus pour fêter nos deux mois. Nous avons passé une très bonne soirée très romantique et, le vin et les bougies aidant, nous avons sentit que c'était le bon moment. Ca a été… très doux, et très tendre. Nous étions atrocement maladroites au début, nos cœurs nous donnaient l'impression qu'ils allaient sortir de nos poitrines en permanence tant ils battaient fort. A un moment elle tremblait tellement que je l'ai prise dans mes bras, stoppant nos gestes le temps de la rassurer avant que nous reprenions. On m'avait toujours dit que la première fois est rarement réussie, elle a été parfaite entre nous. Tout était parfait, mes sensations, mes impressions, notre maladresse, nos rires quand l'une faisait n'importe quoi, emportée par la fougue ou le stress. J'ai ressentit cette explosion phénoménale en moi pour la première fois de ma vie et elle aussi. C'était… Chargé, intense, érotique et très bon. Très très bon. »

A la fin de son discours, Regina avait les joues roses, un immense sourire teinté de nostalgie aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants d'un souvenir cher à son cœur.

Emma avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, prise par la complicité et l'intimité de cette confidence plus intense que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée.

« Ouahouh c'est… Ouah. Ca a du être un moment incroyable. »

« Ca l'a été. » Dit-elle en souriant, mais Emma ne pouvait manquer la tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Regina, vous n'êtes pas obligée de me répondre mais… Pourquoi semblez-vous triste et mélancolique dès que vous parlez de votre femme ? »

La brune lui sourit, des larmes lui montant aux yeux malgré ses tentatives pour les retenir.

« Je ne suis pas prête à parler de tout ça, disons pour le moment que notre relation n'est plus ce qu'elle était depuis quelques années déjà. »

« J'ai remarqué que vous ne portiez pas de bague… » Dit-elle d'un coup, posant indirectement la question qui la tracassait depuis la veille.

Regina glissa sa main dans le col de sa chemise et sortit une chaine au bout de laquelle pendait un anneau en or.

« Je l'ai enlevé y a quelques années… »

« Kathryn n'en dit rien ? »

« Elle savait à l'époque que je la remettrai quand elle m'aura prouvé que ça signifie quelque chose. »

« Mais vous m'avez dit… quelques années… »

« A une époque je l'ai remise, mais… Elle m'a prouvé encore que j'avais eu tord… Je l'ai enlevé mais je ne sais même pas si elle l'a remarqué comme elle ne m'en a pas parlé. »

« Regina je… »

« Miss Swan. » La coupa-t-elle gentiment. « Et si nous changions de sujet ? »

Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer d'un revers rapide de la main.

« Regina… »

« Et vous votre première fois ? Comment à été ce fameux… Graham Hunt à qui vous vous êtes offerte à quatorze ans. »

« Vous vous en êtes pas encore remise ? »

« Non pas complètement… Quatorze ans miss Swan vous rendez-vous compte que… »

« Stop stop, pas de leçon ou je ne raconte rien. »

« Mais je… »

« Hors de question que j'ai droit à cette discussion à vingt-huit ans. »

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais. »

« Permettez-moi d'en douter, alors… Je raconte ou on passe à autre chose ? »

« Racontez. »

« Très bien, j'avais donc quatorze ans. Graham et moi étions ensemble depuis trois mois et amis depuis bien un an avant ça. J'avais un peu peur… Même très peur, mais j'étais follement amoureuse de lui et lui de moi. Il avait envie qu'on saute le pas mais il était tellement timide c'était mignon de le voir ramer et tourner autour du pot. Je me sentais tellement aimée et désirée avec lui qu'un soir, je me suis glissée dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit et je me suis entièrement déshabillée. Notre première fois à été l'exemple parfait de la catastrophe que peut être une première fois. » Dit-elle en rigolant. « Oh mon dieu, ce cataclysme. » Ajouta-t-elle en riant de plus belle. « Il a eut un léger… soucis dirons-nous et je n'ai quasiment pas eu le temps de participer. »

« Non. » S'exclama Regina. « Vous voulez dire que… »

« Oui. » Pouffa la blonde. « C'est partit d'un coup ni lui ni moi n'avons eu le temps de comprendre, il était tellement stressé lui aussi. Je suis entrée dans sa chambre je me suis mise nue, je l'ai déshabillé et j'ai commencé à l'embrasser et le toucher. Je crois que ça a été trop d'un coup. »

« Je veux bien vous croire. »

« Je suis restée dormir avec lui et quelques instants plus tard, il s'est mit à embrasser mon dos, il a posé ses mains sur mes seins et les a massé, il était clairement perdu dans ses sensations et découverte de mon corps et j'ai sentit qu'il recommençait à… »

« J'ai saisit. » La coupa la brune rouge pivoine.

« C'est le fait que je parle d'un homme ? »

« Non c'est le fait qu'il y ait autant de détails. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

« Pardon. »

« Non non c'est bon continuez. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Certaine. »

« Très bien, je vais la jouer plus soft. Il a finalement très bien assuré la seconde fois. J'ai eu très mal mais Graham a été très doux, on a prit notre temps, le plaisir est venu plus tard, les fois d'après. Cette première fois à été un grand moment pour moi, tellement d'amour. »

« C'est mignon comme tout, vous aviez trouvé le bon pour votre première fois. Je me pose une question cependant, vous dites que vous êtes allé dans sa chambre, vous viviez dans la même maison ? »

« Oui, nous étions dans la même famille d'accueil. »

« Famille d'ac… Oh… Je… »

« J'ai perdu mes parents très jeune, j'avais cinq ans, mais nous en parlerons plus tard s'il vous plait. »

« Bien sur je comprends parfaitement, excusez moi. »

« Y a pas de mal, nous en parlerons, c'est juste que ma vie d'enfant du système n'est pas mon sujet favoris. »

« Oui bien sur c'est normal. »

Emma sourit et posa sa main sur le bras de la brune pour la rassurer, voyant qu'elle semblait mal de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Hey Regina, y a pas de mal, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. »

« Vous m'aviez déjà dit ne pas vouloir parler des familles. »

« Après tout ce que vous m'avez dit, il est normal que j'en dise aussi, et puis j'avais envie de vous le dire. »

Elles se sourirent et reprirent naturellement leur conversation, parlant de leurs émotions, leurs ressentit, leurs mésaventures et petits bonheurs de leurs première fois.

« Et qu'est ce qui vous a fait arreter avec Graham ? »

« La distance, il a été adopté par une famille à l'autre bout du pays, on s'appelait, on s'écrivait, mais c'est devenu trop compliqué et notre couple n'a pas résisté. Nous étions trop jeunes pour supporter l'éloignement. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« C'est du passé. »

Elles continuèrent à parler sans retenue jusqu'à finir tellement perdues dans leur discussion qu'elles sursautèrent toutes les deux quand un homme les accosta, tapotant l'épaule d'Emma.

« Quoi ? » Questionna-t-elle d'un ton sec, agacée d'être interrompue.

« Nous sommes en gare de Boston et c'est le terminus de ce train. »

« Je… »

Elles regardèrent autour d'elles et virent que le wagon était entièrement vide. Gênées, elles se levèrent, rassemblèrent en hâte leur affaires et descendirent du train ensemble.

« Je crois que nous nous sommes un peu laissées emportées. »

« En effet. » Répondit Regina en ajustant son tailleur. « Je vous dit à ce soir ? »

« A ce soir oui, et peut être que je pourrais poser plus de toutes ces questions qui me brulent les lèvres. »

La brune rit de bon cœur, prenant la blonde par surprise.

« Ce sera du donnant donnant miss Swan. »

« J'entends bien madame Mills. J'aime la réciprocité de toute façon. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit, laissant la pianiste abasourdie sur le quai. Emma souriait, après la guerre qui avait marqué le début de leur rencontre, place maintenant à l'amusement.

* * *

**Un nouveau chapitre de bouclé, en espérant qu'il vous ai plu et amené un début de réponse quand au pourquoi du comment du SwanQueen dans shmilblick (Je ne suis pas sure du tout de l'orthographe XD) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!  
**

**Bisous à tous et à jeudi prochain**


	6. Un échange inattendu

**Chapitre 6 enfin le voilà XD, Ma semaine a été de la folie et j'avais prévu de relire ce matin mais finalement j'ai plus agrandit le chapitre que relu donc désolée pour les fautes qui se seront glissées :S**

**Je suis super heureuse d'avoir rencontré certaines d'entre vous au FTCII samedi c'était vraiment super et Lana c'était... Gahhhhhhh Bref je suis heureuse et je vous adore.**

**Vous êtes incroyablement au rendez-vous avec moi pour cette histoire et c'est un bonheur constant qui me motive et remplis de joie.**

**Bref je vous laisse à la lecture avec un chapitre plus long que prévu XD**

**Rien ne m'appartient :( sauf mon imagination :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6) Un échange inattendu. **

** Jour 9 : Train de 17h15**

Assise dans le train, Emma était nerveuse, très nerveuse. Il était 17h11 et aucunes traces de Regina sur le quai. Elle tapotait sa montre frénétiquement, 17h12. Elle regardait en alternance l'horaire puis le quai en pestant après les secondes qui passaient sans voir apparaitre la brune courant à perdre haleine. 17h13… Elle se mit alors à penser au jour où Regina avait loupé le train, la tristesse qu'elle avait lue sur son visage qui lui avait serré le cœur. 17h14 aucune trace, Emma ne tenait plus, elle se leva, plus nerveuse que jamais et faisait les cents pas devant la porte du train, espérant de toutes ses forces de la voir apparaitre. Elle entendit la sonnerie annonçant la fermeture des portes et le bruit des machines qui se mettent en route pour avancer. Elle regarda le quai sans se retourner, sans un regard pour le train qui partait sans elle.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle sortait, et pourtant elle était là, dehors, et son regard se posa sur la jeune femme qui ralentissait sa course en s'approchant.

« ET MERDE. » Cria la brune qui ne l'avait pas encore repérée.

« Je ne pensais pas vous entendre jurer un jour. Je paris que c'est collector d'entendre ce mot là sortir de votre bouche, je me sens presque privilégiée. » Dit-elle sans bouger, observant celle qu'elle se plaisait à voir comme une 'amie en devenir'.

« Miss Swan ? » Dit la pianiste, visiblement étonnée de la voir devant elle. « Que faites vous là ? »

« J'ai loupé mon train. » Répondit-elle nonchalamment.

« Je l'ai loupé de peu et vous êtes tranquillement debout là. »

« J'en suis descendu. » Dit-elle tout aussi nonchalamment.

La brune la regarda un moment, un sourire essayant de naitre sur son visage qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de retenir. Elle la regarda s'asseoir sur un banc et vint s'installer à côté d'elle sans dire un mot avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien. » Dit la blonde gênée.

« Miss Swan. » Dit-elle gentiment en posant sa main sur la sienne qui reposait sur sa cuisse, essayant visiblement de capter son regard.

Emma regarda leurs deux mains l'une sur l'autre et eut envie de se gifler. Immédiatement son cœur avait fait un bond, un seul, si rapide qu'elle pouvait presque s'imaginer que ça n'était pas arrivé. Et pourtant elle l'avait bien sentit, était-ce parce que Regina était gay ? Etait-ce parce que personne ne l'avait touchée avec autant de douceur depuis trop longtemps ?

Le fait est qu'il y avait eut ce bond, et qu'Emma avait aimé ça. Elle sourit, ignora sa bêtise de célibataire en mal d'attention et plongea son regard droit dans l'océan chocolat en face d'elle avant d'inspirer profondément.

« Je suis descendu pour vous et pour moi. »

Regina ne répondit pas, semblant attendre et la laisser aller à son rythme.

« Tout d'abord, de façon purement égoïste, si j'avais fait ce trajet seule, je me serai ennuyée, j'aurai compté les secondes et ça j'en ai pas envie. Ensuite, je me souviens de… »

Elle n'osait pas en dire plus de peur de commettre une erreur pouvant pénaliser leur amitié à peine naissante, faisant se retrancher la brune derrière sa carapace.

« Miss Swan. » Dit-elle en pressant gentiment sa main.

« La dernière fois que vous avez manquez le train, vous aviez l'air si triste et… Moi personne ne m'attend à la maison, rien ne fait que c'est important pour moi d'être à la maison à l'heure, je ne vis même pas dans une maison, je vis dans un petit appartement de vingt mètres carré qu'on a d'habitude quand on est étudiant. Je me suis dit que si ma présence pouvait vous aider à digérer un peu mieux la pilule alors… Je me rends maintenant compte que c'est peut être un peu prétentieux de ma part d'imaginer que… »

« Ca ne l'est pas. » La coupa sa voisine. « Ca représente beaucoup, et j'aurai du mal à vous témoigner combien je vous en suis reconnaissante. »

« Répondez à mes questions et nous serons quittes. »

Regina rit de bon cœur et le son sembla danser dans les oreilles de la blonde, la faisant sourire comme une idiote.

_*Arrêtes Swan* _Pensa-t-elle alors. _*C'est pas parce qu'elle est gay que tu dois la voir autrement… Et c'est pas parce qu'elle est gay que tu dois agir comme si t'allais le devenir toi aussi… Oh mon dieu me faut un homme et vite ça urge.*_

« Miss Swan ? »

Emma se tourna vers elle et comprit qu'elle s'était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu l'appeler.

« Hum oui pardon. »

« Je vous disais, c'est peut être rien par rapport à votre geste mais… Merci. »

« Oh heu… Pas de soucis, c'est rien pour moi aussi. Je me serais ennuyée, j'ai fait ça pour moi. Allez, appelez votre père et puis je vous poserai des questions dépassant les limites du politiquement correct. »

De nouveau Regina rit de bon cœur en se levant. « Okay j'ai hâte de revenir du coup. »

Heureusement pour Emma, elle ne partit pas bien loin pour téléphoner et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser trainer une oreille indiscrète.

« Oui papa c'est moi… Non je l'ai loupé… Je sais… Non ça va… Comment ça je semble différente ?... Non non je ne suis pas seule en fait… Oui… Non elle ne l'a pas loupé elle est redescendu… Papaaaa… » Souffla-t-elle en regardant vers Emma qui détourna rapidement le regard, faisant mine qu'elle était occupée sur son portable.

De nouveau son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine, visiblement Regina avait parlé d'elle à son père et il disait des choses semblant gêner la pianiste.

« Je serai là pour 19h ça ira ? Merci papa. J'en déduis que tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de Kathryn ?... Non ce n'est pas grave… Papa, pas maintenant… Oui je t'aime aussi. »

« Excusez-moi, me revoilà. » Dit-elle en revenant à ses côtés.

« Y a pas de mal. Votre père va bien. »

« Oh heu… Oui très bien… Merci. »

« Ma question est peut être trop personnelle mais… Je me demandais… Je me demandais pourquoi vous… »

« Pourquoi je demande après Kathryn chaque soir ? »

« Surtout pourquoi vous appelez votre père en fait. » Dit Emma d'un coup, si vite qu'elle n'était pas sure d'avoir sortie les mots dans le bon ordre.

« Oh… Ca… » Un immense sourire illumina son visage et elle se mit à pianoter sur son téléphone. « Pour lui. »

Elle tendit son téléphone et Emma vit un petit garçon dans les bras d'un vieil homme tous les deux souriant à la camera.

« Je vous présente mon père Henry sénior et mon fils Henry junior. »

« Vous… Vous êtes… »

« Je suis maman. » Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Emma la regarda faire défiler les photos, luttant contre la boule qui naissait dans sa gorge et affichant un sourire le plus sincère possible. Elle ne dut pas être aussi convaincante qu'elle aurait voulu car la brune ramena son téléphone vers elle et chercha ses yeux d'un air inquiet.

« Tout va bien miss Swan ? »

« Hum… Oui parfaitement. »

« S'il-vous-plait… Ais-je commis un imper ? »

« Non, Regina, non c'est juste que… Que… Vous êtes maman, vous avez… Un magnifique petit garçon. J'ai toujours voulu être maman et… Mon ex et moi nous en voulions un et… On n'a pas pu alors… Enfin voilà, mais je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. »

« Oh je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurai pas du vous… »

« Noooon. » Dit-elle en l'empêchant de ranger son téléphone. « S'il vous plait parlez moi de lui, comment est votre fils ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ? »

« En êtes-vous sûre ? »

« Oui s'il-vous-plaît, parlez moi de lui. »

La jeune femme la regarda un moment sans oser rien dire, craignant surement de lui faire du mal en étalant son amour pour son fils. Le train arriva, coupant Emma qui s'apprêtait à parler. Elles montèrent et s'installèrent rapidement. Emma laissa à peine le temps à sa voisine de s'asseoir qu'elle prit la parole pour casser la gêne qui c'était installée.

« Quel âge à t-il ? »

« Miss Swan je… »

« Regina. »

Le regard sur d'elle qu'elle lui lança sembla suffisant pour convaincre la brune qui finit par répondre.

« Il a deux ans depuis peu. »

Emma déglutit et colla de nouveau un sourire sur son visage.

« Miss Swan je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, vous disiez que vous vouliez un enfant avec votre ex et vous êtes séparés depuis deux ans. Autant dire que quand j'ai eu Henry votre couple volait en éclat, je ne voudrais pas remuer le… »

« Tout va bien Regina. »

« Mais je… »

« L'avez-vous adopté ? »

« Non. »

« C'est l'une de vous qui l'a porté ? »

« Hum… Oui. »

« Regina, parlez-moi. »

La pianiste inspira profondément et finit par sourire comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son fils.

« Je l'ai porté. Nous avons fait une fécondation in vitro avec un de mes ovules et le sperme d'un donneur. »

« Dites moi que c'est un fifils à maman. »

« Oh oui il l'est. » Répondit-elle encore légèrement gênée. « Depuis qu'il sait dire 'maman' ça n'arrêtes pas. Et il peut tout obtenir de moi. »

« Oh je suis sur que ce sera pareil avec moi… que ce serait. » Se reprit-elle en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Je suis sure qu'à votre place je serais pareille, enfin regardez cette bouille. » Ajouta-t-elle en agrandissant la photo de l'enfant sur l'Iphone de la jeune femme. « Il est magnifique. »

« N'est-ce-pas. » Dit la brune avec fierté.

« Tout ce passe bien du fait qu'il ait deux mamans ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Emma resta perplexe à cause du ton sec qu'elle venait d'avoir et comprit soudain qu'elle avait mal comprit sa question.

« Je me suis toujours dit que les enfants sont cruels. J'ai toujours été attaquée parce que j'étais celle qui n'a pas de parents, toujours la nouvelle comme je pouvais changer d'école en plein milieu d'année. »

« C'est pour ça que vous avez arrêté les études tôt ? »

« Entre autre. » Face au silence de sa voisine, Emma inspira et se décida à s'ouvrir à son tour. « J'ai fuit le système à l'âge de 17 ans. Je suis partie, j'ai vécu un moment avec mon copain de l'époque puis chez une amie jusqu'à ce que je trouve un travail. »

« C'est très jeune. »

« J'étais heureuse chez Mary-Margareth. Elle a été ma première et seule vraie famille. J'avais quinze ans et elle vingt ans quand nous nous sommes rencontrées. Je venais d'être séparée de Graham, et elle était bénévole dans un programme d'aide à l'insertion dans l'orphelinat ou j'étais. Elle m'aidait à chercher ce que je voulais faire, dans quoi j'étais douée, les démarches à faire pour les inscriptions et tout ça. Quand j'avais quinze ans et demi environ, j'ai commencé à sortir avec Killian, mon pirate des mers toujours en vadrouille. Nous sommes restés un an et demi ensemble et quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans, lui et Mary m'ont aidé à m'enfuir de ma famille d'accueil ou le père avait la main un peu lourde quand il avait des messages à me transmettre. »

« Miss Swan je suis désolée. »

« C'est rien. » Dit-elle en secouant la main pour clore le sujet. « J'ai la peau dure, j'ai jamais laissé ses coups atteindre mon esprit. »

« S'en prendre à une enfant, c'est tellement lâche, pourquoi certains hommes ont-ils ce rapport à la violence ? »

« Parce que ça les fait sortir de leur vie misérable et se sentir puissant. »

« Je ne supporte pas ça. Et après on dit aux couples homoparentaux que c'est de la maltraitance pour l'enfant de ne pas avoir une maman et un papa. Alors il vaut mieux quoi ? Un père qui frappe et une mère qui ferme les yeux plutôt que deux mamans ? »

« Je sens comme une mauvaise expérience ici. » S'amusa la blonde.

« Un peu… Mais bon c'est pas le sujet, excusez moi. »

« Y a pas de mal Regina. » Dit-Emma en lui prenant la main.

La brune la regarda mais ne bougea pas, et c'est finalement la blonde qui l'enleva, craignant de dépasser une limite.

« Donc à dix-sept ans j'ai aménagé chez Killian, on vivait sur son bateau qui était à quai. Mais au bout de deux mois nous ne nous supportions plus et nous avons rompus. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'était compliqué, il voulait voyager, voguer d'océans en océans et je voulais rester à terre. Mary était ma première famille et je ne voulais pas m'en éloigner, elle me sécurise, me rassure, m'aide et me comprend. Je l'ai donc quitté et je suis partie vivre chez elle et son copain David. »

« Vous viviez tous les trois ? »

« Yep. Ils ont une chambre d'amie que j'ai squattée pendant environ un an avant d'avoir assez d'argent pour me louer un petit truc à moi. »

« Et après il y a eu Neal. »

« Et après il y a eu Neal. » Confirma-t-elle. « Mais parlons plutôt de votre petit bout. C'est pas trop dur du coup ? »

« Il n'a que deux ans donc non pour le moment. De toute façon qui sait où j'en serai quand il sera en âge d'être embêté à l'école. »

« Ca va si mal que ça dans votre couple ? »

« Oui. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Je ne la connais pas mais je lui en veut terriblement. » Souffla-t-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle le disait à haute voix.

« Quoi ? »

Le cœur d'Emma se mit à battre la chamade quand elle s'aperçu qu'elle allait devoir expliquer ses paroles et qu'elle avait peu de temps pour sortir quelque chose de satisfaisant. Elle entendit le contrôleur annoncer l'arrivée en gare de Storybrook et regarda sa voisine qui attendait toujours.

Son cerveau calcula rapidement ses possibilités et elle se leva d'un coup.

« J'arrive en gare. Passez une bonne soirée avec votre petit bout de chou. »

« Miss Swan je… »

« A demain 6h22 même place n'est-ce-pas ? »

Regina n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la jeune femme était déjà en route vers les portes, sautant sur le quai sans se retourner.

**Jour 10 : Train de 6h22**

Emma avait réfléchit toute la soirée à quoi dire si la brune revenait sur ses dernières paroles et sa fuite. Elle ne savait même pas elle-même pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Dans sa tête, elle avait songée au fait qu'avec une femme telle que Regina, comment Kathryn pouvait la rendre si malheureuse et ne pas la combler. C'est la facilité avec laquelle cette pensée lui était venue qui l'avait le plus choquée. C'est comme si depuis qu'elle savait que la brune était gay, plus tout devenait confus dans sa tête.

Elle stoppa ses pensées en voyant que le train était à quais, elle se mit à courir à perdre haleine et sauta pile dans le train en tombant à genoux. Elle sentit une vive douleur qu'elle ignora en se relevant et s'avança vers sa place. Elle sentait son cœur battre au niveau de ses tempes et ses genoux, elle avait le souffle court et commençait à voir des points de lumière.

_Mauvaise journée pour louper le petit déjeuner _Pensa-t-elle en allant s'asseoir.

« Tout va bien miss Swan ? » Questionna sa voisine semblant inquiète.

Emma voulut répondre mais commença à se sentir légèrement nauséeuse. Elle se contenta donc d'hocher positivement la tête.

« Vous êtes tombée en arrivant vous ne vous êtes pas blessée ? » Dit-elle en posant délicatement sa main sur son genou.

Emma secoua la tête pour dire que non mais s'arrêta en sentant une douleur lancinante la ou elle avait touché.

« Vous avez mal miss Swan, montrez moi votre genou. »

Elle voulut se baisser, mais sentit la douleur et l'absence de nourriture dans son estomac recommencer à lui faire défaut.

Regina souffla et se leva et se mit dans le couloir pour avoir plus d'espace, elle attrapa le fond du jean de la blonde et entreprit de le lever quand elle sentit qu'il était beaucoup trop serré pour ça.

« Mais enfin c'est quoi ce pantalon qui est presque fusionné à votre peau. »

« C'est le prix à payer pour être canon. » Râla la blonde en respirant pour calmer la douleur.

« A parce que mouler vos fesses pour en faire une piste d'atterrissage à œil c'est être canon. » S'agaça-t-elle

« Dixit madame exposition de longues jambes élancées. »

« J'ai des jambes magnifique je ne vois pas le mal à les montrer. »

« J'ai un cul d'enfer je ne vois pas le mal à le mouler » répliqua-t-elle en regagnant assez d'énergie pour ne pas la laisser gagner.

« Vous êtes impossible. » S'exclama la brune.

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé. » S'énerva-t-elle vexée.

« Je cherche seulement à vous aider. » Dit-elle plus fort.

« Et moi je vous dis que je peux très bien me débrouiller seule. »

« AHHHH. » Cria la pianiste. « Vous êtes impossible, vous voulez vous débrouiller ? » Elle se rassit à sa place. « Parfait. »

« Parfait. » Répliqua Emma.

« Parfait. » Surenchérit la brune.

Elles restèrent un instant assises sans se regarder jusqu'à ce qu'Emma siffle de douleur en bougeant. Aussitôt Regina se remit dans le couloir pour inspecter son genou.

« Miss Swan il y a du sang il faut que je puisse regarder. »

« Du sang ? » Questionna la blonde qui palie à vu d'œil.

« Oui ça tâche votre jean. »

« Je… Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang. » Avoua-t-elle doucement.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de regarder. Mais il faut enlever se pantalon j'ai des cotons démaquillants dans mon sac je vais aller voir si quelqu'un a un désinfectant. »

« Comment voulez vous que j'enlève mon pantalon ? »

« Y à pas trente-six façon. » S'amusa-t-elle.

« Il est hors de question que je finisse en shorty ici. »

« Shorty hein. » Dit-elle avec un air taquin qui fit lever un sourcil à la jeune vendeuse.

Regina se racla la gorge et se leva.

« Allons aux toilettes alors. »

« Regina je… »

« A moins que vous soyez mal à l'aise parce que je suis gay. Miss Swan si c'est ça je vous assure que… »

« Non non… Je suis surtout mal à l'aise d'enlever mon pantalon c'est tout. »

« Je ne vous regarderez pas c'est promis. »

Emma se laissa conduire à contre cœur jusqu'aux toilettes après que Regina ait trouvé du parfum pour désinfecter et déglutit face aux regards que certains leurs lancèrent quand Regina ferma la porte.

« Vous vous rendez compte de l'impression que ça donne ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Nous deux… ici… enfermées… »

« Dans les toilettes d'un train ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? »

« C'est ce que beaucoup pense j'en suis sûre. »

« Je me moque de ce qu'ils pensent, qu'ils fantasment si ça aiguaye leurs vies pathétiques. »

« Non mais Regina on vient quand même de s'enfermer à deux nanas dans des toilettes. »

« Et je vais vous enlever votre pantalon miss Swan, dieu que la situation est risquée. » Taquina la brune sans la regarder.

Emma se dépêcha de fermer la bouche qui pendait suite à l'insinuation de la jeune femme quand elle se retourna vers elle.

« Vous voulez que je m'en occupe ? » Questionna-t-elle en désignant son pantalon à sa voisine immobile.

« Hein oh heu… Non Non je vais m'en… »

En penchant la tête, Emma avait vu la tâche de sang qui apparaissait sur son jean et se sentit de nouveau mal. Son cerveau s'emballa, la ramenant quelques années en arrière et elle ne réussit plus à bouger.

« Miss Swan ? » Questionna la jeune femme qui avait sentit son malaise. « Tout va bien. »

« Pas trop non. » Avoua-t-elle.

Regina la rattrapa de justesse alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle et l'aida à se caler contre le lavabo.

« Laissez je vais m'en occuper, regardez ailleurs. »

« Regina je.. »

« Chuuuut. Je vous assure que je ne regarde pas. Je veux juste vous aider. »

Elle posa ses mais sur le bouton de son jean et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Okay ? »

Emma acquiesça et déglutit quand elle sentit le bouton être ouvert. Le bruit de la fermeture éclair sembla raisonner à ses oreilles, entrecoupé par le boum boum assourdissant de son cœur.

« Je vais me baisser pour faire descendre mon pantalon mais je vous promet que je ne profiterai pas de la situation. »

« Vous êtes mariée de toute façon, alors vous n'avez même pas envie d'en profiter. » Dit-elle avec un rire nerveux face à la proximité de la brune qui était à genoux devant elle.

Le silence de la brune parlait plus que tout les discours du monde et Emma préféra ne pas relever quand elle murmura.

« Je vous promet de ne pas en profiter. »

Elle lui enleva son jean avec autant de délicatesse que le permettait son étroitesse et les mouvements déséquilibrants du train en marche. Emma était comme en transe, luttant contre une envie de faire tourner la situation sur un tout autre chemin. Elle ne comprenait pas son propre comportement et encore moins le plaisir avec lequel elle accueillait ses nouvelles envies et sensations.

« Okay, c'est bien râpé et entaillé. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux aller dans une pharmacie ou aux urgences au cas ou des points soient nécessaires. Je vais désinfecter et protéger avec coton et du scotch, ça fera l'affaire jusqu'à ce que vous voyez un professionnel. »

« Merci infirmière Regina. » Taquina la blonde nerveuse.

Sa voisine se mordit la lèvre, comme luttant pour empêcher sa prochaine phrase de sortir.

« Ca va piquer. »

Elle la soigna avec tendresse, chacun de ses touchers électrisant sa patiente de fortune.

« Vous avez toujours eu peur du sang ? »

« Non, ça fait deux ans seulement. »

« Oh. »

Emma sentit immédiatement qu'elle voulait lui en demander plus mais qu'elle se retenait.

« Je sais que vous vous posez la question mais… Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de l'élément déclencheur de cette peur. »

« C'est pas grave Miss Swan il… C'est pas grave je ne vous demande pas de me raconter. »

« Merci. »

« Je pense que vous n'allez pas pouvoir réenfiler votre jean. » Dit-elle d'un coup en se relevant.

« Quoi mais je… »

« Vous prendrez ma jupe et moi votre jean, ça vous permettra d'avoir le genou à l'air et de ne pas presser contre la blessure.

« Mais je… »

« A moins que vous ne préfériez remettre votre jean. » La coupa-t-elle avec autorité.

« Vous aimez avoir le dernier mot n'est-ce-pas ? » Pesta-t-elle.

« C'est plus une question de fatalité que d'appréciation Miss Swan. J'ai toujours le dernier mot, j'ai simplement apprit à vivre avec. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre je… »

Emma se tut en voyant la brune dézipper sa jupe et l'enlever sans le moindre complexe ni la moindre hésitation. Ses jambes étaient décidemment aussi belles qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Regina portait une culotte en dentelle rouge et la blonde laissa son esprit vagabonder sur le soutien-gorge assortit qu'elle portait à coup sûr. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et prit la jupe qui lui était tendue.

« Hum… Merci. »

« Pas de quoi. »

« J'espérer qu'on aller échanger vous et moi mais là c'est vraiment un échange inattendu. »

Regina rigola en sautillant pour faire monter au maximum le jean serré, avant de pester après les goûts vestimentaires peu pratiques de la blonde qui l'entendait sans vraiment l'écouter. La brune avait relevé son t-shirt pour attacher le bouton du jean, lui offrant une jolie vue de son ventre plat, musclé et à la teinte halée.

« Miss Swan ? »

« Hein heu… Quoi ? »

« On sort ? » Dit-elle, semblant se répéter alors qu'Emma ne l'avait pas entendue le dire la première fois.

« Oui oui bien sur. »

Elle devint rouge pivoine face aux regards des passagers qui se faisait surement une fausse idée de ce qui c'était passé la dedans.

Regina semblait pour sa part parfaitement à l'aise, avançant la tête haute, lui donnant des recommandations pour son genou.

« Miss swan vous êtes avec moi ? » Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

« Oui oui je suis là. »

« Alors répondez-moi. »

« Je réfléchissais à la question. »

« Avouez plutôt que vous n'écoutiez pas. »

« Bien sur que non j'écoutais. » Dit elle avec défi.

« Très bien alors oui ou non ? »

Emma hésita un instant avant de murmurer un 'oui' incertain.

Regina se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, un air de soulagement sur le visage.

« Vous me voyez rassurée, depuis que j'avais demandé à Kathryn de m'accompagner dans ce club et qu'elle avait dit non, je craignais de ne jamais trouver quelqu'un de partant. Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas aussi coincée qu'elle. »

La blonde déglutie péniblement en essayant par tous les moyens de se souvenir de la question de sa voisine.

« Non c'est vrai quoi. » Continua la pianiste. « Qui de nos jours n'a pas essayé une fois dans sa vie une petite initiation à cette forme de plaisir. On a des sens il faut s'en servir, Kathryn est tellement vieux jeu. »

« Regina je… De quoi parlez-vous. »

« Ahah. » S'exclama-t-elle. « Vous voyez que vous n'écoutez pas. »

« Non c'est juste que… J'avais mal et… j'étais concentrée la dessus alors… Mais Regina…. De quoi parliez-vous ? »

« Je vous faisais marcher Miss Swan. Je vous demandais si vous me promettiez d'aller dans une pharmacie au plus vite faire voir tout ça. »

« Oh heu oui. » Dit-elle soulagée et déçue à la fois. « Bien sur oui j'irai. »

« Merci. »

« Ca vous plait de vous jouer de moi n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Hummm Oui… C'est assez plaisant je l'avoue. »

« Saleté. » S'amusa la blonde. « Mais merci beaucoup. » Ajouta-t-elle sincèrement.

Regina lui sourit en retour et l'aida ensuite à descendre du train en gare de Boston, lui répétant pour la énième fois d'aller dans une pharmacie.

**Jour 10 : Train de 17h15**

« Alors ce genou ? » Dit-Regina aussitôt assise.

« Ca va. »

« Je pensais ne pas vous voir ce soir, que vous rentreriez plus tôt à cause de la douleur. »

« Je suis résistante. »

« Je vois ça. Qu'a dit la pharmacie ? »

« Ahah, regardez là qui veut s'assurer que j'ai bien suivit ses indications. »

« J'espère pour vous. » Dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

« Oui madame j'y suis allée. J'ai été envoyée aux urgences ou j'ai eu droit à trois points de suture. »

Elle lui tendit ensuite un sac.

« Merci pour votre jupe. »

« Oh oui. Voici votre jean, je l'ai lavé mais il n'est pas encore tout à fait sec. »

« Il ne fallait pas vous donner autant de mal. »

« C'était rien. »

« En tout cas vous êtes une sacré infirmière. Ils m'ont dit que la plaie était parfaitement désinfectée à la pharmacie. »

Regina rougit et lui offrit un sourire timide qui se perdit aussitôt. Emma chercha à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et suivit le regard de la brune. Elle vit une jeune femme dans l'allée du train qui semblait vouloir s'enterrer sous le regard perçant de la pianiste.

« Bonjour Regina je… »

« C'est Madame Mills pour vous. »

« Regina je… »

« Madame… Mills. » Dit-elle avec fermeté.

« Pourrions-nous… »

« Le train est assez grand pour que vous ne veniez pas polluer notre oxygène. »

« Notre… » Dit-elle en regardant Emma étonnée. « Oh hum, bonjour moi c'est Aurore. »

Elle lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire et la réaction de Regina fut immédiate.

« Disparaissez. » Dit-elle avec colère.

La jeune femme ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit presque en courant. Emma était choquée par la dureté avec elle l'avait traité, mais avait préféré ignorer la main tendue de la jeune femme en attendant de voir si sa voisine lui expliquait.

« Regina je… »

« Pardonnez-moi. »

« Avez-vous envie d'en parler ? »

« Cette femme… Aurore. » Dit-elle comme si son nom était un poison dans sa bouche. « Je vous présente une des maitresses de ma femme. »

* * *

**Un chapitre qui confirme les doutes de certains d'entre vous XD et à venir de nombreuses autres confidences dans le prochain chapitre.  
**

**Vous êtes des merveilles de lecteurs**

**A jeudi prochain**


	7. Parler est une bonne chose

**Mes loulous! Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, je n'ai pas pu publier ce matin, ma semaine à été complètement folle et je n'ai pu finir que ce soir. Pour toute réclamation vous pouvez voir ça avec mon maître de stage qui me fait des plans foireux tout pourris et tous au même moment XD**

**Bref vous vous en foutez mais j'ai réussi à tout gérer et boucler ce chapitre en réussissant à publier aujourd'hui :D (J'espère qu'il y aura pas trop de faute et oubli de mot j'ai pas eu le temps de me relire mais comme j'ai peu de temps je préfère publier sans plus attendre. :S  
**

**Un grand désolée aussi car ça fait deux chapitres que je ne répond pas aux review par MP, je suis mortifiée la dessus, j'ai vraiment galéré à trouver du temps mais promis promis promis dès ce chapitre je vais pouvoir recommencer à vous remercier comme il se doit de tout ce que vous m'apportez.**

**Je vous adore, merci d'être aussi présents**

**Rien ne m'appartient. **

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7) Parler est une bonne chose.**

**Jour 10 : Train de 17h15**

« Une des… » Dit Emma sans oser finir sa phrase.

« Vous avez bien entendu, elle est l'une des maitresses de Kathryn. » La coupa-t-elle avec rage en regardant par là ou avait disparu la jeune femme.

« Mais depuis quand… Et comment vous… Mais combien elle… »

Emma s'attendait vraiment à se faire envoyer balader, c'est pourquoi elle se fit le plus discrète possible quand la brune se mit à parler.

« Aurore est une ancienne maitresse… Je crois… C'était une amie à moi, elle enseigne elle aussi au conservatoire de Boston. Quand je l'ai invité à manger à la maison je ne pensais pas qu'elle visiterait mon lit et ma femme en plus de ma maison. »

« C'était il y a combien de temps ? »

« Y a trois ans je me suis rendue compte qu'elle me trompait, très honnêtement je ne sais pas trop depuis combien de temps. C'était à l'époque où nous essayons de faire un bébé, je subissais les injections d'hormones quotidiennes, les échographies, le monitorage. On avait déjà fait deux tentatives infructueuses et on avait décidé d'essayer une troisième fois en espérant que ce soit la bonne. J'avais mes humeurs complètement déréglées par la troisième phase que je vivais d'injections hormonales. Je pouvais passer du rire aux larmes en cinq minutes, Kathryn étant de moins en moins présente j'ai commencé à déprimer sérieusement, je me sentais trop seule dans tout ça. Un après midi ou je travaillais, j'ai décidé de rentrer à la maison et lui préparer un bon repas pour m'excuser de mes émotions difficiles à gérer et parler avec elle de mon ressentit. Qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise quand j'ai ouvert la porte et découvert des vêtements éparpillés partout dans l'entrée. Je n'ai eu qu'à suivre les fringues pour tomber sur ma femme et Aurore s'envoyant en l'air dans notre lit. »

Regina essuya une larme après son discours et Emma pu immédiatement voir qu'elle était plus due à la rage qu'à la tristesse.

« Depuis… » Dit-elle en inspirant profondément pour contrôler les larmes et la rage. « Aurore n'a de cesse de me demander mon pardon, dès qu'on se croise elle essais d'entamer une conversation, depuis trois ans elle essai. Elle m'a dit qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle n'a pas comprit pourquoi elle avait fait ça, que j'étais sa meilleure amie. » Elle eut un rire triste et moqueur à la fois. « Ma meilleure amie, c'est beau l'amitié n'est-ce-pas ? »

« C'est une garce. » Dit-Emma avant de pouvoir réfléchir à ses paroles.

« Laquelle ? » Questionna la brune surprise.

« Honnêtement… Les deux, mais la je parlais d'Aurore. Le pire c'est qu'elle ose essayer de renouer le contact, vous avez été claire, elle devrait abandonner et respecter votre volonté. Elle n'est pas en position d'espérer quoi que ce soit de vous. »

« Merci. »

« Voulez-vous… Continuez à en parler ou… » Emma marchait sur des œufs, incertaines de l'attitude à avoir sur un sujet aussi sensible.

« J'ai mit Aurore dehors, elle a a peine eu le temps de rassembler ses affaires. Pour être honnête, je ne suis même pas sure qu'elle était complètement habillée quand j'ai claqué la porte sur elle. Je suis ensuite remonté jusqu'à la chambre où j'ai trouvé Kathryn rhabillée qui s'est précipitée vers moi. Elle a commencé à balbutier des paroles incohérentes, qu'elle allait tout m'expliquer, que c'était arrivé qu'une fois, qu'elle s'en voulait, qu'elle m'aimait. J'ai rarement était autant en colère de ma vie, je me suis rarement sentie aussi trahie. Je me souviens avoir tellement hurlé que je n'avais plus de voix le lendemain. J'étais tellement hors de moi que j'ai rassemblé les draps, les ais mis dans la cheminé et j'y ai mit le feu.

La dispute a duré très longtemps, jusque toute l'après midi et jusque tard dans la nuit. Je suis partie passer quelques jours chez mes parents pour réfléchir, faire le point, depuis ce jour ils tolèrent Kathryn mais pas plus, je sais que je dois faire attention a ne pas la leur imposer trop longtemps. »

« On peut le comprendre, vous êtes leur fille et ils vous aiment. »

« Je sais. Disons que mon père peut rester cordial avec elle, il fait l'effort pour moi, ma mère par contre c'est une autre histoire. Elle a menacé Kathryn je ne sais combien de fois, elle s'enferme dans son bureau quand nous venons. Je ne lui en veux pas, elle est trop entière, elle n'arrive pas à lui pardonner, encore moins ces derniers temps. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous souvenez vous ce que je vous ais dit sur mon alliance ? »

« Vous l'avez enlevé, remise et ré-enlevé et vous n'êtes pas sure qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte. »

« C'est ça. Je l'ai enlevé pour la première fois à cette époque. Quand j'étais chez mes parents, elle a essayé de me parler, de m'appeler, venir me voir. A chacune de ses tentatives ma mère c'est fait un plaisir de la renvoyer sans ménagement. Quand je suis rentrée, à peu prêt calmée, j'ai exigée qu'elle m'explique tout. Elle s'est mise à pleurer en me disant qu'elle n'avait fait ça qu'une fois avec Aurore quand je les ais trouvées. Je n'y croyais pas alors j'ai exigé de voir son téléphone. Elle a essayé de me raisonner, de me dire que si je l'aimais je devais lui faire confiance… »

« Elle a osé ? » Demanda la blonde incrédule.

« Elle a osé. »

« Vous ne… Vous ne l'avez pas laissée s'en tirer comme ça n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Pour qui me prenez vous miss Swan. » S'amusa-t-elle-même si son regard en disait long sur les blessures qu'avait laissé sa femme. « Je lui ai répondu que si elle m'aimait je n'aurai jamais eu à douter de ma confiance en elle. Elle m'a finalement laissé son portable mais c'est mise à avouer avant même que je n'arrive à ses messages. Ca durait depuis un peu plus de huit mois, depuis la deuxième FIV ratée, et il n'y avait pas eu qu'Aurore, elle m'a parlé de deux autres filles. Elle insistait que ce n'était que des histoires de sexe mais je n'arrivais plus à réagir, j'étais comme anesthésiée. J'ai alors enlevé ma bague, elle s'est mise à pleurer et me supplier de lui laisser une seconde chance, j'ai mis la bague à ma chaine et je lui ai dit que je ne la remettrai que quand elle m'aurait prouvé que ça représentait quelque chose. »

« Comment ça c'est passé ensuite? »

« Elle a été plus attentionnée que jamais, toujours présente, romantique, dévouée. J'étais très angoissée par ma grossesse, nous l'avions tellement espérée et voilà que ça arrivait alors que nous vivions une crise de couple importante.

Elle a essayé d'être parfaite tout au long de ma grossesse, à l'époque j'ai cru que ça allait être possible. Ça a été une époque assez comique quand j'y repense. Ma mère et elle se sont fait la guerre pendant neuf mois. Kathryn voulait être présente à cent pourcent mais ma mère voulait l'évincer au maximum. Elle lui donnait des mauvaises horaires pour mes échographie et venait a sa place en m'avouant sans détour ses manigances. »

« Votre mère a l'air très manipulatrice. »

La brune se mît a rire de bon cœur avant de confirmer d'un hochement de tête.

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire miss Swan. Toutes mes jeunes années, nous nous somme assez mal entendues. Elle avait des aspirations pour moi qui n'étaient pas les miennes. Elle voulait que j'aie du pouvoir, un poste haut placé à responsabilités. Mais moi je voulais faire du cheval ou du piano. Le cheval elle m'a toujours laissé faire, a condition que j'essai la compétition, quand elle a vu que je m'en tirais bien mais que j'aimais plus passer du temps avec Rocinante que sur Rocinante, elle a lâché l'affaire. Le piano cependant elle essayait de me faire arrêter, elle me cherchait des écoles prestigieuses en espérant me convaincre. Et puis un jour mon père l'a amené à l'un de mes récitals, j'avais 17ans à l'époque. A la fin, elle est venue me voir en coulisse, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a murmuré à l'oreille. 'Ton talent, ton sourire, ton bonheur quand tu joues aussi divinement, c'est suffisant pour moi'. »

« C'est beau, elle a appris a vous voir et vous aimer telle que vous êtes. »

« C'est ça. » Confirma-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. « Mais elle reste Cora Mills, a partir de là elle a cherché les meilleures écoles, de quoi me lancer dans une carrière professionnelle. Mais pour une fois c'est ce que je voulais, nous avons appris à nous découvrir et nous aimer grâce au piano car elle s'est énormément investie dans cette partie de ma vie. »

« Et concernant Kathryn? »

« Ah ça... » Dit elle avec un sourire crispé. « Elle a eu du mal, le travail a été long pour qu'elle accepte. Heureusement pour moi elle connaissait et appréciait Kathryn. Elle a mît du temps mais maintenant elle sait qui je suis, quand elle me parle de ce que pourrait être la vie si je divorçais, elle m'imagine toujours avec une autre femme, elle ne me parle plus d'hommes depuis des années. L'arrivé d'Henry l'a beaucoup aidé, c'est un bébé a sa mamie qui peut en faire ce qu'il veut même si elle nie en bloc cette évidence. »

Emma senti sa gorge se serrer à l'entente de cette relation mère fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu droit de connaître. Elle déglutît pour contrôler sa peine et inspira avant de changer de sujet.

« Et donc votre alliance... »

« Oui. » Repris Regina comme si elle avait été stoppée dans son discours. « Donc, malgré la guerre entre ma mère et elle, les choses s'amélioraient. Elle avait eu un écart de conduite, les FIV étaient éprouvantes pour moi mais aussi pour elle. Elle semblait vraiment mal, et moi j'étais quand même assez centrée que moi, sur ce que je faisais subir à mon corps. J'ai peut être pas assez prit le temps de voir qu'on était deux à essuyer ses échecs.

A la naissance d'Henry ça allait tellement mieux, j'avais décidé de lui redonner ma confiance, notre seconde chance pour un avenir meilleur à trois. J'ai remit la bague le jour ou il est né.

Mais voilà, il y a quatre mois j'ai surpris Kathryn chuchoter au téléphone en pleine nuit, j'ai... Je ne suis pas très fière de moi mais j'ai piqué son téléphone et j'ai lu ses messages... Il y avait au moins trois femmes différentes avec qui elle avait des conversations laissant peu de place a l'imagination. Je sais qu'elle me trompe, je me demande a chaque instant si elle n'est pas en train de le faire maintenant. J'ai enlevé la bague mais elle n'a rien dit. En fait depuis la naissance d'Henry elle a encore plus changé. Elle ne supportait pas ses pleurs, elle se met vite en colère contre lui, elle ne lui dit jamais qu'elle l'aime, elle ne le câline jamais, ne le cajole jamais, elle le critique devant lui. Nous nous disputons sans cesse à cause de ça. »

« Savez-vous... »

Emma fut coupée par l'annonce d'approche de sa gare. Elle regarda sa voisine et cru lire la même déception sur son visage.

« Je me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup parlé, et beaucoup livré sur moi ce soir. Demain nous parlerons de vous d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Et nous pourrons aussi re parlé de vous. »

« Je ne m'étais pas autant confiée depuis tellement d'année hormis à mes parents, et je me rends compte que ça fait du bien. »

Sans trop réfléchir Emma s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras. Regina se crispa légèrement, semblant ne pas savoir comment agir face à ce contact et se détendit finalement en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Lâcher tout ça c'est parfois nécessaire, n'ayez pas peur de vous laisser aller Regina. Et merci s'avoir lavé mon jean. »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il reste du sang alors je l'ai lavé au savon, c'est pas parfait, il faudra le repasser à la machine mais on moins ce n'est plus rouge. »

« Merci ça… Ca me touche que vous ayez pensé à ça… Merci. »

Elle se leva émue et lui dit au revoir d'un geste de la main avant de sortir, incapable de parler. A peine sur le quai elle entendit toquer à la vitre et vit pour la deuxième fois la brune griffonner en hâte quelque chose sur un papier avant de le plaquer sur la paroi.

_'S'il-vous-plait, ne vous servez pas de tout ça contre moi.'_

Emma resta surprise sans savoir comment réagir tant elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la brune puisse craindre à ce point de s'être trop livrée à elle. Elle regarda le train partir, bien décidée à la rassurer dès le lendemain matin. En se retournant, elle croisa le regard d'Aurore qui détourna le sien aussitôt. Emma enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et se dépêcha de partir alors que la jeune femme recommençait à l'observer.

**Jour 11 : Train de 6h22**

C'est à nouveau en courant, et boitant, qu'Emma attrapa son train. Elle s'avança vers sa place et découvrit avec horreur un homme assis à côté de Regina qui la regardait d'un air désolée, n'ayant visiblement rien pu faire contre l'installation de son nouveau voisin envahissant, trop occupé à lui parler en zieutant son décolleté pour s'apercevoir qu'elle ne le regardait même plus. Sentant une bouffée de colère comme elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps, la jeune femme s'avança d'un pas décidé vers lui, bien décidée à récupérer sa place.

« Pardonnez-moi monsieur mais vous êtes assis à ma place. » Dit-elle d'abord gentiment pour ne pas le braquer.

L'homme la jaugea de haut en bas avant de se retourner vers Regina, s'approchant tant d'elle qu'elle était presque plaquée contre la vitre pour garder un espace raisonnable entre eux.

« Monsieur. » Répéta Emma plus fort.

« Bien sur que non cette place n'est pas réservée. » Dit-il sans la regarder.

« Vous allez me traiter de menteuse sans même me connaître ? » Dit-elle d'un ton sec, l'obligeant à se tourner vers elle. « Mince alors c'est toujours la même chose, on s'embête a réserver un billet pour être dans le sens de la marche et côté couloir. » Commença-t-elle en mêlant énervement, déception et désespoir dans sa comédie digne d'une tragédie. « Et parce que la compagnie de train a oublié un foutu petit ticket indiquant la réservation, on se retrouve a devoir supplier sa place. » Elle souffla dramatiquement, faisant rire la brune qui se tourna vers la fenêtre pour se cacher et ne pas ruiner son numéro. « Vous ne voulez pas que je vous montre mon ticket aussi? Non mais quand est ce que cette semaine de merde va arrêter d'aller de charybde en sillas? D'abord mon patron qui menace de me licencier avant hier à cause de l'incompétence d'un autre. Puis le décès de ma grand-mère hier, sans parler de la disparition de mon pauvre MisterCat. Je crois que décidemment le sort à… »

« Non non mais… » Commença l'homme qui semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre devant la scène de la blonde et les regards réprobateurs des autres passagers du wagon. « Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous la rend, c'est vrai c'est votre place, je n'ai pas fait attention, je vais aller dans un autre wagon. »

La dessus il se leva d'un coup et fila vers les portes. Emma sourit satisfaite et se laissa tomber à sa place.

« Vous avez vraiment passé une si mauvaise semaine? » Questionna sa voisine, semblant déjà sure de la réponse.

« Nope. » Répondit-elle en souriant, fière de son show et de son succès.

« Vous avez menti ? »

« Yep. »

« Emma... Avez-vous ne serai-ce qu'acheté un billet ce matin ? »

« Nope. »

« Mais pourquoi avez vous fait tout ce numéro ? Imaginez qu'il vous ais demandé votre billet, où que le contrôleur vienne voir ce qu'il se passe. »

« J'ai pas réfléchit à tout ça, j'ai vu qu'il était à notre place, qu'il vous envahissait et mettait mal à l'aise, je voulais être sûre qu'il s'en aille. »

Regina afficha un sourire discret.

« C'est notre place maintenant ? »

« Totalement oui. »

« Qu'elle grande avancée depuis votre mémorable 'C'est ma place' »

« Vous me préférez agaçante ? »

« Je ne saurai répondre à ça. »

« Sérieusement ? » La blonde éclata de rire. « J'étais sûre que vous m'aviez adoré dès le début. »

« Ne vous reposez pas trop sur vos lauriers Miss Swan, vous êtes toujours une agaçante inconnue envahissante dans un train. »

« Pour vous servir. » S'amusa-t-elle.

« Vous êtes impossible. »

« Oui… Mais vous m'adorez. »

« Miss Swan je tenais tout de même à vous parler de quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? » Sans savoir pourquoi, Emma se sentit immédiatement inquiète.

« Par rapport à hier. »

« Oh Regina j'ai pensé toute la soirée à votre mot, je n'ai aucune envie d'utiliser nos discussions contre vous. Je sais qu'on se connait depuis peu mais vous pouvez me faire confiance je vous assure. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai autant parlé. Je n'avais jamais livré autant de moi à une inconnue. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Emma pouvait la voir revêtir son masque froid du premier jour.

« Je ne dis pas que je regrette, simplement je ne voudrais pas que vous vous imaginiez que je suis une quelconque faible femme vulnérable. Je ne le suis pas, et je n'ai besoin de personne. Je m'en suis toujours sortis dans la vie et je… »

« Hey hey Regina. » La coupa Emma pour la calmer en voyant qu'elle partait dans un discours répété. « Je ne m'en servirai pas contre vous, et je vois où est le vrai problème. »

« Et où est-il ? » Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

« C'est l'image que vous avez renvoyez hier, est-ce mon avis qui est important ou simplement le fait de vous être montrée vulnérable ? »

« Je ne… C'est… »

« Parce que si c'est mon avis, sachez que ce que vous m'avez raconté m'a montré à quel point vous êtes forte dans l'adversité. »

Regina se tourna vers elle surprise et ne dit rien. Elle sembla se détendre et son visage s'adoucit doucement.

« C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de vous dire plein de choses et vous vous ne me racontez rien. »

« C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous peur du sang ? »

Un poids tomba immédiatement dans son estomac et elle sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Je suis pas prête pour cette confidence là. »

La brune la regarda un moment avant de sourire, décidant visiblement de ne pas insister.

« Oh merde. » Dit soudain Emma en voyant le contrôleur entrer dans le wagon. « Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou là ce con ? »

« Hum… Son travail. » Répondit sa voisine.

« Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi là ? Pourquoi lui ? Je suis dans la merde. »

« Vous le connaissez ? »

« Oui c'est Mendel, il m'a déjà pesqué deux fois sans billet. Je suis sûre qu'il va s'en donner à cœur joie. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il était déjà à leur niveau.

« Bonjour mesdames contrôle des billets. »

Regina cherchait dans son sac quand Emma se lança.

« Bonjour hum… Comment allez-vous Mr Mendel ? »

« Moi bien, vous un peu moins j'ai l'impression. Ou est votre billet. »

Il arborait déjà un sourire vainqueur qui fit grincer les dents de la blonde.

« Et bien en parlant de ça je… »

« Les voilà. » Dit tout d'un coup Regina.

Emma et le contrôleur la regardèrent avec le même étonnement sur le visage. Il prit les billets, les inspectant en jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux à la brune. Voyant que tout était en règle il souffla et les lui rendit avant de continuer son travail.

« Vous aviez deux billets ? »

« Hum… Oui. » Dit-elle sans lever ses yeux de son sac ou elle rangeait ses affaires.

« Ce sont des billets valables plusieurs mois pour le train de cette heure peu importe le jour ? »

« Hein heu… Oui oui c'est ça. »

« Je peux voir ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant clairement qu'elle lui mentait.

« Pourquoi faire ? » Questionna-t-elle sur la défensive.

«Non c'est pas… Déjà un grand merci Regina, c'est vraiment trop gentil de votre part, combien je vous dois ? »

« Non non rien pas de soucis, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Regina… Je tiens à vous rembourser, c'est normal, et puis il va vous manquer un billet maintenant. »

« Non non pas de soucis il ne m'en manque pas. »

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Je… Emma n'insistez pas. »

« Vous avez acheté deux billets pour ce matin ? »

La brune rougit furieusement et se dandinait mal à l'aise.

« Vous êtes souvent en retard et… » Commença-t-elle en soufflant. « Ce matin en achetant mes billets pour ce matin j'ai… J'ai pensé à votre genou, aux douleurs, au fait que vous n'alliez surement pas pouvoir bien courir et donc que vous… Je pensais au fait que vous alliez surement sacrifier le temps d'acheter un billet pour ne pas louper le train. Je n'ai pas réfléchit. » S'agaça-t-elle. « Ca à été un achat impulsif, quand le billet est sortis y avait deux allés un retour. »

Emma resta un petit moment sans voix avant de s'avancer pour la prendre dans ses bras. Comme la fois d'avant, Regina resta un peu interdite avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Emma la sentit passer ses bras autour de sa taille et elle fut soudainement assaillit par l'odeur de son shampoing. Elle se surprit à le respirer et fermer les yeux pour se perdre dans se sentiment. Le corps de la jeune femme était chaud et accueillant, elle s'y sentait bien et peinait à comprendre qu'un tel sentiment la submerge ainsi. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle resserra sa prise autour du cou de la pianiste avant de la lâcher soudainement, prenant conscience de son comportement.

« Pardon. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Ne soyez pas désolée miss Swan. »

« Je suis pas tactile d'habitude. »

« Moi non plus. » Dit la jeune femme en posant sa main sur la sienne avant de l'enlever aussi vite.

Elles se raclèrent la gorge, essayant d'alléger la tension et la gène qui s'était installée.

« Merci. »

« Pour ? »

« Le billet. »

« C'était rien, vous avez retenu les portes un jour pour que je ne le loupe pas. »

« Vous m'avez soignée. »

« Vous êtes redescendue pour me tenir compagnie. »

« Vous m'avez prêté votre jupe et nettoyé mon jean. »

« On va dire que nous sommes quittes. »

« Amies… »

« Amies. » Confirma Regina.

Elles se sourirent et discutèrent l'esprit léger jusqu'à l'arrivée à Boston.

**Jour 11 : Train de 17h15**

« Cadeau. » Dit Emma en se laissant tomber à sa place à côté de Regina qui était déjà installée.

« C'est quoi ? » Dit-elle en attrapant le paquet qu'elle lui tendait.

« Un petit quelque chose pour vous remercier de ce matin. C'est pas grand chose. »

« Miss Swan je vous ai dit que… »

« Ouvrez-le. » Dit-elle avec autorité et amusement.

La jeune pianiste s'exécuta et découvrit une boite de macarons.

« Oh mon dieu vous essayez d'appuyer sur mes faiblesses ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ils ont l'air succulents. »

« Y a une boulangerie à côté du magasin, c'est les meilleurs macarons que j'ai jamais gouté, je me suis dit que vous ne pourriez qu'aimer. Je vous ais fait un petit assortiment, il y en a un au chocolat, un à la fraise, un à la pomme, rose, citron, pistache, vanille et café. »

« Merci beaucoup Miss Swan. » Dit-elle en la prenant gentiment et furtivement dans ses bras.

Elle se re concentra immédiatement sur les desserts en se léchant surement inconsciemment les lèvres de gourmandise.

« Vous pouvez y gouter dès maintenant si vous voulez. »

« On partage ? »

« Non non c'est pour vous. »

« Oh s'il vous plait, j'aurai des remords à déguster sous vos yeux. »

« Mais je n'ai prit qu'un de chaque. »

« Chacune croque dedans. »

Le sourire d'enfant de la pianiste fit fondre les résolutions de la blonde qui acquiesça finalement.

Regina attrapa celui à la vanille et croqua dedans avant de le lui tendre. Emma fit de même et lui rendit pour qu'elle le finisse.

Plusieurs macarons plus tard, du rire, quelques anecdotes partagées et de nombreuses miettes tombées, elles en étaient à se faire manger l'une l'autre comme si de rien n'était. Regina attrapa celui qu'elle réservait pour la fin, à la pomme et le tendit devant la bouche de la blonde qui était encore en train d'avaler la fin du précédent.

« Hum… » Dit Emma en s'essuyant la lèvre et en avalant en souriant. « Attendez j'ai pas fini l'autre. »

« La pomme c'est ce que je préfère, vous avez droit à un tout petit bout de celui là. »

« Mais mangez le en entier si ça vous fait plaisir, j'en ai eu assez. »

« Non non goutez le et dites moi s'il est bon. »

Emma se lécha les lèvres et ouvrit doucement la bouche, elle s'avança et la brune recula le macaron.

« Un petit bout hein. » Rappela-t-elle.

« Promis. »

Elle croqua dedans par surprise, la faisant sursauter et rire. En retirant sa main elle fit tomber un morceau sur le coin de la lèvre d'Emma et le récupéra naturellement avec son index, frottant au passage sa lèvre.

La blonde ressentit un picotement dans son ventre mais préféra l'ignorer pour le moment, profitant pleinement de l'instant.

De son côté Regina croqua dans le gâteau et sourit en gémissant de plaisir.

« Il est succulent. »

« Je sais lequel acheter en masse pour la prochaine fois. » S'amusa-t-elle.

« Hummm Oh oui. » Grogna-t-elle en savourant.

L'humeur légère tomba d'un coup quand le regard de la jeune femme se fixa sur l'entrée du wagon. Emma regarda et vit Aurore s'avancer. Regina tourna la tête vers la fenêtre en l'ignorant royalement. La jeune femme s'approcha et croisa le regard de la blonde à défaut de pouvoir capter celui de son ancienne amie.

Elle sembla prête à parler mais se ravisa en voyant le regard que lui lançait Emma, clair sur le fait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. La blonde soupira de soulagement en la voyant continué son chemin et se tourna vers sa voisine.

Son cœur se brisa en la voyant les larmes aux yeux. Regina se redressa, inspira et balaya les larmes qui perlaient. Elle regagna sa prestance et son regard devint dur.

« Je ne supporte plus de souffrir pour tout ça. Vous savez le pire ? C'est que je sais tellement, je sais que ce soir elle va rentrer à la maison après avoir été dans les bras de je ne sais qu'elle garce. »

« Comment pouvez-vous être si sure ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle rentrerait tard à cause d'une réunion, quand j'en ai parlé à mon père il m'a convaincu de vérifier, mes parents voudraient que j'ai un déclic pour lui en parler, la quitter, avancer. J'ai appelé son travail et il n'y a aucune réunion ce soir, Kathryn est partie tôt en leur disant qu'elle allait chercher son fils. Elle ose se servir de lui pour ça. »

« Est-ce à cause de lui que vous ne la quittez pas ? »

La brune sembla réfléchir à la question un moment avant de répondre.

« Oui et non, je reste pour ne pas détruire ses repères, elle est censée être sa mère. Mais à côté de ça… Elle l'ignore, ne s'occupe pas de lui. Lui le premier ne va jamais vers elle, quand elle le prend dans ses bras elle a ce petit air inquiet et on sent qu'il n'est pas serein mon bébé, il retrouve le sourire dans mes bras ou ceux de mes parents. Il m'appelle maman mais pas elle, et elle ne cherche pas particulièrement à ce qu'il le fasse, on dirait qu'elle s'en moque. »

« Je sais que mon avis ne représente rien, je vous connais depuis peu et je ne suis pas dans votre couple mais… » Elle hésita à continuer, craignant de définitivement ne plus être à sa place.

« Allez y miss Swan, j'aimerai savoir, votre avis m'importe. »

« Vous restez pour le bonheur de votre fils, mais visiblement, il est pas à l'aise avec elle, vous êtes clairement malheureuse et les enfants sentent ça. Dans une de mes familles, j'avais sept ans, ils s'ignoraient en permanence ou se disputaient, c'était insoutenable, même leur fils me disait que son rêve était que ses parents se séparent. Les enfants, même jeunes, sentent ça chacun à leur dégré et avec leur sensibilité. Si tout semble montrer que chacun souffre, ne vaut-il pas mieux jouer franc jeu et voir où ça va ? »

La brune se mordillait l'intérieur de la lèvre avec nervosité.

« Mon père me dit la même chose dernièrement, ma mère dit clairement qu'elle sera heureuse quand j'aurai divorcé. Je me sens perdue. »

« Peut être parler est une bonne chose, parler est un bon début… »

« J'ai peur que si je commence la colère monte et tout sorte. »

« Et alors… Cela serai-t-il si mal ? »

« Je ne… je ne sais pas… »

« Réfléchissez-y, parlez s'en à ceux qui vous aiment et surtout, écoutez les. Elle ne peut pas agir ainsi sans conséquences, elle ne peut pas vous faire ça sans que personne ne dise rien. »

« Merci miss Swan. »

« De quoi ? »

« De me parler sans détours, trop peu de gens le font. »

« Je ne donne que mon avis. »

« Merci. » Dit-elle doucement, Emma pu voir une nouvelle étincelle dans son regard, comme une nouvelle détermination. « Je crois que je vais en parler à mes parents et puis discuter sérieusement avec elle. »

* * *

**A jeudi prochain, vos avis son précieux et colle un GRAND GRAND sourire sur mon visage alors n'hésitez pas.**


	8. Je ne suis personne pour vous juger

**Chapitre 8 mes choupinettes et mon choupinet XD**

**Alors je plaide coupable, ce chapitre je me suis un peu lâchée. Il est MEEEEGGGGGGAAAA long mais je savais pas comment couper, je voulais que tous ces évènements se passent comme ça et après sondage sur twitter, je suis partie pour assumer et faire un Méga chapitre XD**

**Votre accueil est toujours aussi incroyable vous me comblez de bonheur et je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier. Je vous adore, vous êtes mes soleils**

**Merci aux reviews, aux follow, aux tweet, aux MP, aux favorites et aux lecteurs dans l'ombre.**

**Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Léger M à cause d'un thème abordé**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8) Je ne suis personne pour vous juger.**

**Jour 12 : Train de 6h22**

Emma était en avance à la gare ce matin là. Elle avait tellement repensé à toutes les révélations que lui avait fait Regina la veille qu'elle avait très peu dormit. Elle se demandait si elle allait parler à sa femme le soir même, elle se demandait si elle n'en avait pas trop dit, si elle n'avait pas dépassé des limites lors de leur discussion. Elle voyait la brune malheureuse et enfermée dans un mariage qui la faisait souffrir, mais avait-elle eut raison de la faire aller vers une mise à plat dans son couple ?

Emma était tiraillée entre l'envie qu'elle avait de protéger cette femme qui avait si vite prit une telle importance dans sa vie, et la peur que leur discussion n'ait un aussi gros impact sur une famille qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Perdue entre la culpabilité d'un espoir qu'elle essayait d'étouffer, l'angoisse d'un revirement de situation ou Regina lui reprocherait ses conseils et la peur d'avoir mal agis, elle se retrouva incapable de dormir plus dès quatre heures du matin.

Elle était maintenant sur le quai de la gare, complètement pétrifiée à l'idée de revoir la brune. Le train arriva finalement devant elle et elle inspira profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur avant de monter. A peine entrée elle vit la jeune femme assise qui semblait guetter son arrivée, elle la vit se décaler contre la fenêtre pour libérer sa place.

« Je m'installe là ça limite les chances que quelqu'un se mette à côté de moi et que vous ayez à refaire votre numéro. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Bonne idée. » Dit-elle avec un léger rire nerveux.

« Tout va bien miss Swan ? »

« Oui et non. »

« Envie d'en parler ? »

« J'ai peur de ne pas avoir été à ma place lors de notre discussion hier. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Car je ne suis pas dans votre couple et… J'espère que dans ce que j'ai dit vous n'avez pas imaginé que je vous disais quoi faire quoi dire. C'était simplement mon avis de personne extérieure, je ne suis pas à votre place, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que c'est pour vous tout ça. Alors depuis ma place, effectivement je suis d'avis que Kathryn ne peut pas s'en tirer comme ça, que vous avez droit au bonheur et une vie amoureuse dans laquelle vous serez épanouie et non trompée. Je pense toujours qu'il est possible qu'Henry sente tout ça, simplement c'est au travers de ses yeux d'enfant. De ce que vous m'avez dit, il n'a pas de relation avec elle, c'est donc que dans son cœur elle n'est peut être même pas sa maman. Mais tout ça c'est des avis personnel, je ne vous connais que depuis moins de quinze jours, je ne devrais même pas m'autoriser de dire tout ça. Vous n'avez même pas à écouter mon opinion, encore moins en faire cas je… »

« J'ai parlé à mes parents de tout ça hier soir. » La coupa-t-elle.

« A bon… Et qu'avez-vous dit. »

« Je leur ai dit que je voulais faire le point. Avant tout je voudrais vous dire que je vous remercie pour notre discussion de hier. Ca m'a fait du bien d'avoir un avis extérieur, ça me fait me rendre compte que je stagne dans une situation que me rend malheureuse depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Je sais que je dois faire quelque chose, je ne sais juste pas quoi. Je suis perdue car je suis en train de chambouler une très grande partie de ma vie et c'est terrifiant. Ne vous sentez pas fautive, ne culpabilisez pas, ça fait longtemps que mes parents me disent bien plus que ce que vous m'avez dit. Le fait que vous soyez extérieure m'a plus marqué cependant. »

« Je ne voudrais pas que par ma faute votre… »

« Miss Swan ne vous inquiétez pas, notre discussion m'a seulement amenée à discuter avec mes parents et c'est une bonne chose. »

« Okay, sourit Emma. Et du coup ça c'est passé comment ? »

« Bien et mal on va dire. Mes parents sont du même avis que vous, je dois parler à Kathryn. Mon père était modéré, il m'a dit de ne pas laisser la situation continuer comme ça, de la confronter, lui dire ses fautes et voir où mène la conversation en restant ferme. Ma mère était plus catégorique, elle pense qu'il me faut rompre, que ma femme me trompe depuis trop longtemps et qu'elle n'arrêtera pas. Elle pense que je serai plus heureuse avec une autre, pour elle il me faut trouver une femme qui n'aura d'yeux que pour moi, qui m'aimera et aimera mon fils comme une deuxième mère, une femme honnête, sincère, droite et avec assez de caractère pour savoir se dresser devant moi quand il le faut. »

« J'aurai imaginé qu'elle voudrait pour vous quelqu'un qui va dans votre sens et ne vous fait pas d'ombre. »

Regina rit sincèrement à cette remarque avant de répondre.

« Ahah non, c'est vrai qu'elle aime me voir sur le haut des podiums mais, elle me connait, elle sait que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui sait s'opposer à moi. Sinon je me repose sur ma situation sans chercher à évoluer. Avec une personne au caractère aussi fort que le mien, ça ne peut que m'amener à avancer et viser toujours plus haut. Elle n'aime pas les personnes trop lisses qui se soumettent trop facilement. »

« Kathryn est trop lisse à son gout ? »

« Oui, beaucoup trop. Disons qu'au départ, elle allait toujours dans mon sens. Kathryn a du caractère, elle l'a montré dans leurs nombreuses joutes verbales, mais elle est aussi très en retrait. Elle fait les choses plus par derrière et pas en face, elle fait en sorte d'arriver à ses fins mais en faisant des courbettes par devant. Ma mère préfère une personne franche qui s'oppose à elle que quelqu'un de plus manipulateur, elle a tendance à plus respecter ceux qui n'ont pas peur d'elle. »

« Elle est spéciale votre mère. »

« C'est un numéro à elle toute seule. Mais il faut apprendre à la connaître, elle a beaucoup changé par rapport à mon enfance, elle vaut le coup qu'on passe au-delà de son air strict de prime abord. »

« Et du coup quel a été le bilan ? »

« Je veux lui parler, je dois lui parler. Mon père à proposé quelque chose de pas mal, la prochaine fois que Kathryn m'annoncera qu'elle rentrera plus tard pour X,Y mensonge, ce soir là mon père prendra Henry chez eux et moi je confronterai ma femme à son retour. »

« C'est bien de ne pas coincer Henry dans tout ça. »

« C'est normal, il n'a pas à souffrir des problèmes de ses mères. Le plus longtemps je pourrai le préserver de tout ça le mieux c'est. »

« Vous dites que c'est normal mais tous les parents ne sont pas comme vous. »

Regina ne dit rien mais la regarda longuement, comme pour lui indiquer qu'elle pouvait parler si elle en avait envie.

« J'ai été dans des familles qui se moquaient bien du ressentit des enfants. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Quand j'avais douze ans, j'étais dans une famille assez particulière. Le père faisait ça par amour des enfants, il souhaitait adopter mais sa femme ne voulant pas, ils faisaient famille d'accueil et il espérait pouvoir l'amener à envisager de garder un enfant. Lui et moi nous entendions vraiment bien, je lui racontais tout, il m'aidait, me conseillait. C'est même vers lui que je suis allé lors de mes premières règles. Mais sa femme elle c'était une tout autre histoire, elle ne me détestait pas mais ne voulait pas m'adopter, un jour ils ont commencé à se disputer à cause de ça. Marco a voulu la prendre à part mais elle a dit que je pouvais parfaitement entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle disait que je n'étais qu'un revenu, un complément financier pour qu'ils puissent partir en vacances quand elle ne m'aurait plus dans leur pattes. Ca m'a brisé le cœur, Marco c'est mit en colère, il lui a dit qu'elle était monstrueuse. Je me sentais sale, inutile, rejetée, mais aussi fautive de leur dispute. Après ça elle a ordonné que je devais partir si ma présence donnait des envies d'adoption à son mari. J'ai été mise dans une autre famille mais je n'ai jamais coupé le contact avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il meure quand j'avais seize ans. J'ai reçu un message de sa part à elle me disant 'Plus besoin de lui écrire il est mort, tu n'es pas la bienvenue à l'enterrement.' »

« Quel monstre. » S'exclama la brune.

Emma acquiesça en soupirant. « Je sais, et comme vous pouvez vous en douter… J'y suis allé. Elle s'est avancé méchamment vers moi mais un amis à eux l'a retenu et je l'ai entendu lui dire que j'avais le droit d'être là. »

« Bien sur que vous aviez le droit. »

Emma sourit devant la conviction dans les paroles de la brune.

« Bref, tout ça pour dire que tout le monde n'est pas comme vous. »

« Je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à vivre tout ça »

« Il ne faut pas, ça a fait de moi qui je suis aujourd'hui. Et je préfère toujours ne pas revenir sur le passé, c'est mieux ainsi. »

Regina lui sourit et Emma ressentit une soudaine envie d'admirer ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuse. Son esprit s'y perdait et elle lutta pour rester concentrée sur ses yeux chocolats.

« Et donc... » Commença-t-elle pour changer de sujet. « La prochaine fois que Kathryn vous fait ce coup la vous ma confrontez. »

« C'est ça. Ce sera peut être ce soir comme demain comme dans une semaine. »

« J'aimerai que ce soit ce soir. » Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Regina haussa un sourcil en réponse à sa remarque.

« Je veux dire... » Balbutia la blonde. « Pour vous des ce soir c'est mieux. Au moins vous arrachez le pansement d'un coup. Vous souffrez depuis trop longtemps pour vivre un jour de plus comme ça. Elle vous fait pleurer et... Une personne qu'on aime ne devrait pas nous faire pleurer si ce n'est de joie. »

Elle lutta contre la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge à la pensée de ses propres larmes qu'elle avait versées sans compter pendant si longtemps. Elle sentit une chaleur agréable sur sa main et s'aperçut que la brune l'avait prise avec la sienne.

« Il est malheureusement des gens qui semblent destinés à souffrir pour les autres. Ceux là ne doivent jamais perdre espoir, le bonheur est pour chacun, il ne nous attend simplement pas au même stade du chemin d'une âme à l'autre. »

Pendant un instant, Emma eut l'impression que sa voisine pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle avait envie de se blottir contre elle, d'oublier qu'elle était mariée, d'oublier qu'elle était une femme, d'oublier qu'elle ne voyait en elle qu'une connaissance, tout au plus une amie. La brune ne pouvait même pas imaginer a quel point elle était brisée. Emma eut envie de pleurer de l'importance qu'elle avait donnée si vite à cette femme. Depuis deux semaines elle avait une raison de se lever le matin, elle n'avait plus eut de réel accès de colère et d'amertume comme d'ordinaire.

Elle avait fait de cette pauvre inconnue la bouée de sauvetage dont elle désespérait depuis deux ans, oubliant qu'elle n'était qu'une parenthèse dans sa vie qui ne la maintiendrait à flot qu'un temps. Le temps qu'il faut pour qu'une voiture soit réparée.

« Tout va bien miss Swan? » Questionna Regina, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

« Quand votre voiture sera-t-elle réparée ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un coup.

« Vous avez hâte de vous débarrasser de moi ? »

Emma ne pouvait pas s'être trompée, il y avait eu de la déception et de l'incompréhension dans sa voix.

« Non non. » S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. « Au contraire, je commence juste à craindre que mes trajets de train redeviennent ennuyeux et monotones. »

« Ca ne risque pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Votre voiture à un gros problème ? Ca fait presque quinze jours déjà. »

« Et bien… disons que… Il se pourrait qu'elle soit réparée depuis trois jours déjà. »

« Pourquoi continuez-vous à prendre le train alors ? » Dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

« Et bien… » Regina semblait légèrement mal à l'aise en changeant constamment de position dans sa place. « Disons que dans un soucis financier… » Reprit-elle d'une voix très professionnelle. « Il me revient moins cher de prendre le train, je suis également moins fatiguée ainsi car je n'ai pas à me concentrer, je peux valoriser mon temps de trajet et d'un point de vue environnemental, quand au réfléchit aux rejets de CO2 émis par une voiture il apparait comme beaucoup plus écologique de prendre le train dans la conjoncture act… »

« Moi aussi j'aime les moments que nous passons dans ce train. » La coupa Emma avec douceur.

Regina se stoppa d'un coup et pencha légèrement la tête en l'observant. Elle sourit et poussa une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de la blonde, avant de se racler la gorge et se redresser.

« Moi aussi. » Dit-elle doucement. « Il est vrai que le facteur 'blonde envahissante' est passé rapidement des 'contre le train' aux 'pour le train'. »

Emma rit de bon cœur, se sentant soudainement très légère à l'idée d'avoir la brune comme voisine de train à long terme.

« Je ne serai pas là ce soir. » Dit-Regina.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Emma dont la bonne humeur retomba d'un coup.

« Je prend un train tard à cause d'une répétition pour le concert de demain. »

« Oh oui c'est vrai c'est demain. Vous devez être impatiente. »

« Et pétrifiée. »

« Vous serez merveilleuse j'en suis sure. »

« J'espère que vous avez raison. Du coup je ne pense pas parler à Kathryn ce soir, après le concert à la première occasion, mais pas ce soir. »

« Vous avez parfaitement raison. » Dit Emma en posant sa main sur la sienne. « Demain c'est votre soirée, et rien ne doit vous détourner de ce but là pour le moment. »

Regina tourna sa main pour amener sa paume contre la sienne et la serra comme pour démontrer sa gratitude.

« On se voit demain matin alors ? »

« Oui demain matin. »

Elles se levèrent pour attraper leurs affaires en arrivant en gare de Boston.

« C'est ou votre concert ? »

« A l'opéra de Boston. »

« Oh ouah carrément. »

« Oui, à 20h30 à l'opéra de Boston, récital de piano par Regina Mills sur les œuvres de Chopin, Scarlatti et Beethoven. Dit-elle avec une grande fierté.

« Ca va être votre grand moment Regina, surtout j'espère que vous le savourerez. »

« Je vous le promet. »

**Jour 13 : train de 6h22**

« C'est le grand jour. » Dit Emma en s'installant aux côtés de la brune.

« Je vais mourir d'angoisse, j'ai le ventre noué. Ce matin Henry m'a demandé pourquoi je ressemblais à une tomate. »

« Il est trop mignon. »

« Ca a bien fait rire mon père. »

« Votre père le garde tous les jours ? »

« Et oui. Ma mère travaille et mon père a perdu son emploi il y a six mois maintenant. Il n'arrivait pas à en retrouver et gardait Henry en attendant pour occuper ses journées. Mon père s'éclate tellement dans cette tâche que ma mère lui a demandé de ne pas continuer à chercher un job. Ils ont… beaucoup d'argent, vraiment beaucoup, et maintenant, chaque midi elle les rejoints et ils mangent tous les trois, ils m'appellent, et Henry est aux anges de les avoir. Depuis l'arrivée de mon bébé, mes parents ont changé toutes leurs habitudes. »

« C'est des grands-parents gâteaux. »

« Oh ça oui. S'amusa-t-elle. D'ailleurs, je vous ais dit que vous alliez rencontrer Henry ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« La semaine prochaine, à partir de jeudi mes parents partent en vacances dix jours. Ils voulaient reporter à cause de ma discussion à venir avec Kathryn mais j'ai refusé, je veux qu'ils profitent. Du coup Henry viendra avec moi en train et je le mettrai à la crèche. Alors… » Dit-elle soudainement mal à l'aise. « Je sais que… Le sujet enfant est… sensible pour vous et… Si vous préférez que je prenne la v…. »

« Non. » La coupa-t-elle d'un coup. « Je veux dire… Oui enfin non… Venez en train, tout va bien pour moi, et je serai plus que ravie de rencontrer Henry. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

« A 100% Regina. Surtout ne reprenez pas votre voiture. »

« Très bien. » Dit-elle en souriant. « Jeudi donc, présentations officielles. Donc… » Continua-t-elle le visage soudain dur. « Interdiction de faire du vulgaire et chaque gros-mot entrainera des conséquences. »

Emma s'étouffa en riant, mais devant l'air très sérieux de sa voisine elle se ressaisit rapidement.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil en réponse.

« Oh Okay vous êtes sérieuse. Non mais vous me prenez pour qui ? Je serai irréprochable devant votre fils. »

« Moui. » Dit-elle perplexe.

« Non mais je vous jure. » S'exclama Emma en lui poussant doucement l'épaule. « Je serai un modèle de politesse. »

« Je ne crois que ce que je vois. » La taquina-t-elle.

« Et bien vous verrez vous… »

Elles furent coupées par le téléphone de Regina qui se mit à sonner.

« Excusez-moi. C'est Kathryn elle veut peut-être me dire de ne pas stresser. » Dit-elle en décrochant.

« Oui Kathryn que me vaut cet ap… » Elle perdit progressivement le sourire qu'elle avait eu en répondant. « Mais comment ça tu ne peux pas ?... Mais ce concert est prévu depuis des mois je… Mais c'est le plus grand jour de ma carrière tu ne peux pas ne pas… Quoi comme réunion ? » Emma la voyait s'énerver de plus en plus. « Oh et tu vas me dire que ca ne se prévoit pas à l'avance ce genre de choses ?... Permet –moi de douter de tes excuses… Tout ce que je vois c'est que ma femme ne sera pas là lors du tournant de ma carrière… Comment ne peux-tu pas comprendre que dans un moment pareil j'aimerai que tout le monde soit là ?... Allez laisse tomber, bonne réunion. »

Elle raccrocha d'un coup et tenait ses poings serrés de rage. Elle respirait vite et Emma ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Elle s'avança doucement en prononçant un léger 'Hey' et fut surprise par sa voisine qui se tourna d'un coup vers elle.

« Une réunion, elle a une 'Reunion'. Je me demande bien comment s'appelle cette 'Reunion' ? Encore une pétasse qu'elle aura levé je ne sais où. Ma femme est une garce qui préfère avoir la tête entre les jambes des filles plutôt que d'être là pour son épouse. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle me fasse ça, aujourd'hui, lors de ce concert. Elle ne sera même pas là, mon bonheur ne représente rien pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle voit avec ce concert c'est l'opportunité de chevaucher pendant des heures une bimbo brune sans risque de se faire surprendre. »

Elle avait dit tout ça d'un coup, presque sans respirer entre ses phrases et Emma ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il était bon de faire dans un cas comme ça. Un désastreux 'Heuuuuu' sortit de sa bouche mais il sembla suffisant à la pianiste qui reprit de plus belle.

« C'est trop demander un peu d'attention de sa part ? »

« Non vous… »

« Suis-je une si mauvaise épouse qu'elle doit tout faire pour se changer les idées dans les bras d'une multitude d'amante ? »

« Je suis sûre que non vous… »

« Ou alors c'est ça, je dois être une catastrophe au lit pour ne jamais lui suffire ainsi. » Sa voix se brisa en parlant et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. « Elle ne m'a pas trompée qu'une fois miss Swan, elle m'a trompé tellement qu'elle serait incapable de compter combien de fois. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour tenir debout avec les cornes que j'ai. »

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser les larmes sans succès et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Emma posa sa main sur la sienne et une sur son menton pour l'amener à la regarder.

« C'est elle la femme déplorable Regina. Elle a… la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse femme du monde et elle ne sait pas se rendre compte de sa chance. Tellement de femmes donneraient tout pour être à sa place, et si elles y étaient, elles ne vous tromperaient jamais, elles vous traiteraient comme une déesse, comme vous le méritez. Elles vous aimeraient à votre juste valeur, elles auraient peur de vous perdre tellement être avec vous est comme un rêve. Vous méritez un amour sincère, vous méritez une relation tellement sincère que la question de confiance ne se poserait jamais. »

Regina cligna un mot des yeux en assimilant ses paroles et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Emma la vit perdue et perturbée et posa sa main sur sa joue pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus.

« Vous avez droit au bonheur et il arrivera. »

« Merci Miss Swan. » Dit la brune en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Le regard qu'elle lui lançait était tellement intense qu'Emma se sentait vulnérable dessous.

« Ne pensez plus à tout ça Regina. » Dit-elle en caressant sa joue de son pouce. « Aujourd'hui c'est votre journée, vos parents seront au premier rang, votre public sera là et vous serez grandiose. »

Une dernière larme s'échappa avant que la brune ne retrouve le sourire.

« Merci Emma. »

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous m'avez appelée Emma. »

« C'est vrai. »

« J'aime bien miss Swan mais j'aime encore mieux entendre 'Emma'. »

« Merci de m'avoir redonné le sourire Emma. Vous avez raison, c'est ma journée et je ne la laisserai pas me la gâcher. »

« Voilà ce que je préfère entendre. » Dit-elle en enlevant finalement sa main.

Elles arrivèrent en gare de Boston et la jeune blonde prit sa voisine dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Elles se séparèrent non sans un dernier regard et un sourire avant de sortir de la gare.

**Jour 14 : train de 00h44**

Emma était assise à sa place, son wagon était vide et elle s'était allongée, les yeux fermés, repensant à la soirée qu'elle venait de vivre.

Elle avait passé la journée à se dire qu'elle voulait aller au concert de Regina sans oser sauter le pas et acheter des places. En sortant du travail elle était finalement allé jusqu'à l'opéra et avait demandé s'il restait des places. Elle avait ressentit une profonde déception en apprenant que le récital était complet depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Elle était fière pour Regina mais en colère contre elle-même d'avoir loupé cette occasion. Elle s'éloignait doucement quand une voix l'avait interpellée. Elle était retournée vers la guichetière qui lui avait annoncé qu'elle venait juste d'avoir une annulation et que si la place l'intéressait toujours, elle serait à elle.

C'est ainsi qu'Emma s'était retrouvée quelques heures plus tard au milieu du parterre de l'opéra, assise entre deux jeunes hommes bien habillés qui n'avaient eut de cesse d'essayer d'engager la conversation avec elle.

Dès l'instant où Regina était montée sur scène cependant, elle n'avait plus eut d'yeux que pour elle. Les premières notes avaient raisonné dans la salle et elle s'était sentie emportée. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement intéressée par la musique classique, mais quand Regina s'était mise à jouer, elle avait eut l'impression d'être touchée par une lumière si pure qu'elle en avait eut envie de pleurer. Ce n'étais que quand ses yeux s'étaient mis à lui brûler qu'elle s'était aperçue que c'était le cas.

Au premier rang, elle avait reconnu le père de Regina qui serrait la main d'une femme qui devait être sa mère. Cora pleurait à chaude larme elle aussi et s'avançait sur son siège comme si elle voulait monter aux côtés de sa fille. Le couple irradiait la fierté et cela l'avait fait sourire sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

Le récital avait à peine commencé qu'il s'était terminé et Emma avait été incapable de bouger pendant un moment. Elle avait reprit ses esprits et c'était éclipsé en espérant ne pas s'être faite remarquée.

Une fois dans le train, les sons lui revenant aux oreilles, le souvenir de la grâce avec laquelle ses doigts frôlaient les notes du piano. Elle se remit à pleurer sans chercher à calmer ses larmes. Elle n'avait personne dont elle devait se cacher et accepter toutes les émotions que ce récital avait réveillé en elle.

« Bonsoir Miss Swan. »

Emma se leva d'un coup en séchant ses larmes, choquée de voir Regina devant elle.

« Regina vous… Je… Mais que faites… Vous… »

« Mes parents devaient me ramener jusqu'à la gare où j'ai laissé ma voiture ce matin, mais quand je vous ais vu partir de l'opéra, j'ai eu envie de prendre le train. »

La jeune femme resta bouche bée en se décalant pour la laisser s'asseoir.

« Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? » Dit-elle inquiète.

« Je… C'est votre… Les sons et… Ca m'a… » Elle inspira profondément. « Votre musique ça m'a… Ca m'a transportée. Regina vous jouez tellement bien c'est… c'était… Ca m'a coupé le souffle. »

La jeune femme acquieçsa et luttait pour retenir un immense sourire, ses yeux remplis de larmes trahissant son émotion.

« Oh Regina ne vous retenez pas. » Dit-elle plus à l'aise. « Vous étiez époustouflante, et cet accueil, j'ai cru que les gens n'arrêteraient pas d'applaudir. C'était tellement mérité. Vous avez un don, vous nous touchez dans notre cœur avec votre musique, votre talent. J'ai vécu un moment unique. »

« Merci. » Dit-elle dans un souffle. « Je suis vraiment touchée que vous soyez venue me voir, et encore plus par vos compliments. »

« Merci à vous. »

Elles se regardèrent un moment, perdue dans les yeux l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Regina s'avance pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Votre venue représente beaucoup pour moi. »

Emma se contenta de la serrer plus fort encore.

« Qu'avez-vous ressentit en jouant ? » Demanda-t-elle quand elles se séparèrent.

« C'est difficile à exprimer. J'étais… C'était… Comme une euphorie constante. J'étais angoissée en entrant, puis dès la première note, je suis entrée dans un autre monde, je réalisais mon rêve et j'ai prit tout ce que ce moment pouvait m'offrir. A chaque applaudissement j'avais l'impression de vivre un conte de fée. »

« Et bien vous nous avez emporté avec vous je peux vous l'assurer. »

« Oh merci Emma. » Dit-elle avec un sourire encore plus grand.

Elles parlèrent longuement des ressentit de chacune vis-à-vis du concert, Emma ne cessant de la complimenter et Regina ne cessant de rougir.

La brune prenait constamment ses mains dans les siennes, comme si les mots à eux seuls ne pouvaient exprimer suffisamment sa gratitude.

« J'avais envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais. » Dit-Emma.

« Moi non plus. »

« J'aurai aimé vous entendre jouer tellement plus. »

« Vous savez quoi, un jour vous viendrez me voir au travail et je vous jouerais tous les morceaux que vous voulez. Qu'est-ce-qui vous ferai plaisir ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne connais rien au piano. Le seul morceau que je connais c'est 'La Valse' de Yann Tiersen. Je présume que c'est un morceau très simple pour vous mais… C'est le seul auquel je pense. »

« Je vous le jouerai. Promis Emma. »

Elles étaient tellement proches qu'Emma avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Elles tanguaient l'une vers l'autre presque inconsciemment et la blonde sentit les doigts de la pianiste frôler son front pour pousser une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Je vais parler à Kathryn ce week-end. » Dit-elle dans un murmure.

« Ne parlez pas de ça, c'est votre journée Regina. »

« Je sais, et tout ça m'a convaincue sur le fait que ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Je vais rentrer chez moi, retrouver une femme qui ne me respecte pas, qui ne m'aime peut être même plus, que je crois aimer en souvenir de nos années heureuses. Puis je vais me coucher dans un lit où elle aura prit du plaisir avec une autre femme. Je ne peux plus me contenter de cette vie là. Aujourd'hui elle m'a prouvé qu'elle ne mérite pas toute la souffrance que je garde en moi. Ca va être dur, il y aura des cris, des pleurs, mais je dois affronter la situation. J'ai besoin d'avancer. »

« Je serai là lundi à 6h22 pour vous changer les idées alors. Je vous souhaite bon courage. »

Elles se serrèrent encore dans leurs bras avant qu'Emma ne descende du train, le cœur battant pour cette femme qui s'apprêtait à chambouler sa vie.

**Jour 15 : train de 6h22**

Quand Emma monta dans le train, elle fut surprise de découvrir une Regina tout sourire assise à la place 108. Elle avait imaginé beaucoup de chose, des cernes, des larmes, un sourire crispé, mais pas un sourire.

« Bonjour Emma. » Dit-elle avec entrain en la voyant approcher. « Attention aujourd'hui il ne faut pas oublier que le train n'a pas Boston comme terminus. »

« Comment ça ? »

« On est lundi. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oublie tout le temps le lundi. Je me suis souvent retrouvée à devoir repartir en arrière pour rejoindre Boston. »

« Tête en l'air. » S'amusa la brune.

« Dis donc vous. » Demanda-t-elle perplexe. « Que nous vaut cette gaieté matinale ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'elle gaieté ? » Questionna la musicienne en rougissant malgré elle.

« Pas à moi… Vous avez parlé à Kathryn ? Vous lui avez dit vos ressentit ? » Questionna-t-elle en tapant gentiment son épaule contre la sienne.

« C'est un peu ça et pas ça à la fois, mais rassurez vous, c'est une histoire qui se termine bien. »

« Qui se termine bien ? Comment un règlement de comptes peut bien se terminer ? »

« Samedi matin en rentrant elle dormait déjà, je me suis couché et j'ai attendu dimanche matin. Au petit déjeuner elle est arrivée complètement endormie l'air grognon, au lieu de ne rien dire comme d'habitude, je lui ais dit que vu sa tête, sa partenaire ne devait pas être un bon coup, et qu'au moins celle là elle ne la ramènera plu à la maison en mon absence. »

« Oh mon dieu vous avez dit ça ? » S'étouffa Emma en la regardant avec fierté.

« Mot pour mot oui. Vous auriez du voir sa tête. Elle m'a demandé ce qui me prenait et je lui ai répondu que j'en avais marre d'être prise pour une idiote, que je savais parfaitement qu'elle me trompait encore et que je ne pouvais plus fermer les yeux. Elle a essayé de nier, de dire que j'étais fatiguée par mon concert et que ça me faisait dire n'importe quoi. J'ai tenu bon, je lui ais dit que si elle ne me trompait pas, alors on allait faire comme la dernière fois et elle ne verrait aucun inconvénients à ce que je me balade un peu dans ses messages. »

« A bien trouvé ça. »

« Oui n'est ce pas. » Dit la brune en souriant. « Jamais je ne l'avais vu si crispée, elle a essayé de trouver des parades mais à vite abandonné. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était ré arrivé qu'une fois, que c'était une erreur. J'étais tellement en colère qu'elle continue à me mentir encore une fois que je lui ais tout balancé, les noms de celles que j'avais identifié, les fois ou je l'avais entendu répondre discrètement à son téléphone la nuit, la bague que j'avais ré enlevé sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, tout. Jamais je n'ai crié sur quelqu'un comme ça, la trahison est double et ma colère aussi. Ca a duré toute la journée, j'ai tout dit et elle m'a tout avoué. Elle pleurait, elle m'a supplié de lui offrir une seconde chance, elle m'a promit que ça n'arriverait plus.

Je lui ai répondu que c'était déjà sa seconde chance et qu'elle avait eu le même discours la dernière fois. Elle pleurait tellement, elle s'agrippait à moi en me suppliant de l'écouter. »

« Et vous l'avez renvoyée dans les cordes n'est-ce-pas ? » Questionna Emma, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine.

« Et bien… »

La blonde cru recevoir une douche froide. Elle culpabilisait de ressentir ça mais elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle ne pouvait pas pardonner si facilement, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi aveugle.

« Regina… Vous l'avez renvoyé dans les cordes n'est-ce-pas ? » Questionna-t-elle fébrile.

« Oui, enfin… Oui et non. Elle sait qu'elle est à l'essai encore une fois et que c'est sa dernière chance, elle sait que je vais avoir du mal à lui pardonner mais… C'est ma femme, c'est treize ans de ma vie. Je dois laisser une chance à ce mariage. »

« Parce qu'elle lui en a laissé elle ? C'est un recommencement, et vu ce que vous me dites d'elle, dans un mois elle est dans les bras d'une autre mais plus discrètement encore. » Dit-elle avec colère, comme incapable de se maitriser. Toutes ses résolutions avaient été balayées en un instant, ne pas s'en mêler, ne pas dépasser de limites… Envolé, elle ne ressentait que la colère de voir une telle femme accrochée à une épouse qui ne la méritait plus depuis longtemps.

« Emma… » Dit la brune perdue. « Elle a fait des erreurs mais nous allons essayer de repartir sur de nouvelles bases. »

« Qui vous dit qu'elle ne recommencera pas… Encore ? »

« Nous avons beaucoup parlé, nous avons longuement mit les choses à plat Emma et… Je l'aime… Je crois, et je sais qu'elle m'aime… Je crois. Nous pouvons survivre à ça. »

« Vous vous entendez ? Vous croyez, vous n'êtes même pas sure de l'aimer Regina. Et c'est quoi ce sourire ? C'est ces nouvelles bases qui vous rendent si gaie ? » Dit-elle en essayant de contenir sa colère et la peine qu'elle avait honte de ressentir.

Regina rougit légèrement en souriant.

« Entre autre. »

« Vous avez… Elle et vous après votre dispute vous avez. »

« Emma… Même si j'estime que ça ne vous regarde pas. »Dit-elle faussement choquée. « Non pas après notre dispute. »

Le sourire de la brune en disait long et la jeune blonde avait envie de vomir.

« Mais… »

« Disons que… Ce matin par contre… »

« J'ai pas envie de savoir. »

« Oh allons, ne faites pas la choquée. » S'amusa la pianiste qui ne saisissait pas le réel blocage de sa voisine. « C'est vous qui aviez dit que vous vouliez 'tout savoir' quand vous avez apprit que j'étais gay. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre parler de vos galipettes de ce matin. » Répliqua-t-elle plus agressivement que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

« Pourquoi m'agressez-vous ? »

« Pour rien. »

« Emma. » Insista la brune agacée et perplexe.

« Parce que vous vous faite avoir et vous laissez faire. Alors quoi ? C'est un si bon coup au pieu pour qu'un petit coup et vous lui retombez dans les bras. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi facile que ça avec vous. Je pensais que vous aviez plus de caractère que de libido. »

« Je ne vous permets pas. » S'énerva Regina. « Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne connaissez rien à mon couple et à ma vie. J'ai le droit de laisser une chance à mon mariage, contrairement à vous, tout ne se résume pas au sexe dans ma vie. »

« A bon ? Alors comment vous expliquez qu'elle n'ait besoin de vous sauter qu'une fois pour que vous oubliez les années de tromperies, la récidive et les mensonges. Elle recommencera elle… »

La seule chose que le cerveau d'Emma enregistra après ça fut un bruit sec mais aucune douleur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que les passagers du wagon regardaient dans sa direction. Elle tourna la tête vers Regina qui respirait péniblement, la main en l'air. La brune avait eu envie de la gifler, elle en avait eu tellement envie qu'elle avait tapé contre le siège de devant pour s'empêcher de lever la main sur sa voisine.

Emma la regarda sans plus rien oser dire, heureuse que ce soit le fauteuil qui ait prit et pas sa joue.

« Je vous interdit de me juger. Vous ne connaissez rien à tout ça, vous êtes une fille sans attache qui ne s'est quasiment jamais investie dans une relation durable. Vous êtes incapable de comprendre l'idée de sacrifice pour sauver un couple. »

« Ca doit être ça oui. » Dit Emma faiblement, le cœur assaillit par de douloureux souvenirs.

Regina sembla prise de court par son ton sec. La brune ne l'avait jamais vu abandonner et elle savait et ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Emma ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, baissa les yeux pour ne pas affronter son regard, attrapa ses affaires et commença à se lever.

« Emma attendez. »

« Non, vous avez raison, je ne suis personne pour vous juger, vous l'avez bien dit, je n'ai connu aucune vraie relation. »

« Emma… » Essaya la pianiste.

Mais la jeune femme se leva et partit s'asseoir un peu plus loin en attendant sa gare. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer de toutes les souffrances qui remontaient en elle suite aux paroles de la brune. Elle sentit les larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues mais les ignora, sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les sécher. Regina vint s'asseoir prêt d'elle mais elle l'ignora, ses yeux fixés sur le paysage qui défilait bien trop lentement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Du coin de l'œil elle l'a vit essayer de capter son regard et soupira avant de parler.

« Vous me demandez de ne pas vous juger, alors ne me jugez pas non plus. Je suis désolée mais ce que je dis est vrai, une femme qui vous a trompé autant qu'elle l'a fait ne changera pas de si tôt. »

« Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? »

« ... »

« Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir jugée. » Dit-elle en caressant sa joue.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous ne… Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez mais vous vous permettez de me juger. »

« Emma je… »

« J'ai eu une longue relation, une vraie relation. » La coupa Emma sans la regarder. « J'avais 23 ans quand j'ai rencontré Neal, nous étions follement amoureux, nous vivions d'amour et d'eau fraiche. J'avais l'impression d'avoir rencontré mon prince charmant, l'amour de ma vie. Deux mois plus tard nous aménagions ensemble, deux ans plus tard nous nous sommes mariés. Je suis tombée enceinte, un bébé lune de miel. » Dit-elle avec un sourire triste et nostalgique qui fit s'angoisser Regina. « Trois mois après Neal à perdu son travail, il n'arrivait pas à en trouver un autre car plus le temps passait, plus il se perdait dans sa rancœur contre son ancien patron. Il s'est mit à boire, beaucoup et vite, il ne cherchait plus de travail, il restait vautré sur le canapé nuit et jour avec ses bouteilles de whiskey pendant que je partais travailler. »

« Enceinte ? »

« Oui... Un jour… » Elle commença à trembler, ce qui sembla accentuer l'angoisse de la brune. « Il était saoul, il voulait partir acheter une énième bouteille. J'ai voulu m'interposer, l'empêcher de prendre la voiture dans cet état. Il titubait, il m'a poussée, il m'a giflé, c'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur moi. Il a voulu passer de force et j'ai dégringolé les escaliers. »

Regina hoqueta de terreur en craignant la suite.

« Neal est partit s'acheter son alcool je suppose, quand je me suis réveillée il n'était plus là et j'avais atrocement mal. Il y avait du sang partout, tellement de sang, trop de sang…

J'ai lutté, j'ai rampé et j'ai réussit à atteindre le téléphone, j'ai été emmenée à l'hôpital mais c'était trop tard. Ma petite fille était morte dans mon ventre il a fallut… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car sa voix se brisa d'un coup. Elle éclata en sanglots et Regina réagit par instinct. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer en la berçant doucement. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, mais comment lui en vouloir, comment soulage-t-on une telle souffrance ? Alors plutôt que des mots vides de sens, Emma la sentit embrasser tendrement sa tête en la laissant se blottir contre elle.

« J'ai accouché sans Neal, il n'est revenu que trois jours plus tard, inconscient de ce qui c'était passé. » Murmura-t-elle, le visage enfouit dans le cou de la brune. « C'est depuis ce jour que… Quand je vois du sang je… »

« Shhhhh. » Dit-elle pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris. « Vous étiez seule chez vous ? »

« Non, j'étais chez Mary-Margareth, je l'ai appelé en attendant l'ambulance et elle m'a immédiatement rejoint à l'hôpital. Elle a été avec moi dans cette épreuve… sans elle… Sans elle je n'aurai pas eu le courage de regarder ma fille, je ne voulais pas la voir, je… Je ne voulais pas devoir tenir dans mes bras le bébé que j'avais tué. Mary a insisté, elle m'a dit que si je ne le faisais pas je le regretterai un jour. J'avais peur… Si peur… Mais je l'ai fait, et je la remercie maintenant car ça m'a permit de réaliser que l'horreur qui m'arrivait était vraie. Je me rends compte maintenant qu'il aurait été plus dur de survivre sans ça… Elle aurait eu deux ans le mois prochain. »

Regina la serra plus fort encore et Emma se sentit bien dans ses bras, les larmes coulaient librement, c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de ce traumatisme, la première fois qu'elle racontait son histoire. Depuis deux ans elle survivait plus qu'elle ne vivait, et pour une fois, elle se sentait moins coupable, moins responsable. Elle ne ressentait plus rien en fait, juste une chaleur réconfortante que lui procurait la brune. Elle pleura de plus belle, culpabilisant de se sentir bien dans les bras d'une femme mariée alors que sa petite fille n'avait même pas eu le droit de voir la lumière du jour.

Emme pleurait sans retenue et sentit la jeune pianiste l'attirer plus encore contre elle pour encercler sa taille d'un bras et ses épaules de l'autre, glissant sa main dans ses longues boucles blondes pour la tenir étroitement. Elle la vit se décaler et embrasser sa joue humide.

« Pardonnez-moi d'avoir été cruelle avec vous. »

Elle embrassa son autre joue.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir jugée sans savoir. »

Elle embrassa sa pommette.

« Pardonnez-moi d'avoir fait remonter tout ça. »

Emma la vit s'approcher d'elle et c'est comme si le temps se suspendait, leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres, son regard glissait sur la bouche rouge et pulpeuse de la musicienne et elle n'avait qu'une envie, la sentir contre la sienne. Regina porta alors ses lèvres à son front et Emma soupira, déçue et heureuse à la fois du respect qu'elle lui témoignait. Elle se faisait peut être des idées, mais elle avait cru voir une tendresse nouvelle dans ses yeux chocolats, elle savait les troubles que lui procuraient la jeune femme et ne pouvait qu'espérer malgré elle qu'ils soient réciproques.

« Je vous pardonne. »

« Non, j'ai été horrible avec vous je… »

« Moi aussi, je juge votre couple mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Je pense toujours que Kathryn va recommencer, je pense que vous la pardonnez trop vite, mais c'est surtout parce que je pense qu'elle ne mérite pas une femme comme vous. Vous êtes trop bien pour elle, je sais que je ne suis personne pour dire ça, mais je le pense. »

« Emma je ne… Je ne sais pas je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas y penser pour l'instant. »

Elle ne lâcha pas son étreinte autour d'elle et Emma se permit d'enrouler à son tour ses bras autour de sa taille. Elles se réconfortèrent ainsi, l'une contre l'autre, dans une embrasse amicale bien que troublée pour l'une, troublante bien qu'amicale pour l'autre.

L'annonce d'arrivée en gare de Boston raisonna dans le train, mais aucune ne bougea, aucune prête à laisser partir l'autre. Les portes se referment et plus rien n'existait, plus de travail, plus de maison, plus de responsabilités, juste le besoin de réconfort et l'envie d'en donner.

« Nous avons loupé notre gare. » Dit doucement Emma.

« Shhh » L'arrêta-t-elle en la gardant contre elle. « C'est pas grave, le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner sans nous. »

* * *

**Et voilà, bon j'avoue plein d'info dans ce chapitre mais c'est voulu XD et ne vous inquiétez pas il en reste à découvrir ;P  
**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu :D**

**A jeudi prochain pour un chapitre de taille revenant à la normale XD**


	9. Elle me fait revivre

**Salut les gens, voici donc mon chapitre 9 (j'ai encore déliré sur la longueur mais normalement le prochain sera (réellement) plus court)  
**

**Merci pour vos messages pour le chapitre 8! j'avais tellement peur de par sa longueur, ses thèmes abordés et révélation que j'ai été hyper heureuse de votre accueil merci milles fois.**

**Merci aussi pour vos tweet, ça représente tellement pour moi de voir que vous attendez la suite comme ça. Chaque fois ça me plonge dans une frénésie d'écriture et une motivation incroyable.**

**Merci spécial à S_Bmabelle pour cette relecture et correction sur le pouce que je ne pouvais pas faire aujourd'hui et qui m'a sauvé du bordel d'accès à mon PC rencontré hier soir et ce matin (stage de merde XD non non il est bien le stage mais quand même, j'ai besoin de mon Pc moi)**

**Bon on s'en fou de ma vie mais quand même!**

**Bref voici mon chapitre qui apporte des explications et nouvelles :D**

**Bonne lecture à tous et rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Elle me fait revivre.**

**Jour 15 : Train de 6h22**

« Nous allons devoir prendre le train en sens inverse. » Dit-Emma après un moment sans bouger de sa place confortable dans les bras de la brune.

« Emma je suis tellement désolée. »

En entendant sa voix, la blonde comprit qu'elle pleurait et elle se dégagea rapidement pour lui faire face.

« Ne pleurez pas, pourquoi pleurez vous. »

« Parce que… Parce que… Je me sens minable. Je vous rabâche mes histoires depuis des jours alors que… »

« Non Regina je vous l'interdit. » Dit-elle sèchement, la faisant sursauter. « Je vous interdit de commencer à comparer nos histoires. J'ai vécu quelque chose d'horrible et je le sais, je n'en suis pas moins moi. Et je refuse que ça vous fasse changer à mon égard, ni que votre regard change, où ce que vous pensez. J'ai vu tellement de personnes me prendre en pitié, je ne supporterai pas ça dans vos yeux je… »

« Emma je n'ai pas pitié de vous. J'ai surtout honte de moi et je m'en veux de vous avoir fait du mal. Mais je n'ai ABSOLUMENT pas pitié de vous, je vous respecte beaucoup trop pour ça. » Dit-elle en câlinant sa joue.

« Merci. » Dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Allez venez la. » Dit-Regina en la ré attirant contre elle et Emma se laissa faire sans la moindre hésitation.

Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de la brune et se blottit contre elle, préférant ne penser à rien d'autre que sa main dans ses cheveux et ses lèvres qui ne cessaient se poser sur sa tête.

« N'avez-vous pas peur que l'on croise Aurore et qu'elle se fasse une fausse idée qu'elle irait rapporter à Kathryn ? » Questionna-t-elle timidement.

Regina resta un moment silencieuse à glisser nonchalamment ses doigts dans la longue crinière blonde de sa voisine.

« Je me moque de ce qu'Aurore pourrait penser. »

« Oui mais si ça vous créait des ennuis. »

La brune ajusta sa position pour la serrer plus encore contre elle, signifiant sans paroles qu'elle ne comptait pas agir autrement.

« On est bien là. » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment, faisant tambouriner le cœur de la blonde dans sa poitrine.

Elles se surprirent toutes les deux à grogner de frustration quand elles arrivèrent en gare. Elles se regardèrent légèrement gênée et Emma se racla la gorge pour faire diversion et elles sortirent ensemble.

« Bon hum… On va voir à qu'elle heure est le prochain train ? »

« Oui. » Répondit la pianiste en la suivant jusque dans la gare.

« Et merde. » Dit Emma en arrivant devant le panneau d'affichage. « Le prochain pour Boston est dans une heure. »

Regina regarda sa montre et grimaça à son tour.

« Je ne vois qu'une solution. »

« Au moins vous en voyez une vous. » Souffla-t-elle. « Ma patronne va me tuer. »

« Elle n'est pas commode ? »

« Si, elle est sympa, mais ce matin elle a besoin de faire ses comptes et que je m'occupe seule des ventes. »

« Allez venez, on va faire en sorte que vous ne soyez pas trop en retard. »

« Et comment ça ? »

« En prenant un taxi. » Répondit-elle naturellement.

La blonde se stoppa, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme.

« Miss Swan ? »

« Hum… C'est… C'est assez cher ça non ? » Questionna-t-elle gênée.

« Vous n'avez jamais prit de taxi ? »

« Non. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Et bien ce sera votre baptême. Et vous n'avez pas à vous préoccuper du prix. »

« Regina vous n'avez pas à payer pour moi. »

« C'est ma faute si nous en sommes là. »

« C'est la faute d'aucune de nous. »

« Oui donc vous n'avez pas à payer. »

« Mais ça ne me dérange pas, et j'aimerai vraiment vous offrir votre baptême de taxi. »

« Ca ne marche pas je ne veux pas que vous me fassiez la charité. »

« Oh miss Swan quelle fierté mal placée. C'est pas de la charité, j'ai envie de prendre le taxi, vous profitez du voyage avec moi ou vous m'abandonnez là dans ce taxi ou qui sait ce qui pourrait m'arriver. »

Emma souffla en souriant, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot et monta dans la voiture en ignorant le sourire satisfait de la brune.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à m'acheter d'autres macarons à la pomme. »

« Qu'elle gourmande. »

« Oh ça vous n'avez pas idée. »

« Je vous conduit où ? » Les coupa le chauffeur.

Regina donna l'adresse du magasin, surprenant la blonde qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle la connaisse par cœur.

« Merci Regina. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Tout le trajet elles discutèrent avec légèreté, essayant l'une et l'autre d'adoucir la tension apportée par les récents évènements. Emma ne voulait pas l'admettre mais elle était très excitée de prendre un taxi pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle observait le compteur, stressant de la vitesse à laquelle le montant grimpait. Elle sursauta quand Regina prit sa main.

« N'angoissez pas, c'est rien le prix. »

« A la vitesse ou ça va ça représentera bientôt la moitié de mon budget courses mensuel. »

« N'angoissez pas. » Répéta-t-elle comme si elle n'osait pas dire que c'était un grain de sable dans ses finances.

Elles discutèrent finalement sans interruption jusqu'à l'arrivée à Boston.

« Vous voulez faire un tour au magasin ? » Questionna Emma.

Regina hésita avant de finalement décliner son offre.

« La prochaine fois, si je fais vite je peux encore être à l'heure pour mon cours. »

« Merci encore. » Dit Emma en embrassant sa joue. « A ce soir. »

« A ce soir. »

**Jour 15 : Train de 13h57**

Emma était assise à leur place et regardait le siège vide à côté d'elle. Malgré la note plus légère dans laquelle elles c'étaient quittées, depuis qu'elle était arrivée au travail elle n'avait pas réussit à se remettre de ses aveux fait à la brune. Elle lui avait raconté la partie la plus sombre de sa vie, elle s'était laissée réconforter, mais surtout, elle s'était sentit à sa place dans ses bras, à sa place quand elle lui disait tout. Elle ne pouvait plus nier l'attirance qu'elle avait pour la pianiste, si elle pouvait encore parler d'attirance, car ce n'est pas son corps qu'elle voulait, mais toute son âme. Elle voulait ses bras, son sourire, son passé, son futur. Elle voulait rencontrer son fils, rencontrer ses parents et lui présenter Mary-Margareth. Elle voulait l'applaudir encore et l'entendre ne jouer que pour elle.

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes silencieuses s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues quand un homme interrompit ses pensées.

« Emma Swan. »

Elle leva les yeux et reconnu immédiatement l'homme aux cheveux en batailles et aux petites lunettes.

« Dr Hopper ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je prends le train. »

« Qu'elle coincidence. »

« Vous savez nous prenons le même train depuis plusieurs mois déjà, chaque matin je vous vois monter à 6h22. »

« Vous n'habitez pas Boston ? »

« Et non, comme vous je fais le trajet tous les jours. La seule différence c'est que d'habitude vous ne prenez pas celui là pour rentrer n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, on m'a donné mon après-midi. »

« Cette place est prise ? »

Emma sembla réfléchir un moment et fit finalement non de la tête.

« Mis à part aujourd'hui, vous semblez aller mieux ces derniers temps. »

« Vous comptez me faire une séance dans un train ? »

« Depuis que vous avez arrêté de venir je me demande comment les choses vont pour vous. »

« Mieux docteur, je vous assure, j'ai arrêté car j'allais mieux. »

« Bien sur, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas aujourd'hui. »

« J'ai eu une matinée difficile. »

« Vous voulez en parler ? »

Emma souffla par habitude, mais pour être honnête, re parler avec son ancien psy lui apportait quelque chose de rassurant.

« J'avance… Je pense… Psychologiquement, émotionnellement. »

« Emotionnellement, affectivement ? »

« Qu'insinuez-vous docteur. »

Je vous ai suivit pendant un an et demi miss Swan à hauteur de deux voir trois séances par semaine, je sais voir quand vous êtes différente. »

« Il y a… Cette… Personne… Qui me plait… Cette… Personne me fait ressentir des choses que je n'avais pas ressentit depuis tellement longtemps que ça fait peur. »

« Que ressentez vous. »

« Je ne… C'est difficile de mettre des mots la dessus. Elle est belle elle est… Elle a ce je ne sais quoi qui me fait me perdre. Des que je pense à elle, dès que j'interagie avec elle, mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine jusqu'à être presque douloureux. Elle est un rayon de soleil dans ma vie, elle me fait rire, elle me fait revivre. J'ai l'impression d'être sur une pente glissante qui m'amène droit vers une catastrophe mais je suis incapable de m'arrêter. Je suis incapable de couper le contact et je suis incapable de discipliner mon cœur d'artichaut qui s'emballe à la seule idée qu'elle ait pu penser à moi. J'ai l'impression de m'attacher à un rêve fantomatique, un fantasme auquel je n'aurai jamais droit.

Mais c'est ma faute dans le fond, tout nous sépare, comme si une mer se dressait entre nous me condamnant à la voir sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. Je savais que jamais rien ne serai possible dans cet attachement stupide à sens unique. Comme une… personne comme elle pouvait remarquer une fille comme moi ?

Alors je fais avec, je colle un sourire mon visage et je dis que ce n'est pas grave, que tout ça n'a pas une grande importance, que ce n'est qu'une passade. Je dis que je suis heureuse, que je préfère ne pas me prendre la tête et laisser la vie suivre son cours en voyant la où elle me mènera. Je fais comme si mon cœur ne me suppliait pas d'agir, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour ne pas regretter. Mais en fait je ne fait rien car je n'ai rien le droit de faire, je mens à mon cœur qui saigne en me persuadant que c'est ma solitude qui m'a fait m'accrocher autant à un mirage. »

Emma essuya ses larmes et regarda le docteur perdu dans ses réflexions, les sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi n'y aurez vous pas droit à ce bonheur ? »

« Parce que je ne suis personne dans sa vie, juste une folle dans un train. »

« Ah… » Dit-il d'un air entendu. « Je me doutais bien que cette brune époustouflante n'était pas étrangère à votre gaité nouvelle. »

« Et oui Mlle Swan. » Ajouta-t-il devant son air ahuri. « Quand on vous connait, même de loin il n'est pas dur de voir les changements qui s'opèrent en vous dernièrement. »

« Elle est mariée. » Dit-elle dans un murmure.

« A un homme ? »

« A une femme qui ne la mérite pas. Est-ce que je parle à mon médecin ? »

Il acquiesça et Emma se mit à lui raconter la situation, ses sentiments, ses impressions, sa crainte de dépasser les bornes, de ne pas être à sa place dans la prise de position qu'elle faisait régulièrement. Elle lui parla de son incompréhension face à la nouvelle chance qu'offrait Regina à sa femme, de la douleur qu'elle avait eut et la honte de la ressentir et enfin de la jalousie qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Kathryn qui possédait un trésor qu'elle n'appréciait pas à sa juste valeur.

« Sa femme représente treize ans de la vie de votre amie. Il n'est pas si simple de tirer un trait la dessus. Elle est sa seule et unique, elles ont eu un enfant… »

« Mais elle ne l'aime même pas, alors qu'Henry semble être un petit garçon tellement adorable. »

« Ca n'entre pas en compte dans sa façon de raisonner. Le fait est qu'Henry est né de leur volonté commune d'avoir un enfant, elle ne peut donc pas complètement le dissocier d'elle-même si Kathryn n'est pas une mère pour lui. Elle est passée de chez ses parents à une vie commune avec son épouse, elle doit être pétrifiée à l'idée de devenir une mère célibataire, terrorisée à l'idée de faire le mauvais choix. Imaginez les questions qui doivent assaillir son esprit.

Et si le divorce se passe mal et qu'Henry en souffre ?

Et si elle faisait le mauvais choix ?

Et si elle fermait la porte à l'amour de sa vie avant qu'elle n'ait pu redevenir celle qu'elle était ?

Et si elle était en fait fautive dans la situation ? Ne serai-ce pas égoïste d'en plus détruire ce qu'il reste ?

Et si un jour Henry lui reprochait d'avoir balayé son équilibre ?

Et si son fils en été perturbé et ne pouvait pas se développer comme n'importe quel petit garçon ?

Et si et si…

Tant de question qui doivent tourbillonner en elle et lui donner envie de croire aux mots de sa femme, de croire au fait qu'elle peut changer, en cette dernière chance. »

« Je ne… je n'avais pas… Mais… Je suis tellement persuadée qu'elle va recommencer. »

« Honnêtement, moi aussi, et si cela arrive, cette ultime trahison permettra à votre amie de faire le deuil de sa relation. »

« Mais elle va souffrir. »

« Quoi qu'il arrive elle souffrira, vous ne pouvez rien y faire hormis être présente. »

« Ce ne serai pas profiter de sa vulnérabilité ? »

« Je ne vous dis pas de lui sauter dessus, je vous dis d'être là, soyez là, montrez lui votre respect et votre affection, sans la brusquer, sans la pousser. Qui sait… Vous serez peut être son déclic pour affronter tout ça. »

« Vous le croyez ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, peut être, extérieurement il est évident qu'il se passe quelque chose, amitié, tendresse ou amour… Seul l'avenir nous le dira. N'espérez rien et ne rejetez rien. »

« Je vous dois une consultation ? » S'amusa-t-elle en entendant son arrivée en gare.

« Non, celle la était gratuite. Et Mlle Swan, quoi qu'il arrive, ne perdez pas le sourire que vous aviez sur le visage ces derniers jours. Il est si bon de vous voir ainsi. »

« Merci docteur. » Dit-elle en lui souriant avant de descendre le cœur un peu plus léger.

**Jour 16 : Train de 6h22**

Emma était à peine entrée dans le wagon qu'elle vit la brune se lever d'un coup.

« Oh Emma. » Dit-elle en se précipitant vers elle et en la prenant dans ses bras, la percutant et la serrant tellement fort que la blonde en eut presque le souffle coupé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Regina ne parla pas et l'attira jusqu'à leur place. Une fois assises, elle l'observa, posa ses mains sur ses joues frénétiquement puis en passa une dans ses cheveux en dévorant son visage des yeux. Emma allait redemander ce qu'il se passait quand la brune embrassa son front et la ré-attira contre elle en enfouissant sa tête dans sa chevelure, respirant profondément. Elle se laissa faire et la serra à son tour, se nourrissant de sa senteur divine.

« Regina parlez moi s'il-vous-plait. »

« J'ai eu si peur. » Dit-elle sans bouger.

Emma n'était que trop consciente de la main de la brune qui était remontée de son dos pour s'enfouir dans sa longue chevelure blonde. Elle essaya de balayer son envie de poser ses lèvres sur la peau douce de son cou qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle, et se concentra sur le trouble de sa voisine.

« Peur de quoi ? »

« Vous. » Dit-elle soudainement avec colère en la poussant avec force. « Comment avez-vous… Hier vous me… Vous parlez de… Vous me dites tout ça et puis le soir vous… Vous n'étiez pas là et moi je… J'ai pensé que… J'ai… »

« Vous avez eu peur pour moi ? » Questionna-t-elle émue.

« Ou étiez-vous ? » S'énerva la brune.

« J'étais tellement à côté de la plaque que ma patronne m'a dit de rentrer chez moi. J'ai été passer la nuit chez Mary-Margareth. »

« C'est à cause de moi ? »

« Non… » S'empressa de dire Emma en caressant sa joue pour la rassurer. « Non ce n'est pas votre faute. Parler de tout ça m'a chamboulé mais ça m'a fait du bien. C'était la première fois que j'en parlais, j'ai eu un peu besoin de m'en remettre mais vous n'êtes en rien fautive. »

Regina pressa sa joue contre sa paume et sourit, elle se pencha et embrassa son front comme si ce geste était normal.

« Pardonnez-moi, je me suis tellement inquiétée. »

« C'est moi qui doit vous demander pardon de vous avoir fait vous faire du soucis. »

« Peut-être… » La pianiste se racla la gorge avant de reprendre. « Peut-être si… Si vous voulez nous pourrions échanger nos numéros. Je veux dire, dans un souci de praticité, si l'une ou l'autre à un empêchement la seconde n'aura pas à s'inquiéter. »

Emma se sentie fondre en voyant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux chocolats.

« Bien sur. » Dit-elle en sortant son téléphone.

« Et puis comme ça nous pourrons discuter en dehors des heures de train. » Dit-elle l'air détaché.

« Oui bien sur, c'est un double bonus alors. A quel nom vous allez me mettre ? L'agaçante inconnue du train ? »

« Non… J'ai mit 'Emma l'agaçante inconnue du train'. »

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? » Questionna-t-elle en regardant son écran par-dessus son épaule.

Regina rit en s'appuyant contre elle pour la taquiner.

« Non, je vous ais mise à 'Miss Swan', j'aime vous appeler comme ça. Et vous à quoi allez vous me mettre ? »

« 'MADAME Regina Mills' » Dit-elle en lui montrant le mot en majuscule.

« Oh non Miss Swan, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez toujours pas digéré la façon dont je vous l'ai dit ? »

« Vous avez été une vrai garce. »

« Pardon ? » S'offusqua-t-elle.

« Excuses acceptées. » Dit Emma en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Ca faisait longtemps » Souffla-t-elle. « Et vous êtes fière de vous ? »

« En plus oui. » Répondit sincèrement la blonde en riant.

« Oh allez, ne m'enregistrez pas comme ça. »

« Je fais ce que je veux. »

« Ne faites pas l'enfant et changez ça. »

« Non maman je veux pas. » Dit-elle en exagérant l'intonation puérile.

« Je serai très déçue si vous me voyez vraiment comme une maman. »

« Et vous voulez que je vous vois comment ? » Questionna-t-elle, l'intonation pleine de sous entendus.

La brune la regarda surprise et balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de ce reprendre.

« Comme une amie… Une… Oui une amie. Bref. » Dit-elle d'un coup. « Enlevez ce madame s'il-vous-plait, il ne rime à rien. »

« Très bien. » Dit-elle sans la questionner plus. « Voilà Regina Mills. Vous êtes enregistrée. »

Elle lui montra son écran et s'amusa de son sourire satisfait. Elles échangèrent leurs numéros et continuèrent de discuter, évitant le sujet Kathryn pour le moment.

**Jour 16 : Train de 17h15**

Quand elle entra dans le train, Emma était bien décidée à discuter avec Regina de leur dispute du lundi. Elle n'était pas sereine car à aucun moment elles n'étaient revenues dessus. Elle ne savait même pas si la jeune pianiste avait des griefs contre elle la dessus, elle craignait plus que tout d'avoir cassé quelque chose dans la relation de confidentes qui s'était établie entre elles. Elle s'assit en attendant la brune et se lança dans un exercice de respiration pour calmer son stress.

« Vous priez ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, revenant de loin, et regarda la jeune femme s'asseoir.

« Heu non… Je fais de la sophrologie. »

« Oh mon dieu miss Swan vos cheveux. » Dit-elle en riant doucement et en commençant à remettre sa longue crinière blonde en place. « Pourquoi ce besoin de sophrologie soudain ? » Questionna-t-elle en arrangeant sa coiffure.

Emma attrapa sa main qui était dans ses cheveux, arrêtant son geste pour rester concentrée et les idées claires. Elle la garda dans la sienne, incapable de couper complètement le contact.

« J'ai besoin qu'on reparle de notre dispute. »

« Oh… » Dit Regina sans retirer sa main, la tournant au contraire pour se retrouver paume contre paume, commençant à jouer nerveusement avec les doigts de la blonde. « De quoi voulez vous parler. »

« D'abord je sais que je dois m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je n'aurai pas du être aussi directe avec vous. »

« Vous me présentez des excuses non pas pour vos mots mais pour la forme utilisée pour me les dire ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement.

« Oui. Ecoutez Regina, je sais que je devrais, mais je ne veux pas vous mentir, je vous respecte trop pour ça. Et si vous devez m'en vouloir, je prends le risque car vous valez la peine que je le prenne. »

« Je vaux la peine qu'on prenne le risque de me perdre ? »

« Si ça peut vous amener à être heureuse alors oui. »

Regina stoppa son jeu entre leurs mains et la regarda. Son visage exprimait beaucoup de choc, du doute mais surtout une forte émotion.

« Je… » Commença-t-elle incertaine. « Je ne vous en veux pas pour vos paroles, vous m'avez dit ce que vous pensiez et c'est tout à votre honneur. Mais vous ne me connaissez pas vous. »

« Regina je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous n'êtes pas heureuse. » Dit-elle en serrant sa main.

« Miss Swan les choses sont beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. »

« Qu'est ce qui est compliqué ici ? Vous êtes heureuse ou vous ne l'êtes pas. »

« On croirait entendre ma mère. » Souffla-t-elle sans pour autant chercher à fuir la conversation. « Les choses ne sont pas si simples, je sais que je fais peut être le mauvais choix mais… Kathryn est… Elle est ma femme, ma seule et unique, je n'ai jamais connu qu'elle et l'ai tellement aimé. Et si je faisais une erreur en la quittant ? La vie n'est pas toute blanche toute noire, j'ai besoin de croire qu'elle m'aime encore, que toutes ces années n'ont pas rimé à rien. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit elles n'ont pas rimé à rien puisqu'elle vous ont apporté Henry. »

« C'est avec elle que j'ai eu Henry miss Swan. C'est elle que j'ai réveillé en pleine nuit pour lui dire que je voulais un bébé, que j'essayais de repousser cette envie car elle n'en voulait pas mais que j'en avais besoin au plus profond de moi. C'est elle qui m'a fait l'amour pour me dire qu'elle était d'accord. »

« Pardonnez-moi. » Dit-Emma en lâchant sa main et en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

« Emma. » Dit la brune après un moment.

« Non je sais, pardonnez-moi, je ne suis pas à votre place et je ne suis personne pour dire quoi que ce soit. »

« Mais votre avis m'importe. J'essais juste… Je souhaite vous faire comprendre ce que je ressens, pourquoi j'agis ainsi. »

« Je sais que c'est quelque chose de difficile de remettre en question une telle partie de sa vie. Mais croyez moi Regina, accepter le malheur dans lequel on vit c'est ce condamner, ou condamner les autres. »

En parlant, Emma avait des larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux et elle ferma les yeux rageusement pour les retenir.

« Quand je… » Dit-elle avec colère, respirant péniblement. « Quand Neal a commencé à… »

« Emma vous n'êtes pas obligée de me… »

« Non j'ai besoin… J'ai besoin d'en parler. » Dit-elle en refoulant les larmes. « J'ai besoin que vous compreniez mon avis, et il est lié à mon expérience. »

La jeune pianiste hocha la tête et repris sa main dans la sienne en attendant qu'elle se livre.

« Quand Neal… Quand il a commencé à devenir la loque qu'il est devenu, j'ai cherché des excuses, il était perturbé par son licenciement, il se sentait rabaissé, son orgueil était entaché, il est le père de ma fille, tout n'est pas tout blanc tout noir, c'était de ma faute aussi car j'étais la femme et je ramenais l'argent à la maison, comment pouvait-il avoir une bonne opinion de lui-même ? »

« Mais enfin c'est… »

« Je sais. » La coupa Emma. « Je sais que c'est absurde, mais quand une partie aussi importante de sa vie s'effrite, on trouve des excuses, on cherche des raisons pour que ça n'ait pas rimé à rien. On veut croire que l'autre parent de notre bébé est le bon. Alors on se ment, on se berce d'illusion. Il a fallut la… » Sa voix se cassa quand les larmes ruisselèrent.

« Miss Swan… »

« Non j'ai besoin de le dire. Il a… fallut que je perde ma petite fille pour accepter que la situation n'était pas normale et n'allait pas changer. Regina je ne veux pas qu'une chose pareille vous arrive. Je ne veux pas qu'un drame vous fasse ouvrir les yeux. »

« Oh Emma la situation n'est pas du tout la même. » Dit-elle en la prenant contre elle et en la laissant pleurer.

Elle la berça un moment et continua ses caresses dans ses cheveux même après qu'elle ait arrêté de pleurer.

« Kathryn ne fera jamais rien à Henry, ni a moi. Elle a des défauts mais… Elle ne nous ferai pas de mal. »

« Ne voyez vous pas qu'elle en fait déjà ? Henry n'a aucun lien avec elle, vous pleurez et vous souffrez de ses tromperies. »

« Je ne sais pas je… Je sais que c'est un risque que je prends mais… S'il reste du respect et de l'amour pour moi en elle, elle saura revenir, elle ne me trahira pas à nouveau. »

Emma s'éloigna de ses bras à conte cœur et soupira.

« Alors c'est ça, une sorte de dernière chance ? »

« Je dirai surtout un dernier espoir, j'ai… Je crois que j'ai… besoin de croire que je ne peux pas avoir partagé la vie d'une femme pendant treize ans et ne plus rien représenter à ces yeux. J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi elle a agit comme ça. »

Emma se leva en entendant son entrée en gare et posa sa main sur la joue de la brune. Elle se pencha et embrassa tendrement son autre joue.

« Je vous souhaite que ça arrive. »

**Jour 17 : Appartement d'Emma 22h16**

*Serez-vous au train demain ?*

Emma cligna des yeux quelques instants en réalisant que le message venait de Regina.

'Bien sur comme tous les matins.'

*Ne soyez pas en retard miss Swan, partez bien en avance.*

La jeune femme essaya de comprendre s'il n'y avait pas un sous entendu derrière ces recommandations, elle décida de rester dans le jeu pour le moment.

'Moi ? En retard ? Voyons je n'oserai jamais être en retard'

*Ne faites pas l'innocente vos sprint légendaires parlent pour vous.*

'Vous avez peur que je loupe le train ?'

La réponse mit un peu de temps à arriver et Emma se surprit à tapoter son téléphone en attendant.

*J'aurai besoin de votre présence demain matin.*

'Tout va bien Regina ?'

*Pas trop non, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger dans votre soirée.*

'Vous ne me dérangez jamais et de toute façon ma soirée se résume en trois mots : Pyjama, pizza, télé. Que se passe-t-il ?'

*Je vous raconterez demain, mais ça concerne Kathryn.*

'A-t-elle fait quelque chose ?'

*Non, enfin, pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai besoin de votre avis.*

'Vous n'avez pas peur de ce que je pourrai dire ?'

*Au contraire, votre avis et vos conseils comptent pour moi.*

Emma avait son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et elle modifia plusieurs fois son prochain message avant de l'envoyer.

'Moi c'est votre bonheur qui compte pour moi.'

A peine son message envoyé, elle cacha son téléphone sous son oreiller, se maudissant déjà d'avoir écrit ça. Elle fonça sous la douche pour se changer les idées et ne pas penser à la réponse ou non réponse de la brune. A peine sortie quinze minutes plus tard elle se rua sur son téléphone et ouvrit fébrilement le message.

*Le votre aussi m'importe…*

Elle observa longuement les trois petits points en se posant des milliers de questions sur leur signification.

_… Et j'ai envie d'en faire parti. _

_ … Mais nous vivons dans un rêve._

_ … Et ce simple fait me trouble._

_ … Et je veux vos mains sur moi dès demain._

_ … Et je ne comprends pas que je m'accroche à une femme comme Kathryn quand j'ai une femme comme vous en face de moi._

_ … Et je veux vous ouvrir à de nouveau horizons dès demain dans ce train lieu de notre rencontre._

Elle souffla contre elle-même et balaya rapidement certaines de ces suppositions absurdes et chercha une réponse adéquate.

'Vous y contribuez grandement. Les trajets en train ne m'enthousiasmaient pas ainsi avant de vous connaitre.'

*Je crois que la dessus nous sommes deux, sans notre rencontre je n'aurai jamais laissé ma Mercedes au garage après sa réparation.*

'Les transports des petites gens ont du bon finalement.'

*Qui l'aurai cru n'est-ce-pas :P*

Emma passa son doigt sur le petit smiley et ne fit rien pour calmer son sourire.

'Kathryn n'apprécie pas que je passe autant de temps sur mon téléphone.' Reçu-t-elle avant d'avoir pu répondre.

*Elle est jalouse ?*

'Plus inquiète je pense. Elle ne cesse de me tourner autour en me demandant quand je vais venir me coucher.'

*Elle ne demande pas qui c'est ?*

'Elle sait que c'est vous.'

*Vous lui avez parlé de moi ?* Le cœur d'Emma était proche de l'explosion.

'Je lui ai dit que je m'étais fait une amie mélomane dans le train.'

*Elle sait que je suis venue au concert ?*

'Oui je le lui ai dit lors de notre dispute, que quand ma femme ne pouvait faire le déplacement, une nouvelle amie n'avait pas hésité à le faire.'

Emma se laissa tomber sur son lit en serrant son téléphone contre elle. Elle ne savait plus comment gérer toutes les émotions qui se battaient en elle et bouillonnaient. Ainsi Regina n'avait pas hésité à parler d'elle à sa femme.

'Pourquoi êtes vous venu à mon concert ?'

La jeune vendeuse réfléchit un moment à la formulation de sa réponse.

*Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai beaucoup hésité. Mais c'est une part importante de vous et vous étiez tellement enthousiaste que j'ai eut envie de voir ça. J'ai eu envie d'entendre pour mieux vous comprendre je pense.*

Elle tapota à côté de son téléphone avant de poser rapidement son doigt sur le bouton envoyé, comme si elle n'avait pas fait exprès. Elle fixait son écran sans bouger depuis cinq minutes quand la réponse arriva.

'Ca représente beaucoup pour moi. Tellement que j'ai du mal à l'exprimer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait quelque chose d'aussi gentil pour moi. Et cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une personne me donnant envie de jouer pour elle en dehors d'Henry et mes parents.'

Emma cru s'évanouir en lisant sa réponse. Rapidement un 'Bonne nuit miss Swan, et à demain.' Arriva et la jeune femme comprit que la brune avait peut être peur de la tournure de la conversation, préférant y couper gentiment court. Elle se leva et fit les cents pas en tapant une réponse.

*J'aimerai aussi vous entendre jouer encore, c'était un enchantement plus fort que tout ce que j'aurai pu imaginer. Je vous souhaite une douce nuit et je serai à l'heure demain.*

'Merci'

La blonde soupira en se laissant tomber les bras en croix sur son lit. Cette femme lui faisait vraiment tourner la tête et malgré toutes ces peurs… Elle aimait ça.

**Jour 17 : Train de 6h22**

« A l'heure et même en avance. » Dit Emma en s'installant.

« J'espère que je n'ai pas envahit votre espace hier soir. »

« Vous plaisantez ? Vous avez juste coupé mon marathon 'Game of Thrones'. »

« Qu'elle est cette série ? »

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? »

« Oui je ne connais pas. »

« Mon dieu Regina toute votre éducation est à refaire. »

« Libre à vous de la faire. »

« C'est dangereux je pourrais vous prendre au mot. »

« Vous seriez bien embêtée si je disais oui. »

« C'est tout le contraire Regina. »

La brune la détailla du regard et se racla la gorge.

« De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? » Dit-Emma pour alléger un peu la tension qui était si facilement montée.

« Je ne sais plus comment agir avec Kathryn. »

« Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

« Hier soir j'ai couché Henry à dix-neuf heure pendant que Kathryn est partie prendre un bain. Puis je suis allé dans la chambre voir ou elle en était avant de redescendre au salon. En entendant qu'elle était encore dans l'eau, je me suis apprêtée à sortir quand son téléphone s'est mit à sonner. J'ai regardé et comme il était écrit 'Marc (travail)' je lui ai demandé si elle voulait que je réponde. Elle m'a dit que non que ce n'était surement pas important alors j'ai reposé son téléphone sur le lit. Je n'étais pas sereine alors j'ai décidé de préparer mes affaires pour le lendemain afin de trouver une raison pour rester dans la chambre. J'ai entendu sonner et j'ai regardé pour voir si la personne avait laissé un message vocal mais c'était un sms. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai allumé l'écran sans le déverrouiller et j'ai lu le message qui s'affichait complètement. »

« Qu'est ce qui était écris ? » Questionna la jeune femme devant le silence soudain de son amie.

« Plein de choses et rien à la fois, il était écrit 'Je sais que tu veux pas que je t'écrive maintenant mais tu me manques' et sur un autre message 'Je supporte pas que tu sois coincée avec ta femme' » Elle fit une pause et inspira profondément. « Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. »

Emma balaya immédiatement une larme qui avait coulé sur la joue de la brune et l'obligea à la regarder.

« Commencez par me dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, lâchez tout ça, videz votre sac je suis là. »

Regina plongea son regard dans le sien et la jeune blonde cru même voir ses yeux s'égarer sur ses lèvres. Elle chassa cette pensée et resta concentrée sur le présent.

« Je ne sais pas, je me demande quoi en penser. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que c'est une de ses maitresses. La question que je me pose c'est ancienne ou pas ? Elle dit 'tu veux pas que je t'écrive maintenant' il veut dire quoi ce 'maintenant' ? Est-ce que ça veut dire, plus écrire du tout ou pour le moment le temps que l'autre conne rebaisse sa vigilance ? »

« Ne parlez pas de vous comme ça Regina. »

« C'est comme ça qu'elles doivent parler de moi, rire de mon ignorance, ma naïveté pendant qu'elles s'envoyaient ma femme. »

« Vous au moins vous avez des valeurs, vous valez mieux que toutes ces femmes réunies. »

« Merci. » Répondit-elle en rougissant. « Mais qu'en pensez-vous ? De ces messages ? »

« Je… » Emma hésita, incertaine de l'accueil qu'allait recevoir son avis.

« Parlez honnêtement, n'ayez pas peur de me faire mal. »

« Je pense… Je suis désolée Regina mais je ne pense pas que Kathryn soit honnête. Cette femme ne semble pas en état "d'appel désespéré". Elle lui dit qu'elle lui manque mais ne la supplie pas de ne pas couper les ponts avec elle. Si c'était une maitresse éconduite elle aurait écrit des choses comme 'S'il-te-plait ne me quitte pas' ou 'Je ne peux pas imaginer ne plus te revoir'. Des choses dans ce genre. A mon avis dans ce message le 'maintenant' fait référence aux horaires, Kathryn a du lui dire de ne plus écrire quand elle est à la maison. Et puis la preuve la plus accablante c'est le contact. Si elle était si clean que ça, pourquoi avoir cette fille enregistrée sous un nom d'homme avec la mention travail ? »

Regina ne retenait ses larmes, son visage figé comme si elle essayait de ne montrer aucune émotion.

« Pardonnez moi Regina, je suis désolée si mes mots vous font mal. »

« Non, vous êtes honnête envers moi. Vous me dites ce que vous pensez et j'apprécie vraiment. Ce qui fait le plus mal c'est qu'au fond de moi… Je pense que je sais déjà que vous avez raison mais… J'ai besoin de comprendre pour avancer. Pourquoi elle est devenue comme ça ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? Est-ce que je me suis en fait tout le temps trompée sur elle ? »

« La dessus j'ai déjà la réponse. Quoi qu'il en soit maintenant Kathryn vous a aimé c'est une certitude. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent maintenant et quoi qu'elle ressente ça ne rattrape pas son comportement d'après moi. Mais elle vous a aimé, sincèrement, pleinement, pendant de nombreuses années j'en suis sûre. La première, votre meilleure amie, un mariage, tant d'années de vie commune, l'amour n'a pu qu'être là aussi sincère que vous le pensiez à l'époque. Je ne sais pas ce qui a amené à la situation actuelle, elle a peut être changé au long du chemin, vous avez peut-être toutes les deux changé.

Mais il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé Regina, il vous faut avancer, vous méritez le bonheur qu'elle ne vous offre plus, vous méritez le respect qu'elle ne vous accorde plus, vous méritez l'adoration qu'elle devrait toujours avoir à votre égard. »

« Ne me parlez pas comme ça. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce ce que vous… Ca me… » Regina plongea son regard dans le sien et s'approcha. « Merci miss Swan. » Dit-elle quand elle fut proche de son visage et elle se décala pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue. « Merci. » Dit-elle en prenant sa main.

« Qu'allez vous faire ? » Questionna Emma après un moment dans un silence confortable chacune ignorant leurs mains toujours l'une dans l'autre.

« J'ai du mal à y voir clair. Je pense que je vais faire comme si de rien n'était, je vais essayer d'accumuler des preuves, je vais chercher de quoi la confronter, être sûre, rassembler mon courage, réfléchir à l'après et puis j'aviserai au moment. »

« Vous avez raison, être sûre c'est bien. »

De nouveau le silence se fit, leurs mains ne se détachant pas, leurs doigts jouant entre eux.

« Je regrette d'avoir fait l'amour avec elle. »

« Pardon ? »

« Après notre dispute, je regrette d'avoir succombé, elle s'est tellement moquée de moi. »

« N'ayez pas de regret, c'est à elle de regretter pas à vous. »

Emma lui sourit et soupira, elle se pencha et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde sans lâcher sa main. Emma laissa son cœur battre pour cette femme forte et fragile à la fois, posant sa joue sur sa tête restant ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée à Boston.

**Jour 17 : Train de 17h15**

« Cadeau. » Dit-Emma en s'asseyant.

« C'est ce que je crois ? » Questionna la brune en attrapant le paquet.

« Ca se pourrait. »

Elle ouvrit en hâte le paquet et sourit en découvrant une boite de macarons à la pomme.

« Merci beaucoup vous n'auriez pas du. »

« C'est rien comparé à ce que vous avez fait. »

« Ce n'était qu'un taxi miss Swan, vraiment pas de quoi s'attarder. »

« Ne l'ouvrez pas, attendez d'être chez vous pour en faire gouter à Henry. J'en ai mit deux au chocolat, c'est généralement ce que préfère les enfants. »

« C'est une bonne idée, merci miss Swan. Et vous avez visé juste pour ses gouts. »

« Donc demain je le rencontre… » Dit-elle nerveusement.

« Oui, et il risque d'être excité c'est la première fois qu'il prend le train. »

« Je dois vous avouer que je suis nerveuse. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« De le rencontrer. »

« Vu sa taille il ne vous fera aucun mal. » S'amusa-t-elle.

« Non c'est pas ça. » Dit-elle lui tapant l'épaule. « J'ai envie que ça se passe bien. »

« Miss Swan, il est mon fils. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

« Que s'il tient de sa mère, il va vous adorer. »

Emma ne dit rien, son cerveau bouillonnant.

_Est-elle en train de flirter avec moi ? Non Swan, arrêtes de rêver… Oui mais tout de même… Elle vient de dire qu'elle t'adore… Arrêtes Swan._

_ Voila que je tourne schizophrène. _ Pensa-t-elle en soufflant.

« Il n'empêche que je suis nerveuse sans comprendre pourquoi. »

« Ca me touche, ça montrer que ce que pense mon bébé de vous importe. »

« Comme vous dites il est votre fils… Alors oui ça importe. »

Regina rougit et secoua la main pour masquer sa gêne.

« Ca va aller pour vous ? »

« Etre avec un enfant ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien sur que ça ira Regina, mais merci de vous en inquiéter. Je suis nerveuse mais aussi impatiente de le rencontrer. »

Tout le reste du trajet, les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent du petit garçon, la brune s'avérant incapable de s'arrêter quand elle était lancée.

**Jour 18 : Train de 6h22**

Emma entra dans le train, nerveuse malgré elle à l'idée de rencontrer Henry. Elle essayait de relativiser la situation, ce n'était que la personne la plus importante au monde pour la femme dont elle était en train de devenir complètement accro. Elle soupira pour essayer d'évacuer un peu de son stress, ajustant sa chemise pour la trentième fois comme si elle se rendait à un entretien d'embauche. A peine entrée dans le wagon, toutes ses angoisses disparurent et son cœur fondit à a vue du petit garçon. Il était adorable, ses cheveux bruns en bataille, occupé à dessiner sur la table entre les sièges.

Regina la remarqua et se pencha sur son fils pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Elle pointa la blonde du doigt et l'enfant posa les yeux sur elle. Instantanément, un immense sourire illumina son visage alors qu'il se mettait à trépigner à sa place.

« Ouaiiiiii. » Cria-t-il en la voyant approcher.

« Je me suis mise là. » S'expliqua immédiatement la brune. « Pour qu'on puisse être tous les trois. »

« C'est parfait. » Dit-elle en s'installant en face d'Henry. « Bonjour Henry, moi c'est Emma. »

« Je sais. » Répondit-il excité.

« A bon tu me connais ? »

« T'es l'amie de MAMAN. » Dit-il en criant le dernier mot et en tendant les bras vers sa mère qui le prit aussitôt.

« T'as raison maman. » Murmura-t-il en regardant la blonde en coin, ses petits bras autour du cou de la brune. « L'est jolie Emma. »

La blonde regarda sa voisine rougir instantanément et se recula dans son siège en souriant.

Ce trajet allait être très intéressant.

* * *

**FOILLLLAAAA finiiiiii  
**

**A jeudi prochain pour la suite, et comme vous avez pu voir, on attaque un tournant dans l'histoire, on sort un peu du train :D Je me suis émotionnée toute seule en écrivant ça, j'avais l'impression de voir mes poussins prendre leur envol dans le vrai monde pour une petite parenthèse à la dynamique du train **

**XD (ou je suis folle et je le vis bien XD)**


	10. C'est parti d'un rêve

**Bon alors je vais essayer de réagir comme il se doit à l'accueil incroyable que vous m'avez fait.**

**Heuuuuu... (Typiquement français n'est ce pas XD) Le fait est que je ne sais pas quoi dire, vous êtes incroyables, vous m'avez atomisée de bonheur et de reconnaissance. Vous êtes merveilleux depuis le début et avec ce chapitre vous avez littéralement fait exploser mon coeur avec l'ascenseur émotionnel que vous m'avez offert.**

**Merci vraiment merci d'être aussi présents avec moi dans cette aventure. Et merci à mes coupines qui ont du subir ma phase de doutes XD**

**Je pensais faire un chapitre plus court mais avec tout ce que vous m'apportez j'ai finalement pondu le plus long depuis le début XD**

**Pour l'anecdote sur l'histoire, merci à Sonion et Benedicte sur twitter pour m'avoir aiguillée sur le comportement et développement des enfants de 2 et 3 ans. Ca m'a permit de ne pas partir sur une erreur et c'est pourquoi pour la suite de l'histoire, je vous préviens qu'Henry à 3 ans et non 2ans et quelque comme je vous avais dit.**

**Je vais rapidement modifier ce fait dans les précédents chapitres pour réparer mon erreur.**

**Excusez moi pour ce léger changement indispensable à mon histoire telle que je l'ai imaginée :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous :D on se retrouve en bas**

* * *

**Chapitre 10) C'est parti d'un rêve**

** Jour 18 : Train de 6h22**

« Maman t'as dit que j'étais jolie ? »

Regina lança un regard plein de menaces à la blonde qui l'ignora royalement, se penchant vers l'enfant pour l'encourager à répondre.

« Oui. » Répondit-il en acquiesçant énergiquement.

« Et quand est-ce qu'elle a dit ça ? »

« Miss Swan ! » Tenta de la couper Regina.

« Quoi ? Je m'intéresse simplement à ce que dit votre adorable petit garçon. »

« J'ai du dire ça comme ça n'insistez pas. Je ne me souviens même pas l'avoir dit. »

« Si. » Répondit l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils. « A papy. »

« Henry ça suffit. Tu as raison je l'ai dit, maintenant soit sage. »

Le petit garçon sourit et se retourna vers Emma, abandonnant son dessin au plus grand désespoir de sa mère qui commençait surement à regretter cette rencontre.

« Tu fais du piano comme maman ? »

« Non Henry, moi je vends des vêtements. »

« Maman elle m'a acheté des saussures. »

« Chaussures Henry chhh chhhaussures. » Rectifia sa mère.

« Ssssausssssuuuurrreeees. » Essaya l'enfant.

« C'est pas encore ça le 'ch' » S'amusa-t-elle en regardant Emma.

« Ca viendra. »

« Oh oui, et quand il le prononcera correctement je me mettrai déjà à l'imaginer entrant à l'université tant je serai fière. On perd toute rationalisation et objectivité quand on est maman. »

Emma rit de bon cœur à ça, rapidement suivit par la brune.

« As vu ? » Coupa l'enfant visiblement désireux d'être le centre d'attention.

Elle se pencha pour voir sous la table les baskets 'Mickey' que l'enfant tendait vers elle, et s'amusa de voir qu'il souhaitait tellement les lui montrer que sa mère devait le tenir pour ne pas qu'il glisse.

« Henry tiens toi bien. » Dit-elle en le rasseyant.

« As vu Emma ? »

« Oui Henry, elles sont magnifiques. » S'extasia-t-elle.

« C'est 'Mickey'. »

« Mais oui j'ai vu. Tu le regardes à la télé ? »

« Maman l'aime pas télé. »

« Maman elle n'aime pas la télé. » Corrigea sa mère. « Et tu as quand même le droit de regarder Mickey avec papy tous les matins. » Se défendit-elle avant de se tourner vers Emma. « Nous préférons qu'il joue, lui lire des histoires, le stimuler, plutôt que de le brancher devant un écran toute la journée. Mon père est comme moi, hormis Mickey chaque matin, il préfère lui imaginer des aventures et le prendre dehors. Quand ma mère est avec eux, ils vont au parc, à la ferme, partout pourvu qu'il profite de l'extérieur. »

« Vous avez bien raison. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que dans ma famille d'accueil où c'était comme ça. »

« Moi j'ai grandit comme ça, toujours dehors, à quatre ans je montais déjà à poney. »

« PONEY. » Cria Henry soudainement.

« Tu aimes les chevaux ? » Questionna Emma.

« Oui, comme maman. »

« Tu aimes tout comme maman ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il très fier.

« Et elle aime quoi en ce moment maman ? »

« Emma, Emma, Emma. » Chantonna l'enfant en guise de réponse.

« Oui c'est moi. »

« Non maman. »

Emma déglutit sans savoir comment interpréter cette phrase.

« Emma, Emma, Emma. » Reprit-il.

« Et pourquoi tu chantes ça ? »

Regina essaya d'intervenir mais son fils la prit de vitesse.

« Chanson de maman, c'est papy qui dit. »

« La chanson de maman ? » Questionna Emma ravie pendant que sa voisine se tassait dans son siège les doigts sur les tempes.

« Oui maman parle tout le temps d'Emma papy dit. » Dit-il en lui souriant.

« Henry ça suffit, laisse un peu Emma tranquille et finit ton dessin. »

« Je parle avec Emma. » Dit-il en prenant un air de grand. « Emma c'est l'amoureuse de maman. » Dit-il d'un air enjoué

Regina s'étouffa et toussa avant de se pencher sur son fils.

« Henry mon cœur, ça suffit, pourquoi tu dis ça? » Questionna-t-elle gênée en jetant un regard rapide à la blonde. « Tu sais bien que c'est Kathryn l'amoureuse de maman. »

Emma de son côté n'osait pas bouger, encore sous le choc de cette phrase qui avait fait exploser des milliers de papillons au creux de son estomac. Elle se demandait comment la conversation en était arrivé de « Qu'est ce qu'elle aime en ce moment maman ? » à « Emma c'est l'amoureuse de maman » en passant par « Emma, Emma, Emma, chanson de maman. ».

Elle se sentait complètement retournée, partagée entre l'envie de planer, sauter de joie, laisser sa nervosité la tuer ou s'évanouir, et la suite ne l'aida pas à reprendre ses esprits.

« Non… Emma l'amoureuse. »

« Henry tu... »

« Et pourquoi c'est moi l'amoureuse de maman? » La coupa Emma qui avait trop besoin de comprendre la raison de ses mots.

« Miss Swan. » S'indigna une Regina cramoisie.

« Quoi? » Questionna-t-elle avec un air innocent. « Je souhaite comprendre pour que nous puissions lui expliquer et rectifier. »

Regina souffla et se tourna vers son fils.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça henry? »

« C'est papy l'a dit. » Chantonna le petit brun.

« Tu m'en diras tant. » Marmonna la pianiste agacée.

« Et papy t'as dit pourquoi? » Reprit Emma.

« Miss Swan. » Pesta-t-elle plus fort.

« Confer réponse précédente, je cherche uniquement à comprendre pour éviter tout malentendu. »

« Bien sur oui. » Râla-t-elle, parfaitement consciente du plaisir que prenait la blonde face à la situation.

« Papy l'a dit quand tu parles de ton amoureuse, tu souris touuuuuuut le temps. Maman elle sourit quand elle parle de moi papy il dit! Et quand elle parle d'EMMA. » Dit-il en criant son nom et en tendant les bras vers elle, un immense sourire sur le visage. « Alors c'est son amoureuse. »

« CQFD » Dit-Emma en riant de bon cœur aux raccourcis fait par le petit garçon, ignorant l'agréable sensation de bien être et d'espoir qui l'envahissait.

« Mon chaton. » Dit une Regina cramoisie en se penchant vers lui. « Je sourit quand je parle d'Emma... » Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la blonde qui arborait un air satisfait malgré elle. « C'est parce qu'elle est mon amie et que je l'apprécie. »

Henry rigola en sautillant sur son siège.

« Papy l'a dit tu dis ça. »

« Papy a dit pas papy l'a dit. » Rectifia-t-elle. « Et je vais devoir avoir une discussion avec lui. Écoutes Henry, Emma est mon amie, Kathryn mon amoureuse. »

« Pas obligé toujours. » Dit-il en arborant des yeux de chiots parfaitement exécutés.

« Henry la discussion et close, nous en reparlerons ce soir. »

L'enfant baissa les yeux en soufflant, visiblement très peu affecté dans ses certitudes mais assez obéissant pour écouter sa mère.

Emma de son côté ne pouvait détacher son regard de Regina, son cerveau bouillonnant face à cette discussion. Visiblement, la jeune femme parlait d'elle à la maison, à son fils et son père en tout cas et cela assez souvent pour qu'ils en plaisantent. Si elle se surprenait à oser rêver, Emma avait même l'impression qu'Henry sénior était déjà en un sens acquis à sa cause. Mais où s'arrêtaient les indices et le réel et où commençaient le fantasme et les rêves, ça… Elle était incapable de le savoir. Ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens quand elle entendit comme une voix au loin la ramenant doucement à la réalité.

« Miss Swan. »

« Hein heu quoi ? »

« Nous sommes en gare de Boston. » Affirma la brune qui semblait éviter au maximum son regard.

« Ohla déjà ? » S'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un coup. « Oh put… »

« Langage. » La coupa Regina d'un coup en posant ses mains sur les oreilles de son fils.

« …naise. » Se reprit-elle comme elle pu. « Pardon, promis je vais faire attention. »

« Merci. » Lui sourit la brune.

Elles descendirent du train, Regina portant Henry qui était occupé à jouer avec son collier.

« Miss Swan par rapport à la conversation je… »

« Pas de malaise. » La coupa-t-elle face à la gêne qu'elle semblait ressentir. « C'était des mots d'enfant je sais bien. »

« C'est bien. » Dit-elle en souriant soulagée. « Je n'aurai pas voulu qu'il y ait le moindre malentendu. »

Emma ignora le poids de cents kilos qui venait de lui tomber dans l'estomac et arbora un sourire forcé qu'elle espérait convainquant.

« Pas le moindre. »

« Parfait. A ce soir alors. »

« A ce soir. » Dit-elle avant de fuir presque vers la sortie.

**Jour 18 : Train de 17h15**

« Miss Swan que faites vous sur le quai ? » Questionna Regina en arrivant à la hauteur de la blonde.

« Heu je…. »

Comment lui dire qu'elle avait eu peur qu'elle loupe son train et avait d'office attendu sur le quai.

« Qu'elle pertinente explication merci Miss Swan c'est tellement plus clair maintenant. Je vois que votre répartie va en s'améliorant. » La taquina-t-elle.

« J'ai eu peur que vous loupiez votre train voila. « Avoua-t-elle alors. « Vous vous en sortez déjà difficilement en temps normal alors courir sur des talons hauts avec un enfant dans les bras. »

« J'ai des tas de ressources. » Dit-elle d'un ton ronronnant en montant. « Allons montez Miss Swan, sinon vous allez louper votre train. »

Emma resta sciée par le culot de la jeune femme et la suivit juste avant que les portes ne se ferment.

Le début du trajet fut un peu tendu, Regina semblant sur la défensive de ce que pouvait dire son fils et Emma se sentant idiote d'avoir imaginé et d'imaginer encore un quelconque flirt entre elles.

« Regina. »

« Emma »

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient parlé exactement en même avant de se taire aussi vite en entendant l'autre.

« Vous d'abord. » Trancha Emma

La pianiste se racla la gorge avant de fouiller dans son sac sous le regard perplexe de la blonde. Elle en sortit un Ipod dont elle débrancha les écouteurs pour mettre un gros casque à la place.

« Henry chaton tu vas écouter la musique maman doit parler de choses importantes avec Emma. »

« Moi aussi je parle avec Emma. » Dit-il en rigolant.

« Promis ce ne sera pas long tu pourras lui parler après. »

L'enfant fit la moue mais obéit quand même. Il commença immédiatement à se dandiner quand sa mère lança la playlist faite pour lui.

« Oh mon dieu y a Mickey dehors. » Dit-alors Regina assez fort.

Henry ne réagit pas d'un pouce et elle sourit, visiblement satisfaite, elle se tourna alors vers Emma et inspira.

« J'ai pensé toute la journée à ce matin. J'étais tellement mal à cause de ce qu'a dit Henry et du malaise qu'il y avait quand nous nous sommes quittées. »

« Moi aussi pour être honnête. »

« Vous rencontrer est une des meilleures choses qu'il me soit arrivée depuis longtemps, notre amitié, aussi jeune soit-elle, me tient à cœur, il est donc normal que j'en parle aux gens que j'aime. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça n'est-ce-pas ? » Dit-elle d'une traite.

Emma sourit en essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était pas de la dualité qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. Regina la considérait vraiment comme une simple amie et elle devait l'accepter. Ce qu'elle avait imaginé être du flirt, des troubles, devaient être les conséquences de la vie de la brune. Emma essayait de se montrer attentive et présente, inconsciemment ça avait du avoir un effet sur la brune qui se sentait délaissée par sa femme depuis trop longtemps.

« Non il n'y a pas de mal à ça. C'était des mots d'enfant je sais très bien, et il n'y a pas de malaise. »

« Et vous n'êtes même pas gay de toute façon. » Dit-elle en riant nerveusement

« Et bien… »

« Quoi vous l'êtes ? » Questionna-t-elle incrédule.

« Ahah non, pas gay… J'ai parfaitement aimé être avec des hommes tant sentimentalement que sexuellement. »

Elle rit devant la soudaine mine crispée de sa voisine, heureuse qu'elle retombe naturellement dans un échange détendu.

« Vous faites partie des lesbiennes qui ont une aversion complète pour le pénis ? »

Regina regarda immédiatement son fils pour s'assurer qu'il n'entendait rien avant de répondre.

« Non enfin… Je sais bien que c'est moi qui ne suit pas dans les « normes » » Dit-elle en mettant visuellement des guillemets. « Un homme une femme, un pénis un vagin, un spermatozoïde un ovule, et pouf un bébé. Mais pour ma part, je reste… assez… perplexe quand aux bienfaits du pénis. »

« N'ayez pas peur de me choquer ou me blesser, vous pouvez détester ça. »

« Je supporte pas ça. » Soupira-t-elle plus à l'aise. « Honnêtement, pour moi ça se résume à un bout de chair pendante et disgracieuse qui régit l'ensemble de la personne à laquelle il est attaché. »

Emma marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'exploser soudainement de rire.

« Oh mon dieu pardon. » Dit-elle en essuyant des larmes. « J'aime trop comment vous en parlez. A vous n'aimez vraiment pas ça. »

« Non pas vraiment. » Dit-elle en souriant légèrement, semblant ravie de son effet et rassurée de la légèreté avec laquelle elles parlaient de ça. « Donc pourquoi ce 'Et bien…' alors ? »

« Et bien… » Dit-elle en se calmant

« Oui celui là même. »

Emma lui tira la langue avant de continuer.

« Je ne sais pas trop, je me demande parfois si je ne suis pas bi en fait. »

Emma savait qu'elle marchait sur des œufs en racontant cette partie de ces doutes, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas que Regina la catalogue 'pure hétéro', c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait, consciemment ou inconsciemment, ne fermer aucune porte.

« A cause de quoi ? Vous avez déjà eu du désir pour des femmes, c'est peut être un fantasme à assouvir. »

« Je pense pas que ce soit un fantasme. Enfin si il y a l'aspect fantasme, mais… »

« Dites moi, avec moi vous ne serez pas jugée la dessus. »

« Disons que c'est plus une attirance émotionnelle à laquelle se greffe une attirance physique maintenant. Enfin à l'époque. » Se reprit-elle comme elle pu. « A l'époque l'attirance physique n'est venue qu'après. Et les fantasmes il y en a des tas. »

« Oh… Vous êtes peut-être bien bi alors. » Dit-elle sérieusement. « Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé quoi que ce soit ? »

« Elle n'est…tait » Se reprit-elle encore. « Pas pour moi. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Prise… »

« Oh… »

« Parlons d'autre chose. »

« Comment ça a commencé votre désir pour elle ? »

« Parler d'autre chose chez moi ça veut dire changer de sujet. »

« Je ne parle pas du émotionnel je parle du sexuel. »

« Sous vos airs, vous savez où vous allez vous. »

Regina rougit de la tête au pied en réalisant et s'enfonçant dans sa place sous le regard amusé de la blonde.

« En fait c'est parti d'un rêve, c'est là que l'attirance émotionnelle est entrée dans la dimension physique. Dans ce rêve je suis sur la place d'un marché, il fait beau, les rayons du soleil caressent ma peau et je me sens bien. L'endroit m'est familier, comme sortit de mon enfance. Il y a un homme à l'autre bout de la place, en costard, le visage caché en partie par un chapeau. Il est assez loin de moi mais je n'arrive pas à regarder ailleurs. Il croise mon regard mais je ne le vois pas bien même si je suis déjà totalement troublée. Des gens passent entre nous et quand je peux y voir de nouveau, il n'est plus là. Je le cherche un moment des yeux avant de me résigner. Sur mon chemin, je sens une présence juste derrière moi, d'abord j'ai peur, puis son odeur m'enivre et je me sens immédiatement bien, je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre, que je l'ai attendu toute ma vie. Il m'entoure de ses bras et mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Quelque chose est différent, normal et différent à la fois. Ses mains se posent sur mon ventre, son souffle est chaud dans mon cou et des décharges électriques envahissent mon corps tout entier.

Nous sommes seuls dans la rue et il pose ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je frissonne et il me tourne dans ses bras, me plaquant doucement contre le mur d'une maison. Il a la tête baissée et je ne peux pas voir son visage, j'ai besoin de voir son visage. Je prend le bord de son chapeau entre mes doigts et il frissonne mais me laisse faire. Je le lui enlève et tout me semble normal quand ses cheveux tombent jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle est belle, elle me sourit et mon esprit sait ce que mon cœur à toujours su. Tout est normal, mes sentiments sont normaux, je ne dois pas en avoir peur.

Elle s'avance et prend ma main pour la poser sur son sein, je ne bouge pas et ça la fait sourire. Alors elle s'avance lentement, terriblement lentement vers moi. Elle ouvre légèrement la bouche, ses yeux glissant de mes yeux à mes lèvres et je m'aperçois que j'imite ses gestes. Elle continue à avancer et… »

Emma s'arrêta et regarda sa voisine qui était complètement avancée vers elle, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux bien ronds.

« Et… Et quoi ? Elle avance et quoi ? » Questionna-t-elle la voix rauque.

« Et je me réveille. »

La brune poussa un râle de frustration en se ré adossant dans sa place.

« C'est sadique comme fin. »

Emma rit en voyant le trouble chez sa voisine.

« Avant mon rêve s'arrêtait à quand elle embrasse mon cou, mais maintenant je vois son visage et c'est une femme. Les premiers temps je ne la touchais pas, je me réveillais avant mais ça à progressé jusqu'à ce presque baiser qui marque systématiquement mon réveil. »

« Et bien Miss Swan, si vous n'êtes pas gay, vous êtes au moins bi ça ne fait aucun doute. »

Cette remarque eut le don de la rendre nerveuse mais elle le cacha tant bien que mal. Leurs regards se croisèrent et chacune se sourit tentativement, aucune ne sachant comment rebondir à ça.

« Marre musique. » Cria soudain Henry les faisant sursauter.

Regina lui enleva alors le casque.

« Ne cris pas Henry, on t'entend très bien. Tu veux dessiner ? »

L'enfant acquiesça énergiquement avant de tendre les bras vers la blonde.

« Avec Emma. »

« Mon cœur, Emma n'a peut être pas… »

« Non non pas de soucis, je vais dessiner avec lui. Je te prends à côté de moi ? »

« OUIIIII » Cria-t-il en levant déjà les bras.

« Côté fenêtre. » Dit rapidement la pianiste alors que la blonde se penchait déjà par-dessus la table pour l'attraper.

« Chef oui chef » Répondit-elle en l'installant.

Regina sortit des crayons de son sac et des feuilles qu'elle leur donna, en mettant une devant chacun.

« Allez les enfants, soyez sages et ne dessinez pas sur la table. »

« Oui mamaaaaaaaaan. » Répondit Emma, faisant rire Henry à côté d'elle.

« J'en ai deux pour le prix d'un. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Avouez que vous n'avez jamais vu d'enfant aussi sexy ».

« Sexy c'est sur, immature aussi remarquez. »

« Hein quoi ? Pardonnez moi je me suis arrêtée à sexy. » S'amusa-t-elle.

« NON. » Râla soudain Henry en posant sa main sur la feuille d'Emma et en la poussant vers sa mère.

« Quoi j'ai pas le droit de dessiner ? »

« On fait dessin à deux. »

« Je dessine sur ta feuille ? »

« Oui. »

Elle prit alors un crayon et l'approcha de la feuille.

« NOOOON. » La coupa-t-il de nouveau avant qu'elle ne commence. « Pas comme ça. »

« Mais j'ai rien fait encore. »

« Henry, chaton, Emma ne sait pas jouer à « dessin à deux » tu dois lui expliquer. »

L'enfant la regarda comme si elle était un alien, visiblement choqué qu'elle ne connaisse pas ce jeu.

« On fait moi puis toi. »

« Vous devez continuer ces traits puis lui les votre et après on regarde le résultat. » Précisa Regina.

« Ohhhhh. D'accord, j'ai comprit on peut commencer. »

« Moi d'abord. » Dit-il en traçant un trait vert.

Emma prit sa suite et vice versa pendant bien dix minutes, Regina observant attentivement l'avancée du dessin, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse un entrelacement de traits et de couleurs sans aucune logique.

Ils se taquinaient beaucoup et Emma sentait en permanence le regard de sa voisine sur elle. Elle était pourtant plus focalisée sur le petit garçon qui la faisait complètement fondre. Une fois leurs deux noms écrits en bas à droite par Emma qui guida la main d'Henry, ils présentèrent leur art à une Regina très objective qui acclama leurs talents de dessinateurs.

« Pour toi. » Dit l'enfant en le tendant à la blonde.

« C'est vrai ? Il est pour moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci beaucoup Henry. » Dit-elle en prenant le dessin, émue malgré elle.

Regina souriait en les regardant et sursauta soudainement.

« Miss Swan c'est votre gare. »

« Oh mince. » Dit-elle en se levant d'un coup. « A demain tout les deux. Merci pour le dessin Henry, je suis très heureuse de ton cadeau. »

« Auvoir Emma. »

« A demain Miss Swan. » Dit Regina qui se levait déjà pour ré installer Henry à côté d'elle.

Elle sortit du train le cœur et l'esprit léger et se dirigea immédiatement vers la fenêtre où elle tapa doucement. Henry et Regina tournèrent la tête en même temps, arborant alors le même sourire en la voyant et déjà Henry agitait la main. Elle répondit à son au revoir et rit en le voyant appuyer sa tête contre la vitre, son nez s'écrasant par transparence, juste avant que le train ne se remette en route.

** Jour 19 : Train de 6h22**

Emma entra dans le train et s'apprêtait à parler quand Regina la coupa d'un 'chut' tout doux. Elle montra Henry qui dormait bien lové sur ses genoux, comme un bébé les mains accrochées à son chemisier.

« Le réveil a été difficile ce matin. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Quelque chose de particulier ? » Dit-elle sur le même ton.

« Vous rencontrer hier ça a été trop d'émotions. »

Le cœur d'Emma fit des loopings et cela se traduisit par un grand sourire.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Il était content, je dois… Je dois avouer qu'il entend parler de vous régulièrement alors il avait hâte. Du coup hier soir il a raconté à ses grands parents au téléphone, puis à Kathryn, puis à son doudou. J'ai tellement entendu votre prénom hier soir que j'en ai rêvé de vous cette nuit. »

« A bon vous rêvez de moi ? » Questionna-t-elle en y allant sans gênes sur les sous-entendus.

Regina écarquilla de grands yeux et manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers.

« Oui enfin, du train, les trajets, dans le wagon, on était là, à discuter, dans le train. Dans mon rêve… C'était dans le train. »

« Oui donc on le faisait dans ce train. » Dit-elle en s'amusant des tentatives de la brune pour se raccrocher aux branches.

Elle avait maintenant la bouche qui pendait en plus de ses yeux de chouette et semblait incapable de trouver une répartie.

« Discuter. » Dit la blonde pour abréger ses souffrances. « On le faisait dans ce train de discuter. »

« Oh oui bien sur, c'est ça, c'était mon rêve… bref, Henry a eu du mal à s'endormir. »

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et câlina sa joue.

« Kathryn n'a rien dit qu'il parle autant d'une autre femme. »

« Elle m'a semblé crispée mais elle n'a rien dit. Je n'ai pas ramené le sujet sur le tapis donc pour le moment ça va. »

« J'espère ne pas vous créer d'ennuis. »

« S'il y a des problèmes ils ne viendront pas de vous ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Très bien. »

Elles se tournèrent chacune vers Henry jusqu'à ce qu'Emma reprenne la parole.

« Il est adorable. »

« N'est-ce-pas. » Dit-elle sans le quitter des yeux. « Et il vous aime bien, je crois qu'il ne vous connait pas encore assez. »

« Comment ça ? » Questionna-t-elle, essayant de garder sa voix la plus basse possible.

« Il ne voit que la nouveauté, attendez qu'il s'aperçoive que vous n'êtes qu'une agaçante femme têtue qui n'a aucune notion de l'espace personnel et la civilité. »

« Et mais oh. » Dit-elle en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule, s'apercevant qu'elle souhaitait la taquiner encore. « Ca va oui de bon matin. »

« Vous avez pourris ma nuit à faire de mon fils d'une boule d'énergie sans bouton off, j'ai le droit de me venger. » Dit-elle avec un immense sourire mi entendu mi sadique.

« Premièrement, c'est pas ma faute s'il a succombé, comme vous, au charme Emma… »

« Dans vos rêves Miss Swan. » La coupa-t-elle, chacune retombant facilement dans leurs joutes verbales des débuts, teintées de l'amitié qui c'était tissée entre elles. « Je vous tolère tout au plus, n'en demandez pas trop. »

« Vous avez complètement succombé Madame Mills, arrêtez de vous mentir. »

Regina la fusilla du regard en entendant le titre ce qui rendit Emma très fière d'elle.

« Je disais donc, premièrement, ce n'est pas ma faute s'il a succombé, comme vous, au charme Emma, et deuxièmement, c'est une enfant, il n'a lui-même aucune notion de l'espace personnel »

« Oh… Vous vous comparez donc à un enfant de trois ans ! Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ce comportement. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que vous puissiez prendre le train toute seule sans votre doudou. Grande fille. » Dit-elle en lui tapotant le sommet du crâne.

« Je vous hais. » Pesta la blonde.

« Je sais, je fais cet effet là, c'est ça d'être face à quelqu'un qui gagne toujours. »

« Vous ne gagnez pas toujours. »

« L'espoir fait vivre. » Dit-elle d'un air hautain.

« Vous n'avez pas gagné la guerre pour la place. »

Regina se stoppa en se rendant surement compte qu'elle avait raison.

« Vous non plus. » Dit-elle finalement.

Elles soutinrent chacune le regard de l'autre pendant un moment avant de se mettre à rire silencieusement.

« Okay vous n'êtes pas une enfant. » Concéda la pianiste.

« Et vous vous ne gagnez pas tout le temps. » Persista Emma.

« Oh vous… »

« Chut chut, vous ne voudriez pas réveiller Henry. » La coupa-t-elle d'un air triomphant.

« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. »

« Mais si vous m'adorez. »

« Si peu. » Souffla-t-elle.

Elles discutèrent un peu avant que chacune se calle confortablement, profitant du trajet en la présence de l'autre sans faire plus de bruits et risquer de réveiller Henry.

Emma le regardait dormir depuis quelques minutes quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle qui capta son attention. Elle se tourna et vit deux jeunes d'environ 16-17 ans occupés à s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle se retourna en soupirant et commença rapidement à se focaliser dessus et s'en énerver toute seule.

« Arf je ne supporte pas les gens incapables de se tenir dans un lieux public comme ça. » S'exclama-t-elle tout d'un coup à voix basse.

« De quoi parlez-vous? » Dit Regina en sortant de sa contemplation du paysage, ses doigts continuant leur jeu dans les boucles brunes du petit garçon endormit.

« Les deux adolescents pré pubères derrière, ils ne cessent de se bécoter depuis dix minutes. »

Regina jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et sourit en revenant à ses douces caresses.

« Si je ne commençais pas à vous connaître Miss Swan, je dirais que vous êtes jalouse. »

« Moi jalouse? Jalouse de deux ados bourrés d'hormones? Non mais vous voulez rire. Je trouve juste ça indécent. »

« Indécent carrément, de la part d'une adepte de la vulgarité comme vous, ça me fait doucement rire. »

« Vanner de temps en temps ne m'empêche pas de savoir me tenir. »

« Allons, vous n'allez pas le dire que ça ne vous est jamais arrivé, d'être tellement perdue dans les bras de l'autre que plus rien n'existe autour. »

« Si bien sur mais... Enfin je veux dire, nous sommes en public et... Le bruit qu'ils nous infligent et pas franchement agréable. »

« Si c'était nous qui étions en pleine séance baisers câlins, cette discussion ne nous effleurerait même pas l'esprit! »

Emma assimila immédiatement les paroles de la brune et resta sans voix la bouche ouverte sous le choc.

Regina la regarda en ne l'entendant pas répondre et sembla comprendre son erreur des qu'elle la vit.

« Je veux dire... » Balbutia-t-elle. « Si vous ou moi, avec... Nos partenaires respectifs... Si nous embrassions... Nos partenaires respectifs. »

« Ohhh. » S'exclama Emma en comprenant sa méprise. « Oui bien sur... Chacune de notre côté. »

« C'est ça. » Dit Regina, plus fort que ce qu'elle aurait voulu, regardant immédiatement son fils pour s'assurer qu'il dormait toujours.

« Bé oui bien sur. » Dit la blonde en riant. « Chacune de notre côté... Quoi d'autre de toute façon... »

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient prises d'un rire nerveux qui s'évanouit rapidement, laissant place à un silence gêné.

Regina se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« Donc... Le bruit vous dérange? »

« Quel bruit? » Questionna Emma dont le cerveau l'assaillait de toutes sortes de bruits pouvant provenir de sa voisine auxquels elle ne voulait et devait pas penser.

« Les deux jeunes gens... Qui s'embrassent. »

« Oh oui... » S'exclama de nouveau Emma. « Oui les deux jeunes gens, oui heu non en fait. C'est bien de s'embrasser, ils ont raison. »

Elle regarda sur le côté, honteuse à vouloir s'enterrer, désespérant de la capacité qu'avait la brune à la rendre si nerveuse. Entre l'arrivée d'Henry, les sous-entendus de plus en plus présents entre elles et leurs taquineries autour des baisers et du rêve de Regina… Emma se sentait complètement perdue. Elle oscillait entre l'envie d'aller plus loin encore, oser toujours plus, et la culpabilité de penser et ressentir autant pour une femme mariée.

Certes ce mariage était en déclin, mais qui était-elle pour espérer que sa voisine ait le courage de quitter sa femme. Agissait-elle comme une amie voulant le bonheur de l'autre ou comme une amoureuse désespérée cherchant à remplacer cette femme qui ne méritait pas la place qu'elle avait. Parfois Emma était incapable de savoir laquelle de ces deux personnes elle était vraiment. Un peu des deux ? Surement.

Mais si Regina avait besoin d'un déclic pour s'envoler de cette cage qui l'emprisonnait, pouvait-elle espérer l'être ? N'était-ce pas de la prétention ? Si elle mettait de côté sa culpabilité face à la situation, elle osait se voir à cette place, elle savait qu'elle avait plus à lui offrir. Elle n'avait pas d'argent pas de famille, mais elle avait tout à lui offrir et bien plus encore s'il le fallait. Mais que représentaient ces sentiments ? Etait-elle gay ? Bi ? Ou simplement amoureuse de Regina ?

Amoureuse… A peine ce mot s'était-il insinué dans son esprits que son estomac se noua en pensant à la seule personne à qui elle avait dit je t'aime… Celui qui avait piétiné sa vie.

« Un penny pour vos pensées. »

La voix grave de la pianiste la ramena à la réalité et elle croisa son regard qui réchauffa immédiatement son cœur.

« Elles ne valent pas un penny. »

« Vous avez raison… Elles valent beaucoup plus. »

Regina posa une main sur sa joue et c'est quand elle les essuya qu'Emma s'aperçue que quelques larmes s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. Elle se pressa dans la paume de la jeune femme et lui sourit pour tenter d'alléger la situation.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? »

« A… A Neal. » Dit-elle sans mentir, omettant toute la partie concernant sa voisine.

Le visage de la brune se teinta d'inquiétude et elle câlina sa joue avec son pouce.

« Vous voulez en parler ? »

Emma regarda le petit garçon endormit et sourit.

« Pas aujourd'hui, je n'en ai pas le courage. »

« Venez là. » Répondit sa voisine en l'attirant contre elle.

Elle passa un bras autour d'elle et Emma se calla contre son épaule, préférant mettre de côté ses pensées et profiter des attentions de la brune qui câlinait ses cheveux comme elle câlinait ceux de son fils.

Elle sentit un baiser être déposé sur sa tête et ferma les yeux de bonheur.

« Je suis là, pour en parler, pour parler d'autre chose, pour rire ou pleurer, pour vous appuyer. Vous n'êtes pas seule vous avez Mary-Margareth, vos amis et vous m'avez moi. »

« Merci. » Soupira-t-elle en s'appuyant plus encore contre elle. Le cœur trop serré pour en dire plus.

Henry ne se réveilla que quand sa mère bougea en arrivant en gare de Boston. Il était complètement endormis et peinait à se tenir droit, préférant s'étaler sur l'épaule de sa mère, sa tête dans ses cheveux. Il repéra Emma et sourit en prononçant son prénom d'une voix complètement ensommeillée.

« Bonjour Henry, on se revoit ce soir. » Dit-elle gentiment.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux, sourcils froncés en regardant autour de lui.

« Finit train ? »

« Et oui mon chéri on est à Boston. » Dit sa mère en lui caressant le dos.

Des larmes emplirent ses yeux déjà très embués et il regarda sa mère comme si son monde s'effondrait.

« Dormis pendant Emma ? »

« Oui mais ce n'est pas grave tu vas la revoir ce soir. »

La jeune vendeuse fut impressionnée de voir alors des larmes couler sans cris les accompagnants. Il semblait réellement triste et submergé par son chagrin.

« Allons allons mon cœur, c'est quoi ce gros chagrin ? » Dit sa mère en descendant du train.

« Dormis… pendant… Emma. » Répéta-t-il entre ses sanglots.

« Oui mais on se revoit ce soir et la tu seras bien réveillé. » Tenta-t-elle alors.

L'enfant acquiesça sans cesser de pleurer et s'étira pour tendre sa joue. Emma regarda Regina avec incertitude et se pencha finalement pour lui faire un bisou.

« Promis ? »

« Promis. » Confirma-t-elle.

Il tendit les bras et Regina s'avança pour qu'il puisse lui faire un bisou humide à son tour. La brune rit en essuyant sa joue, comprenant surement qu'elle n'allait pas oser le faire devant le petit garçon.

« Excusez-moi Miss Swan. »

« Y a pas de mal, au contraire ça me fait plaisir, ça fait chaud au cœur comme réaction. »

« Moi aussi je veux faire un bisous sur la joue. » Dit-elle en lui en volant un si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Elle s'éloigna alors, Henry faisant des au revoir à la blonde par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère.

« C'est son fils ? Mon dieu qu'il a grandit. » Dit une voix à côté d'elle.

Emma se retourna et vit Aurore qui arrivait à sa hauteur.

« Hum… Oui. » Dit-elle sur la défensive en commençant à marcher, pestant en voyant qu'elle la suivait.

« Vous êtes proche elle et vous n'est ce pas ? »

« Nous sommes amies. »

« Oui… amies. » Dit Aurore d'un air entendu.

« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez et vos intentions, mais Regina et moi sommes amies. Je sais parfaitement qu'elle est mariée et ça veut dire quelque chose chez moi. »

« J'en déduis qu'elle vous a parlé de Kathryn et moi. » Soupira-t-elle.

Emma acquiesça en tentant désespérément de se défaire de la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai pas prémédité tout ça, c'est arrivé sans que j'y puisse rien, j'ai jamais imaginé que j'allais développer des sentiments pour la femme de mon amie. Dans cette histoire j'ai tout perdu aussi, mon amie et Kathryn. »

« Je comprends bien, mais Regina est mon amie, alors je n'ai pas très envie de discuter de tout ça avec vous. »

« Les choses ne sont pas doutes blanches toute noires vous savez. »

« Que voulez vous dire. »

« Si Kathryn a agit comme ça elle a aussi ses raisons. »

« Vous allez me dire que c'est elle la victime ? » Commença à s'énerver Emma.

« Non bien sur que non, mais Regina à sa part de responsabilités. Bien sûr elle n'aurait rien pu y faire même si Kathryn lui en avait parlé, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle fait c'est quelque chose qu'elle est. C'est assez indépendant de sa volonté, mais ça pourrait l'aider à comprendre. »

« Attendez stop. Je ne veux pas que vous me parliez de tout ça, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez mais si je dois connaitre le fond du problème, premièrement ce sera après Regina, pas avant elle et deuxièmement ce sera par sa bouche, pas par la votre. »

« Vous préférez ignorer votre curiosité que lui être déloyale en apprenant les choses par moi ? » Questionna la jeune femme incrédule. « Vous êtes encore plus accro que ce que je pensais alors. »

« Elle est mon amie mettez vous ça dans la tête. » S'énerva-t-elle carrément.

« Allons allons ne soyez pas tant sur la défensive, j'ai fait assez de mal à cette femme pour vouloir en faire plus. J'ai perdu mon amie, vous croyez que je ne le regrette pas assez. Je pense qu'elles doivent parler et avancer, c'est pas une vie ce qu'elles ont. Je ne suis pas une ennemie, je suis comme vous. »

« Vous êtes toujours amoureuse de Kathryn ? »

Le silence de la jeune femme suffit à convaincre Emma.

« Vous souhaitez qu'elles se séparent ? »

« Même en mettant mes sentiments personnels de côté, je pense que c'est le mieux honnêtement. »

« Ecoutez. » Dit Emma en se reprenant. « Ce n'est pas à nous de faire quoi que ce soit. Regina est mon amie, je suis là pour elle et je ne suis pas à l'aise de discuter avec vous. J'espère que vous n'avez pas de mauvaises intentions à son égard sinon vous aurez à faire à moi. »

« Vous lui plaisez. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je la connais bien et je sais voir quand quelqu'un lui plait vraiment. »

« Vous… Taisez-vous. » Se coupa-t-elle toute seule. « Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez mais je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion avec vous. J'ai du travail au revoir. »

La dessus elle tourna les talons et partit comme si elle fuyait la peste, une seule chose tournant en boucle dans son cerveau… _« Vous lui plaisez. »_

**Jour 19 :**** Train de 17h15**

Dès l'instant ou Regina était entrée dans le train, Henry avait couru vers Emma et c'était assis à côté d'elle pendant que sa mère prenait la place d'en face. Emma la vit soupirer et sourire en s'asseyant, regardant son fils commencer à lui raconter sa journée. Au visage de la brune, il était clair qu'elle avait eu droit aux mêmes histoires quelques instants avant.

La jeune blonde se sentit immédiatement privilégiée, se rendant compte que le petit garçon était impatient de lui parler à elle aussi. Elle préféra ne pas parler de sa conversation le matin avec Aurore, elle le ferait mais pas en présence d'un petit Henry parfaitement réveillé.

« Et tu lui raconte ce que tu as trouvé aujourd'hui ? » Dit la pianiste, sa voix ramenant la blonde à la réalité.

« Maman ssut c'est moi je raconte. »

« Mais je n'allais pas le faire à ta place chaton, je t'y fais juste penser. »

« Emma Emma. » Dit-il pour attirer l'attention de la blonde qui avait les yeux fixés sur sa mère.

Au-delà de l'intérêt que lui portait l'enfant, Regina aussi l'incitait à le faire. Emma avait éprouvé une sensation de chaleur au creux de son ventre en entendant la jeune femme dire à son fils de lui raconter une histoire, un peu comme si elle faisait partit de la famille et qu'il était normal qu'elle sache elle aussi tout de ses aventures d'enfant.

Elle se re concentra alors sur lui en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu as trouvé Henry. »

« Un bébé oiseau. » Dit-il au creux de son oreille après l'avoir attiré vers lui, comme s'il lui annonçait un grand secret.

« Un vrai bébé oiseau ? » S'extasia-t-elle.

« Tout petit tout petit. » Cria-t-il avec enthousiasme.

« Et tu en as fait quoi de ce petit oiseau? »

« C'est Nicole qui garde. »

« La dame de la garderie. » Précisa Regina.

« Dit oui maman dit ouiiiiiiii. » Dit soudain l'enfant en sautillant.

« Henry on en a parlé. On ne peut pas le garder, il faut beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper d'un bébé oiseau, et je ne sais même pas comment on fait. Nicole lui trouvera quelqu'un pour s'en occuper ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je connais quelqu'un moi. » Osa-t-elle dire, coupant la prochaine supplication de l'enfant qui inspirait déjà avant de parler.

« Qui ça ? »

« Mary-Margareth, ma meilleure amie. Elle recueille toutes les petites bêtes blessées jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse les relâcher. »

« Vous êtes sûre qu'elle pourrait le prendre ? »

« Je peux lui en parler et voir ce qu'elle en dit. Et puis si c'est elle qui l'a je pourrai vous envoyer des photos et tu pourras savoir comment il va. » Dit-elle en regardant Henry.

« Miss Swan il ne faut pas vous sentir obligée. »

« Il n'y a aucune obligation, je vais me faire inviter à manger chez elle ce soir, je lui en parle, si elle peut, je lui emprunte une caisse à chat ou un truc comme ça, comme vous ne travaillez pas demain je passerai voir cette fameuse Nicole et je mettrai l'oiseau demain dedans et dès demain soir il sera entre de bonnes mains. Si elle ne peut pas je vous le dirai dès ce soir par un petit message. »

« Vous êtes sure que ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« Très bien alors. »

« OUAIIII. » Cria l'enfant.

« Henry calme toi elle n'a pas encore dit… »

La jeune pianiste fut coupée par la sonnerie de son portable qui raisonna depuis son sac. Elle décrocha rapidement en s'excusant. Elle n'avait pas parlé depuis une minute que certains passagers commençaient à se plaindre du bruit. Un homme lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas autorisé de téléphoner depuis le wagon et qu'il lui fallait se rendre sur la plateforme entre les wagons. Elle demanda à son interlocuteur de patienter et commença à regarder autour d'elle, les sourcils froncés.

Emma comprit rapidement qu'elle réfléchissait à toute allure pour aviser au mieux la situation avec Henry et prit son courage à deux mains pour intervenir.

« Je peux m'occuper d'Henry. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Regina semblant réfléchir, une certaine inquiétude évidente dans ses yeux.

« Vous êtes sure que ça ira. » Questionna-t-elle incertaine.

« Bien sur, ne vous inquiétez pas je vais très m'occuper de lui, il sera sage et ne bougera pas. Je vous promets de faire attention à lui comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. »

La jeune femme regarda en direction de la plateforme, puis son fils et de nouveau la blonde. Elle hésitait et finit par se décider.

« Très bien, je ne serai pas longue. » Elle se leva et s'accroupit devant lui. « Mon cœur maman revient, je vais juste là. » Dit-elle en pointant le fond du wagon. « Répondre au téléphone et je reviens dans cinq minutes ça va aller ? »

L'enfant acquiesça avant de se retourner vers Emma qu'il idolâtrait du regard depuis qu'elle avait dit pouvoir trouver une maison pour son oisillon.

« Henry tu m'as comprit ? » Questionna-t-elle en re captant son regard. « Je m'en vais mais je reviens vite. »

« Oui maman. » Dit-il en se retournant vers Emma.

Regina se leva et lança un regard inquiet à son fils puis Emma avant de s'éloigner, en ouvrant la porte du wagon elle leur lançant un dernier regard toujours aussi incertain, et se décida finalement à sortir après avoir reçu un immense sourire rassurant de la blonde.

L'absence soudaine de sa mère fit comme un électrochoc au petit garçon qui perdit rapidement son sourire et sembla prendre conscience vraiment de ses paroles.

« L'est où maman ? »

« Elle est partit téléphoner, elle est juste là bas. » Répondit Emma en pointant le bout du wagon du doigt.

L'enfant regarda et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes en ne la voyant pas.

« L'est où maman ? Maman. » Dit-il plus fort en scrutant la porte.

« Elle va vite revenir Henry, parles moi de ton petit oiseau. » Dit-elle pour essayer de l'occuper et détourner son attention.

« Je veux maman. Elle est où ? Maman, Maman. »

Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rebondies commencèrent à stresser la blonde qui savait déjà qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir le calmer.

« Elle va vite revenir Henry. » Tenta-t-elle.

Ses larmes redoublèrent et il commença à essayer de descendre de sa place. Emma réagit immédiatement en le prenant contre elle pour le retenir. Il se mit immédiatement à pleurer à chaudes larmes en appelant sa mère, se tortillant dans tous les sens pour se libérer de son emprise. Submergée par la panique de l'enfant, Emma ne réfléchit pas et le prit dans ses bras en se levant.

« N'ai pas peur Henry, je vais te montrer où elle est maman. »

Elle le calla contre sa hanche et l'amena jusqu'à la porte. De la ils purent voir Regina qui était en pleine communication, faisant les cents pas en parlant. Henry posa ses mains contre la vitre en scrutant sa mère du regard, reniflant au travers de ses dernières larmes, visiblement rassuré de la voir.

Le cœur d'Emma était lourd devant cet amour inconditionnel d'un petit garçon pour sa mère. Elle était son monde et la jeune femme ne pouvait qu'assister à cette relation fusionnelle et unique qui les unissait. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les larmes et vit Regina s'approcher d'eux après les avoir vu. La jeune pianiste posa une main au niveau de celles de son enfant et fit une moue devant ses yeux encore bouffies de larmes.

Henry souriait déjà, tapant doucement ses mains contre la sienne à travers la vitre. La brune était toujours engagée dans sa conversation téléphonique mais commença à faire des grimaces pour faire rire son fils. L'effet fut immédiat et déjà l'enfant riait dans les bras d'Emma, reniflant encore un peu mais son chagrin vite oublié.

Emma se sentait à la fois privilégiée et troublée. Elle était spectatrice de cet amour et, si elle ne se mentait pas, elle désespérait d'en faire partie. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur Regina mais ne riait pas à ses grimaces, au contraire, elles la rendaient sérieuse car elle la trouvait encore plus belle qu'avant dans son rôle de mère. La jeune brune souriait à son fils quand son regard croisa le sien. Elle avait toujours sa main sur la vitre mais son sourire avait disparu. Elle avait ses yeux plongés dans les sien et les deux femmes se regardaient avec la même intensité, semblant lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Comme si la vitre entre elles rendait la situation moins vrai, plus facile à s'avouer, elle monta sa main et Emma posa délicatement la sienne au même niveau. Emma sentait son cœur taper fort dans sa poitrine, les battements sourds presque audibles à ses oreilles. En cet instant elle lisait dans les yeux chocolat autant de troubles qu'elle en voyait dans son propre reflet. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ces espoirs, ce n'était pas son cœur tombant désespérément amoureux qui avait imaginé ses instants de flirt, ces échanges, ces sentiments à demi-dévoilés.

Tous ses instants qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir subit seule n'étaient finalement pas des sentiments à sens unique. La peur prédominait dans le regard de la brune, cette peur face à la complexité de la situation, mais en cet instant, dans les yeux de Regina, elle voyait le reflet de ce qu'elle essayait si fort de taire en elle depuis longtemps déjà.

* * *

**Et voilà un chapitre de plus qui se clôture et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.  
**

**Merci encore pour tout, vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que vous m'apportez**


	11. C'est à cause de mes sentiments ?

**Je vous adore tellllllllement. Vous êtes des lecteurs tellement géniaux et ça devient plus possible d'exprimer toute ma gratitude.**

**Passer la barre des 500 reviews en 10 chapitres j'ai complètement halluciné. Tous vos messages et tweet sont en train de devenir une drogue euphorisante pour moi XD**

**Du coup j'espère vraiment être à la hauteur de tout ce que vous m'apportez.**

**Pour ce qui est de la longueur du chapitre j'essaie de revenir à quelque chose de plus "raisonnable'" à partir de maintenant parce que je vais pas pouvoir faire 8000 mots chaque semaines XD 7000 je me dis que c'est une bonne moyenne :D  
**

**Rien ne m'appartient**

**Bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 11)** **C'est à cause de mes sentiments ?**

** Jour 19 :**** Train de 17h15**

Emma n'osait plus bouger, leurs mains toujours l'une sur l'autre à travers la vitre. Leurs yeux ne se quittant pas, aucune des deux ne s'était aperçues qu'elles s'étaient chacune rapprochées autant que possible de leur mince séparation. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de la brune, mais dans le sien une seule révélation bouillonnait. Une seule pensée qu'elle savait depuis longtemps sans jamais avoir osé se l'avouer pleinement.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Regina sembla être ramenée à la réalité par son interlocuteur car elle sursauta et se mit à parler avant de raccrocher, sans avoir bougé. C'est elle qui ouvrit la porte et elles durent s'éloigner pour ne pas se faire mal.

« Maman. » Cria Henry en tendant les bras vers elle.

C'est ce qui leur fit rompre leur regard et Regina prit son fils dans ses bras, séchant les dernières larmes qui subsistaient sur ses joues rebondies.

« Il s'est mit à stresser en ne te voyant plus alors je l'ai amené ici. »

C'est au regard que lui lança la brune qu'Emma se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait tutoyée, elle préféra ne rien dire et voir comment elle allait réagir.

« Tu as eu raison. » Répondit Regina en lui souriant.

Elles retournèrent à leur place en silence et Regina s'assit avec Henry sur ses genoux face à elle. Emma allait s'asseoir en face quand une main sur son bras la retint.

« Quand il a eu un gros chagrin, mon petit chaton s'endort toujours après en se calmant. »

« Pas vrai. » Geint l'enfant en baillant, se remettant de ses émotions.

Regina la regarda et lui indiqua de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle commença à câliner le dos de son fils d'une manière experte et efficace. Rapidement sa tête commença à dodeliner et il semblait se détendre à chaque caresse.

« Tu es douée pour le faire se calmer. »

« C'est le super pouvoir 'maman'. Je connais chaque détail de ce qu'il est, je sais que quand il n'arrive pas à dormir à cause d'un cauchemar il faut le laisser se mettre sur le ventre quand il commence à se calmer. Puis il faut câliner son dos du bas à la nuque lentement en chantant une comptine, puis quand il est totalement calme il faut le basculer doucement sur le dos et chasser les monstres. »

« Comment chasse-t-on les monstres ? »

Regina tourna doucement l'enfant dans ses bras et glissa sa main sur son ventre.

« Câliner en croix en disant, 'maman est là, maman garde, maman surveille, maman protège maman t'aime et veille sur tes rêves. »

A ce stade là Henry était complètement endormi et la brune arbora un grand sourire tendre et fier à la fois.

« Et voilà. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers Emma.

La blonde la regardait avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait, et elle dut lire quelque chose dans ses yeux car Regina perdit légèrement son sourire et rougit en mettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Emma était troublée et ressentait le besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qui s'était passé.

« Tout à l'heure c'était assez… Comment dire… Ce qui c'est passé c'était... »

« Shhhh. » La coupa la brune en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Elle glissa sa main sur sa joue et alla jusqu'à prendre une mèche de cheveux qu'elle laissa glisser entre ses doigts. Emma frissonna de la tête au pied, électrisée par ce simple geste.

Elle continua ainsi, ses yeux chocolats la détaillant comme pour lire en elle ou mémoriser chacun de ses traits, elle essaya de dire autre chose mais encore une fois la brune posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher.

« Regina. » Dit-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne et en la tenant contre elle.

La pianiste continua d'ignorer ses mots et étendit lentement ses doigts pour coller sa paume contre son cœur. Instantanément il s'emballa dans sa poitrine et le trouble augmentant chez sa voisine qui pouvait le sentir.

« Regina j'ai besoin qu'on en parle. »

« Pas maintenant s'il-te-plait, je ne suis pas prête. » Murmura-t-elle.

Emma soupira alors mais sans énervement, elle comprenait mais voulait malgré tout clarifier certaines choses, savoir si elle devait faire taire ses espoirs où au contraire les laisser éclore au rythme de la brune.

« Est-ce que je peux au moins dire ce que moi j'ai… »

« Je sais Emma, je crois, et je crois que…. Que… moi aussi. » Sa voix était quasiment inaudible et ses yeux fuyaient les siens. « Mais pas maintenant, je suis pas… Il y a… Tout est trop… Est-ce qu'on… Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas… Rester comme ça… Encore un peu. »

La jeune vendeuse sentit son cœur fondre devant autant d'insécurités et de doutes alors elle caressa sa joue le plus tendrement possible.

« Tout le temps qu'il faudra. »

« Merci. » Répondit Regina en se penchant vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

La brune cala mieux son fils dans ses bras pour se pencher et poser sa tête sur son épaule. Emma ferma les yeux en calant sa tête sur la sienne et soupira de bien-être quand sa voisine se mit à entortiller leurs doigts et jouer avec.

« Tout est trop… compliqué… Je voudrais que rien ne change pour nous je voudrais… »

« Regina. » La coupa-t-elle. « Rien ne change, je te promets que rien ne change. »

« Emma je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Y a Kathryn et… j'ai besoin de temps pour… »

« Tans que tu es honnête envers moi, alors tu ne me feras pas souffrir. »

La brune recommença à jouer avec ses doigts tendrement avant de soupirer.

« J'ai peur. »

« Moi aussi. »

La gare d'Emma fut annoncée en approche et Regina se releva pour commencer à doucement réveiller son fils.

« Non ne le réveilles pas. »

« Si je ne le fais pas il va être triste de ne pas avoir dit au revoir. »

Elle sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant qui ouvrait de petits yeux.

« Emma. » Marmonna-t-il, la gonflant de bonheur à l'entente de son prénom comme premier mot prononcé.

« Je te dis au revoir gamin. »

« A demain ? »

« Non chaton, demain maman travaille pas et lundi c'est Emma qui travaille pas. Alors à mardi. »

L'enfant fronça ses sourcils et Emma dut s'empêcher de rire face à la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre la mère et le fils quand ils faisaient ça.

Il se redressa pour se laisser tomber dans les bras de la blonde qui le rattrapa de justesse et sourit dans le gros câlin qu'il lui offrait. Elle ne savait pas trop comment agir avec l'enfant qui se faisait lourd dans se bras et fut encore plus confuse du soudain rire de sa voisine.

« Il s'est rendormit. » Dit-elle entre deux gloussements.

« Comme j'envie les petits qui s'endorment en deux secondes et n'importe où. »

« Moi aussi. » Répondit Regina en le reprenant. « A mardi alors. » Dit-elle plus sérieusement.

« A mardi. »

« C'est loin. »

« Trop loin. »

« On a nos téléphones. » Dit la brune un peu timidement.

« Heureusement. »

Regina l'attira vers elle pour déposer un dernier baiser sur sa joue. Contrairement aux précédents, il fut plus appuyé, plus long, et plus lourd de sens.

Une situation compliquée certes, mais une affection belle et bien réciproque.

**Jour 20 train de 6h22 :**

Emma souffla en s'étalant sur sa place, elle regarda longuement la place vide à côté d'elle et s'allongea dessus. Sa tête au niveau de la fenêtre et ses jambes dans l'allée, collées au siège, elle pesta après sa solitude. Elle avait posé la caisse à chat qui lui servirait à transporter l'oisillon que Mary-Margareth avait immédiatement accepté de recueillir, repensant au message que lui avait envoyé Regina décrivant l'excitation de son fils en apprenant la nouvelle.

Une personne passa alors dans l'allée et cogna ses genoux, ce qui eut le don de faire bouillir une colère en elle qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis un moment déjà, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Regina. Elle fusilla l'homme du regard et sa colère redoubla en voyant que c'était celui qui avait voulu s'installer à côté de la brune quelques temps plus tôt, lui prenant sa place et reluquant son décolleté.

« C'est bon je vais pas prendre 'votre place' » Pesta-t-il. « C'est pas ma faute si vos jambes en dépassent. »

« Surtout que vous n'avez aucun intérêt à vous asseoir là aujourd'hui, celle que vous vouliez mater n'est pas là. »

« Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? »

« Pour une femme qui n'était pas dupe sur vos intentions, soyez honnête vous n'arriviez pas à la regarder dans les yeux. »

« Je vous permet pas, mais vous êtes complètement malade. »

A cette phrase, Emma réalisa qu'effectivement sa réaction n'avait pas lieu d'être et qu'elle s'acharnait sur ce pauvre homme sans vrai raison. Elle soupira pour se calmer et se contenta de lui lancer un regard assassin qu'il préféra ignorer en continuant son chemin.

Elle brancha ses écouteurs et mit la musique à fond pour essayer d'occuper son esprit. Après presque vingt minutes elle songeait à la sensation de la bouche de la brune sur sa joue, essayant de se remémorer ce touché quand un bruit de texto raisonna dans ses oreilles, la faisant bondir. Elle s'assit en enlevant ses écouteurs par peur que ça se reproduise et regarda qui pouvait bien lui écrire à 6h40 du matin.

Toute sa mauvaise humeur s'envola d'un coup quand elle vit que c'était Regina et elle voulut se frapper d'être aussi fébrile en ouvrant le message.

*Bonjour*

Un immense sourire illumina son visage, totalement disproportionné par rapport au contenu du texto mais Emma s'en moquait.

'Bonjour' Répondit-elle.

*Es-tu heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ta place que pour toi ?*

'La mienne ça va par contre la tienne est vide…'

*Insinuerais-tu que je te manque*

'Je le dis clairement'

Emma se mit à angoisser légèrement en ne voyant aucune réponse venir pendant cinq minutes. Elle se raisonnait en pensant au fait qu'elle avait surement fort à faire avec Henry quand son portable sonna enfin.

*En me réveillant j'ai commencé à me préparer puis j'ai réalisé que je n'allais pas te voir avant mardi.*

'Tu pensais devoir prendre le train ?'

*Je pensais à hier et j'ai commencé à me préparer comme si on était n'importe quel jour de la semaine*

'A quoi pensais-tu ?'

Emma tapotait nerveusement son téléphone en attendant une réponse qui tardait encore à venir.

*A ce que tu as essayé de me dire*

Elle sourit malgré elle en voyant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vivre et revivre dans sa tête les évènements de la veille.

'Tant que tu ne seras pas prête alors considère que je n'ai rien essayé de dire'

Le simple fait d'envoyer ce message lui serra le cœur tant elle se mentait à elle-même. Mais elle le savait, pour Regina, elle allait ravaler ses sentiments autant de temps qu'il faudrait, autant de temps qu'elle pourrait.

*Je ne veux pas que tu souffres*

'Je ne souffre pas, je vais bien.'

*Les choses sont tellement compliquées*

Emma commença à sentir qu'il y avait plus derrière les mots de la brune.

'Tout va bien Regina ?'

*Pourquoi dis tu ça ?*

'J'ai l'impression que tu veux parler de quelque chose sans oser le faire'

'C'est à cause de mes sentiments ? C'est ça qui te bloque ?'

'Laisse hier de côté Regina, je suis toujours l'agaçante inconnue dans un train, et je suis ton amie, je suis là pour toi'

Elle souffla de frustration, se forçant à ne pas envoyer plus de messages. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que la jeune pianiste change à cause des sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas su cacher et garder pour elle.

*Tes sentiments…*

Emma remonta le fil de ses messages et écrasa sa tête sur le dossier de la place de devant en s'apercevant de son lapsus.

Elle commença cinq messages qu'elle effaça aussitôt et décida de la jouer honnête plutôt que de s'enfoncer un peu plus.

'Je pensais que tu avais compris, mais ça ne doit pas entrer en ligne de compte, je ne sais pas moi-même ce que c'est, la seule chose qui importe c'est que je suis ton amie et que je suis là.'

*C'est ça qui est compliqué, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.*

Emma éloigna son téléphone d'elle comme si changer son angle de vue allait l'aider à mieux comprendre ce que la brune essayait de lui dire.

*Je ne veux pas que ça n'entre pas en ligne de compte*

Si elle n'avait pas été assise, la jeune blonde serait tombée de sa place tant son cœur se mit à battre, ses jambes se transformant en gelée.

*Mais il y a Kathryn, j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui m'arrive et où j'en suis.*

Maintenant Emma en était sûre, quelque chose n'allait pas et elle n'osait pas lui en parler.

'Regina mettons tout ça de côté pour le moment, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, parle moi'

'S'il-te-plait'

*Je crois que mon mariage et foutu*

*Je crois que je le sais depuis longtemps*

*Je crois que je veux avancer*

*Mais je ne sais pas comment*

*Et je ne veux pas te perdre en route*

'Pourquoi me perdrais-tu en route ?'

*A cause de la situation, des choses qui vont se passer. Rien n'est simple.*

'Et depuis quand la vie est-elle simple ? Quoi que je dise tu auras toujours ce doute en toi alors je ne vais pas essayer les éternels, « Je suis là et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ». Je vais te le prouver au jour le jour, pas que par mes mots mais par mes actes'

*J'aimerai pouvoir faire un bon dans le temps pour savoir à l'avance qu'elle sera ma vie dans un an*

'Vivre en sachant ce qu'il adviendra demain n'est pas une solution, si tu avais pu voir ou tu en serais aujourd'hui quand tu as commencé avec Kathryn, aurais tu rompus ? Le chemin parcouru, au moins une partie, n'en vaut-il pas la peine ?'

*Nous avons été heureuses, je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire.*

'C'est vrai ?'

*Oui, il y a eu Henry. Alors effectivement, quel que soit le dénouement, Henry et nos belles années valent le coup d'avoir emprunté ce chemin*

'Voila qui est bien dit :) Maintenant dis moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?'

*Kathryn me trompe*

Emma se retint de répondre « Ca jusque là rien de nouveau » et chercha une formulation plus diplomate.

'Tu n'avais pas cette certitude l'autre jour'

*Ah, je vois que tu retiens le 'je te l'avais bien dit' qui doit te bruler les lèvres, merci j'apprécie :P*

Emma tiqua quelques instants sur le smiley en imaginant la brune tirer réellement la langue. Elle tapa rapidement une réponse avant de se dépêcher de descendre du train qui arrivait en gare de Boston.

'Regina c'est faux je n'ai pas pensé ça'

*Même en ne t'ayant pas en face je sais que tu mens :P*

'… Je ne l'ai pas pensé comme ça… Sérieusement Regina c'est un sujet sensible pour toi je ne me permettrai pas je te le promets' Répondit-elle, démarrant son trajet jusqu'au magasin les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

*Je sais Emma, pour te répondre je l'ai entendu au téléphone hier soir, elle disait à une personne de ne pas rappeler à cette heure là, elle était contrariée par cet appel, elle a dit que déjà les messages c'était trop alors l'appel il fallait arrêter. Elle a raccroché et m'a rejoint dans le lit pendant que je faisais semblant de dormir, elle a voulut qu'on fasse… des choses… et quand j'ai dit non elle s'est énervée et est partie prendre une douche.*

Emma soupira de soulagement malgré elle en lisant qu'elles n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Elle commença à taper une réponse et manqua de se faire écraser par une voiture qu'elle n'avait pas vue, trop absorbée par téléphone. Elle se dépêcha alors d'arriver pour pouvoir lui répondre au calme. Elle entra dans le magasin, dit un bonjour rapide et fonça dans l'arrière boutique pour découvrir un nouveau message.

*J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher j'ai prit son téléphone dans son sac et j'ai été voir ses textos, les derniers étaient de « Marc (travail) » et ce n'était pas des messages… classiques dirons-nous.*

'Sextos ?'

*Même le mot sextos est faible à ce stade là*

'Pornstos ?'

*Comment fais tu pour me faire rire sur un sujet pareil ?*

'C'est le charme Emma'

*J'ai vaguement entendu parler de ça…*

' :P'

'Pardonnes-moi de ma question mais, en as-tu déjà fait avec elle ? Je demande ça pour essayer de comprendre son comportement'

Depuis sa conversation avec Aurore, Emma se posait des milliers de question sur le « C'est pas quelque chose qu'elle fait c'est quelque chose qu'elle est »

Regina était-elle trop classique pour les besoins de Kathryn ?

Etaient-elles sur des attentes différentes ?

Etait-ce sexuel ou intellectuel ?

Elle continuait de réfléchir quand une réponse la coupa.

*Avant oui, beaucoup, énormément même, je t'avouerais que c'est une pratique que j'affectionne particulièrement, mais la n'est pas la question. Oui on en faisait, et puis avec les tromperies, ça c'est perdu. J'ai un peu ré-essayer après mais c'est plus la même chose, je le fais pour lui faire plaisir sans lui dire que de mon côté je me demande si elle ne disait pas les mêmes choses à ces pétasses*

'Je n'en sais rien, j'espère pas. Et donc les messages étaient sans appel.'

*Sans appel ni doute d'aucune sorte. Tu te rends compte qu'elle s'est excitée par ces messages et c'est pour ça qu'elle était d'humeur câline. Je me sens humiliée, j'ai l'impression d'être un substitue, un défouloir à frustration presque.*

'Ne dis pas ça elle n'en vaut pas la peine. C'est à elle de sens sentir humiliée et honteuse d'être comme ça. La façon dont elle te traite ne peut pas continuer. Que vas-tu faire ?'

« Emma je…. »

« Tu peux me virer si tu veux Ruby. » Coupa-t-elle à peine sa patronne et amie entrée. « Mais je ne sortirai de cette réserve sous aucun prétexte. »

« Ah. » Répondit-elle sans se formaliser. « T'as décidé de juste faire acte de présence aujourd'hui ? On n'est pas à l'école tu sais. » La taquina-t-elle.

« Ruby, même… et surtout… à l'école, on est pas censé faire seulement acte de présence. »

« C'est bizarre c'est ce que beaucoup de mes profs disaient, mais regarde j'ai eu mon diplôme et ma boutique, je devrais aller les voir pour leur prouver qu'ils avaient tord. Mais bon c'est pas le sujet, qu'est ce qui se passe toi ? »

« Je textote avec Regina. »

« Okay j'ai saisit, je vais mettre une pancarte 'Accès condamné, blonde en chaleur à l'intérieur', rentrer sera à vos risques et périls. »

« Ta gueule Ruby, on parle de sa femme. »

« Ce n'est pas un peu tue l'amour ça comme sujet ? »

« Explique-moi comment t'as fait pour devenir patronne ? » Souffla-t-elle.

« … Je couche. » Répondit-elle très sérieusement.

Devant la tête d'Emma, la grande brune se mit à rire aux larmes.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête, tu es partagée car tu m'en penses parfaitement capable, et en même temps tu te dis que c'est pas possible. »

« Touchée. »

Ses éclats de rires redoublèrent et elle dut même s'asseoir. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Regina, Emma en parlait avec elle chaque jour, c'est Ruby la première qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait des sentiments pour la pianiste. Le plus beau avec sa patronne, c'est qu'à aucun moment la possibilité que son employé devienne gay n'avait semblait la gêner. Comme à son habitude elle était avide de potin et désireuse de la voir heureuse, la poussant à affronter ses peurs et assumer ses pensées. Elle était même allé jusqu'à organiser des réunions de crise avec Mary-Margareth qui partageait son opinion.

Une chose était rassurante, si elle devait finalement finir avec une femme, les deux femmes représentant sa famille et ses amies étaient déjà au courant et à 200% derrière elle.

« J'ai eu ma boutique à la seule force de mon… obstination. » Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

« Je sais Ruby, je t'assure que j'en doute pas. »

« Je sais, allez, écris encore un peu mais ne tarde pas à venir à la vente. »

« Promis merci. »

« C'est qui la meilleure patronne du monde ? »

« C'est toi sans aucune hésitation. Merci »

« You're welcome sweetheart » Dit-elle en sortant

Emma se re concentra immédiatement sur son téléphone pour voir qu'un message de Regina l'attendait déjà depuis dix minutes.

*Je dois parler à Kathryn, je dois avancer, je ne sais pas comment, je suis terrifiée, mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça*

'Tu y arriveras j'en suis sûre'

*Je sais, il le faut, ça devient vital. Est-ce égoïste de te prendre en otage à mes côtés dans tout ça ?*

Dans ce message, la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de voir une autre confirmation à tous ces espoirs. Si Regina voulait d'elle dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle voulait d'elle après ça… Non ?

Elle oscillait entre certitude et questionnement mais préféra essayer de mettre cela de côté pour le moment.

'Ca ne l'est pas, et ce n'est pas une prise d'otage, je veux être là pour toi'

*Merci Emma*

*Au mon dieu je viens de voir l'heure, n'es-tu pas au travail ?*

'Heu… Si si… Techniquement, mais il n'y a pas de problèmes.'

*Si si, je te bloque dans ton travail, merci pour tout, merci d'être là. Je te laisse travailler, et n'hésites pas à m'écrire quand tu en as envie, pour le retour par exemple, je t'aiderai à passer le temps.*

Emma retint une remarque légèrement inappropriée et échangea encore quelques textos, se dire au revoir s'avérant impossible en un seul message, avant de se mettre au travail le cœur lourd et léger à la fois face aux évènements à venir.

**Jour 20 : Train de 17h15**

Emma était finalement dans le train après avoir été cherché le petit oiseau trouvé par Henry la veille. Il piaillait gentiment dans sa caisse, lové dans une montagne de couvertures et de coton. Pour le coup, elle faisait l'attraction, des dizaines de personnes et d'enfant passant voir son protégé et posant des questions dessus.

Elle n'aimait pas cette affluence de personnes mais faisait bonne figure et répondait le plus aimablement possible aux sollicitations.

Elle prit une photo de l'animal à travers les barreaux de la caisse et l'envoya à Regina accompagnée d'un petit message.

*Tango Charlie au vaisseau mère, vous pouvez prévenir le petit prince que le colis a été réceptionné, je répète le colis a été réceptionné. A vous*

'Merci Tango Charlie, je transmet au petit prince. A vous'

*Qu'en dit le petit prince ?*

Son message n'était pas parti qu'un autre de Regina arrivait.

'Comment est-il ?'

*Super moche et mal coiffé*

'Vois par toi-même

Ps : Désolée pour l'éclat de rire, ton message est arrivé pendant que je filmais Henry, pauvre oisillon, je le trouve mignon même si on ne voit pas beaucoup sur la photo'

Le message était accompagné d'une vidéo qu'Emma se pressa d'ouvrir en branchant ses écouteurs. Elle pouvait voir Henry sauter partout en riant et criant « Emma a mon oiseau, Emma a mon oiseau ». Et tout d'un coup, un éclat de rire empli ses oreilles. Au bonheur d'entendre son rire qui lui sembla être, en toute objectivité, le plus beau son du monde, s'ajouta la fierté d'en être la cause.

« Comment peux tu qualifier un oiseau de mal coiffé, ça a des plumes »

Regina lui parlant à elle sur la vidéo accentua le bonheur de la blonde qui souriait niaisement. C'était une preuve que cette vidéo avait été vraiment faite à son intention.

*Ne soit pas désolée de rire Regina. Et tu n'es pas objective, tu es une maman alors tout ce qui est bébé tu le considères comme mignon par défaut. Je t'assure il a des plumes qui vont dans tous les sens, du duvet par touffes un peu partout. Et dès que je m'approche il piaille en ouvrant son grand bec et en tendant le cou.*

'Le pauvre il a faim'

*Yep, et il va devoir attendre d'arriver chez Mary-Margareth, je me demande si je ne vais pas m'arrêter faire des courses en sortant du train.*

'Miss Swan…'

*Ohoh, si le Miss Swan revient, c'est que je suis dans la panade*

'Tu n'oserais pas ?'

*Naaaan, j'irai direct chez Mary et de la je prendrai une meilleure photo pour Henry*

'Merci'

Le soir Emma s'empressa de tenir sa promesse et prit une photo de l'oisillon qui somnolait après un bon repas. Elle s'empressa de l'envoyer à la pianiste, déjà impatiente d'avoir une réponse.

« Ne stresse pas Emma elle va te répondre. »

« Je ne stresse pas… J'attends impatiemment nuance. »

Emma tira la langue à son amie qui partit en faisant de même. Au départ elle n'avait pas voulu lui parler de Regina par peur de rendre tout ça trop réel, mais comment cacher quelque chose à une personne capable de lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert ?

Mary-Margareth s'était mise à tellement la questionner qu'elle n'avait pas pu tenir bien longtemps. Son amie avait d'abord été surprise, ne comprenant pas trop cette attirance nouvelle pour une femme. Emma avait essayé de lui expliquer, décrivant leurs échanges et ce qui devenait progressivement de l'amitié, et rapidement Mary-Margareth c'était détendue face à la nouvelle.

Quand Emma lui avait demandé si la perspective qu'elle puisse être attirée par une femme la dérangeait, sa réponse avait été « Honnêtement ça m'a surprise, j'ai d'abord eu peur que ce soit une conséquence du traumatisme avec Neal. Mais maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas le cas alors ma chérie, ton bonheur est tout ce qui compte. J'espère qu'elle arrivera à se libérer de son passé et son mariage et si tu es épanouie avec elle, alors j'aurai hâte de la rencontrer. ».

Emma avait été très émue et lui avait demandé comment elle pouvait être si sure que ce n'était pas en réponse à son traumatisme. Mary lui avait alors répondu que l'étincelle qui était morte à cause de Neal, elle la voyait de nouveau dans ses yeux.

Emma souriait en repensant à tout ça quand une réponse arriva enfin.

'Effectivement il est mal coiffé, Henry te remercie pour la photo et dit qu'il en veut d'autres.'

Elle attrapa l'oisillon doucement et l'approcha de son visage pour prendre une photo d'elle et lui où elle arborait un immense sourire et la lui envoya.

*Ce que petit prince veut. Et Regina, entre nous, tu peux le dire qu'il est moche.*

'J'admets qu'il est vraiment très moche, mais ça ira mieux en grandissant, remarques sur la nouvelle il est nettement plus mit en valeur :P'

Emma se laissa tomber sur sa meilleure amie dans le canapé qui pesta après le poids qui s'était violement abattu sur elle.

*C'est l'oiseau qui te fais dire ça ?* Ecrit-elle en ignorant les plaintes de Mary-Margareth.

'Non lui j'ai admit qu'il était moche…'

Emma voulait surenchérir mais souhaitait également respecter le besoin de temps de son amie.

*C'est le moment où tu vas couper court avant que ça ne puisse déraper ? Par un 'bonne nuit' ou 'bonne soirée' ?*

' :P'

'Bonne soirée Emma, et merci pour… Tout'

*Derien Regina*

Les deux jours suivants furent ponctués par des échanges légers, majoritairement centrés sur l'oisillon prénommé par Henry avec une grande originalité : Zazou. Mary avait pu déterminer que c'était un bébé hirondelle et qu'il allait très bien s'en sortir en étant bien nourrit. Elles avaient discuté ainsi un peu toute la journée le dimanche et le lundi, s'avouant leur impatience de se revoir le lendemain.

**Jour 23 : Train de 6h22**

« Emma. » Cria Henry en la voyant entrer dans le train.

« Salut Henry. »

« T'es là ! »

« Et oui comme tu vois. »

« Tu étais pas là. Maman a dit que tu travailles pas. »

« Et oui hier je ne travaillais pas, mais aujourd'hui je suis là. »

« T'as vu Zazou ? »

Emma rit en voyant en direct ce dont Regina lui avait parlé tout le week-end, Henry était obsédé par l'oiseau. Elle n'avait cessé de leur envoyer des photos, de Zazou à la demande d'Henry et de Zazou et elle à la demande de sa mère.

« Oui je l'ai vu hier soir, il va très très bien. »

« Il est gentil ? »

« Très gentil, il dort sur Mary-Margareth et il lui fait caca dessus. »

L'enfant éclata de rire sous le regard mi amusé mi réprobateur de sa mère.

« Zazou fait des bêtises, comme maman. »

« Comment ça comme maman ? Maman fait quoi comme bêtises ? » Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus.

« Elle écrit. »

« A qui ? »

« Miss Swan… » Gronda Regina depuis sa place, chose qu'ignora totalement Emma.

« A Emma. »

« A bon, et elle s'est faite grondée pour ça? » Demanda-t-elle à la fois fière et inquiète.

« Oui, par papy. »

« Tu t'es disputée avec ton père à cause de moi ? »

« Non non pas du tout je t'assure. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Que je devais arrêter de passer trop de temps sur mon téléphone. »

« Non, il a dit d'aller voir Emma. » Dit l'enfant.

« Quoi ? »

« Papy il dit à maman d'aller voir Emma. »

« Je comprend pas tout là. » Dit la blonde un peu perdue, croyant comprendre sans trop oser.

Elle vit le rouge sur les joues de la pianiste et sa posture enfoncée dans son siège et décida de gratter un peu plus ce sujet.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit exactement ton papy ? »

« Emma je crois que… » Commença Regina qui fut coupée par son fils.

« Arrête d'être idiote et va la voir. » Dit-il en souriant, visiblement fier de pouvoir répéter ce qu'il avait entendu.

« C'est ce qu'il a dit ? » Questionna Emma en regarda sa voisine cramoisie.

La pianiste se redressa en soufflant et capitula, consciente qu'il ne servait plus à rien de nier.

« Oui et non. »

« Mais encore… » Dit-elle en jubilant légèrement, essayant de le cacher au maximum.

« Arrêtes de profiter de l'innocence de mon fils. »

« Ce n'est pas moi c'est lui qui me raconte des choses. »

« Tu abondes dans son sens, bien sur qu'il te raconte des choses. » Pesta-t-elle. « Concernant mon père il m'a dit d'arrêter de sourire comme une idiote à mon téléphone et d'aller plutôt te voir en vrai. »

« J'aime bien ton père. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. »

« Hey Regina. » Dit-Emma en la voyant nerveuse, prenant sa main sous la table entre elle. « Je te taquine mais je suis ton amie, je demande rien je force rien. Pas de pression. »

La brune lui rendit un sourire triste et entrelaça leurs doigts à l'abri des yeux de son fils.

« On joue à dessin à deux ? » Dit tout d'un coup l'enfant.

Emma eut pour reflex de se redresser et donc lâcher la main de la pianiste qui l'agrippa d'un coup, l'empêchant de rompre le contact. Elle vit un rapide flash de panique traverser les yeux de la brune qui se ressaisit et la lâcha, reprenant une posture plus droite.

« Henry laisse un peu Emma la pauvre, elle vient d'arriver. » Dit-elle comme pour donner le change.

« Non non c'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas, allez vient » Dit-elle en prenant l'enfant pour l'asseoir à côté d'elle, côté fenêtre.

« Tu sais tu n'es pas o… »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » La coupa gentiment la blonde. « Promis. »

Regina capitula et leur donna de quoi dessiner. Emma sentait son regard tendre et la surprit régulièrement l'observer elle quand elle levait les yeux. La première fois la brune baissa les yeux, la seconde fois elle se concentra rapidement sur Henry. La troisième fois par contre elle soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que le petit brun rappelle à Emma que c'était son tour.

Pendant qu'ils jouaient, Emma sentit Regina étendre ses jambes sous la table jusqu'à ce que leurs mollets se touchent. Une fois ainsi en contact, elle ne bougea plus, participant aux échanges entre eux. La jeune vendeuse ne chercha pas à comprendre son geste, la laissant faire sans rien dire.

Arrivés en gare de Boston, Henry insista pour que ce soit Emma qui l'aide à descendre du train, et pour qu'elle aussi lui tienne la main jusqu'à la sortie de la gare. Au moment de se dire au revoir il lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue, imitée par sa mère encore une fois.

Regina s'apprêtait à partir de son côté quand elle la retint.

« Moi aussi je peux faire des bisous. »

Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur la joue rosie de la brune, puis partit fière d'elle en la voyant immobile du coin de l'œil.

**Jour 23 : Train de 17h15**

Emma était tranquillement assise quand il vit entrer Regina dans le wagon, chargée d'un Henry qu'à moitié réveillé.

« Allons à notre place, nous serons plus tranquilles. » Dit Regina en arrivant à sa hauteur.

La jeune blonde se leva et la suivit jusqu'à leur place qu'elles n'avaient pas ré-occupé à deux depuis l'arrivée d'Henry.

Le petit garçon tenait à peine ses yeux ouvert et lui sourit avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère.

« La dame de la garderie m'a dit qu'il avant sombré une demi-heure avant mon arrivée, une dame est venue aujourd'hui avec des chats et des chiens comme activité. Apparemment Henry a été l'un des plus excité et enthousiaste, lui qui est d'habitude très réservé avec les autres enfants, il s'est lâché avec les animaux. »

« Tu as envie de lui en adopter un ? »

Regina sortit le casque qu'elle avait toujours dans son sac et le mit sur les oreilles de son fils qui broncha à peine.

« Oh mon dieu regarde c'est Mickey » Dit-elle en observant l'enfant qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

« C'est LA phrase électrochoc ? » Questionna Emma amusée.

« Oui, s'il ne réagit pas à ça, c'est qu'il n'entend pas. Pour te répondre, je ne sais pas trop, un petit chat peut être, mais Kathryn et moi avons toujours été d'accord pour ne pas avoir d'animaux alors je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant et la faire passer pour la méchante qui refuse. Surtout que… Si nous devions… divorcer, je ferais comme j'ai envie à ce moment là, et quoi qu'il en soit je lui en parlerai. Ce n'est pas trop trop le moment de songer à prendre un animal non ? »

« C'est pas faux, tu aviseras au moment, la situation est assez compliquée pour ajouter l'arrivée d'un animal. »

Regina lui sourit en acquiesçant et posa sa main sur la jambe de la blonde, paume vers le haut comme une invitation. Emma la regarda un instant avant de s'aventurer à glisser la sienne dedans. La brune écarta ses doigts pour qu'ils puissent s'entrelacer et soupira et les rabattant pour enfermer sa main dans la sienne.

La jeune vendeuse détaillait son visage, la regardant observer leurs mains ainsi jointes. Elle ignorait son cœur qui battait à faire mal dans sa poitrine et resta concentrée sur sa voisine perdue dans ses pensées.

« Parfois j'aimerai pouvoir oublier tous mes soucis l'espace d'une seconde, pas penser à mes obligations, plus penser aux choses que je vais devoir faire et me perdre dans mes envies… Juste une petite seconde. Est-ce trop demander ? »

Avant qu'Emma n'ait pu répondre elle sentit la brune s'appuyer contre elle et poser sa tête sur son épaule, tirant le cou pour enfouir son nez dans sa longue chevelure blonde.

« J'aimerai rester un peu là. »

« Autant de temps qu'il te faudra. »

« Je vais te faire souffrir. » Dit-elle en se redressant.

« Regina non. Ne pense pas ça je vais bien. »

« Non tu ne vas pas bien et je ne vais pas bien. Je suis… Je suis… Terrifiée par tout ça. »

« Terrifié par ce qui pourrait se passer avec Kathryn… Ou terrifier par ce qui pourrait… »

« Chut non Emma. » Dit doucement la brune.

« …Se passer avec moi ? » Finit quand même la blonde, emportée par sa phrase.

Regina la regarda longuement, tenant plus fort sa main avant de baisser les yeux.

« Regina. »

« Emma je… Ne me demande pas… Je ne suis pas prête à… Mettre… des mots. Je suis… Tout ça est trop… »

« C'est pas grave. » La coupa-elle en se tournant, se servant de sa main libre pour pousser une mèche brune derrière son oreille. « Tu n'as pas à mettre des mots, je n'aurais pas du poser cette question. Tu dois te concentrer sur les évènements au fur et à mesure, tout ce qui compte pour le moment c'est ce que tu veux faire par rapport à Kathryn. C'est la seule chose sur laquelle tu dois te concentrer. »

« Je dois lui parler, je peux plus vivre comme ça, je suis trop… en souffrances. Quinze minutes de retard et j'imagine qu'elle est avec une femme. »

Même si Henry dormait à poings fermés, le casque sur les oreilles pour atténuer les bruits, Regina parlait tout doucement, à tel point qu'Emma dut s'approcher d'elle pour l'entendre.

« Dès que son téléphone sonne j'imagine que c'est 'Marc (travail)' où je ne sais qui d'autre. Dès qu'elle me touche je me demande si elle touche les autres comme ça, qu'est ce qu'elle leur fait qu'elle ne me fait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui font que je ne lui fais pas ? Si pour être heureuse elle doit se perdre dans les bras d'autres femmes, pourquoi ne m'as t'elle jamais quitté ? Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de la reprendre si c'était pour recommencer ? Deux fois ! Pourquoi est-elle comme ça avec Henry ? A-t-elle eu la sensation que je la forçais à avoir un enfant ? Est-ce ma faute ? »

« Non attends Regina. Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il te faut comprendre. Je suis aussi d'accord sur le fait qu'elle peut avoir ses raisons et qu'elle doit te les expliquer pour que tu puisses avancer. Mais avoir des raisons ne rend pas les choses pardonnables. Quand on a des raisons on en parle, on cherche à régler les problèmes. Passer à l'acte une fois, si on en parle après, c'est pardonnable. Mais ce qu'elle a fait, autant de fois, autant de mensonge, tu ne peux pas te considérer comme fautive sans savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Tu es… une femme merveilleuse, belle et intelligente même si tu voles les places des gens… »

Emma sourit en la voyant rire doucement, rassurée de voir qu'elle pouvait un peu alléger son esprit.

« Kathryn a peut être ses raisons qu'elle va devoir t'expliquer, mais ce n'est pas ta faute si elle t'a trompée. »

« Comment peux-tu en être si sure ? »

« Je le sais… C'est tout, tu ne mérites pas ce qu'elle t'a fait. »

« Merci. »

Regina se ré appuya contre elle et leva doucement la tête après un moment, Emma pouvait sentir son nez frotter légèrement contre son cou. Elle releva un peu plus la tête et murmura contre son oreille.

« Approche-toi. »

Elle s'exécuta le cœur tambourinant, incertaine sur ce qu'allait faire la jeune femme.

La brune posa un long baiser sur sa joue, presque au niveau de sa mâchoire, et enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Il y a tellement de choses que je veux. » Dit-elle d'une voix faible et grave. « Mais je veux les faire bien. Je dois parler à Kathryn, affronter mes peurs et mes problèmes. »

« Je serais là pour toi. » Dit-elle sur le même ton, fermant les yeux pour se contrôler en sentant le souffle chaud de la pianiste contre son cou. Elle stoppa son avancée, comme pour s'interdire d'y poser les lèvres et murmura une dernière phrase.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui me terrifie le plus, c'est que ce qui va se passer avec Kathryn puisse empêcher ce qui pourrait se passer avec toi. »

* * *

**Et voila un chapitre de plus :D, j'ai déjà hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**De gros bisous à tous et à jeudi pour le 12**


End file.
